


盾冬--短篇集

by kiwi_plum



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum
Summary: 盾冬写的少，也放一个集子里好了





	1. 电视购物PWP

**Author's Note:**

> AU！ ABO！盾冬电视购物pwp
> 
> 不是老冰棍，巴基性格设定基本是队3，史蒂夫略暖
> 
> 肥冬！！这不是演习！！

[  
电视机前的omega观众朋友，电视机前的你，  
是不是正在为oo期而困扰？  
没有alpha伴侣？  
一夜情！Oh NO！  
怀孕的风险！被标记的风险！Oh NO！  
你需要的是我们希尔德专利产品：多功能全能oo棒！  
仔细看仔细看，仿生材料制作，给你完美体验！  
五个按钮，轻松易操作，温柔模式到成结模式给你全面享受！  
没有经销商，没有代理商，没有柜台费！  
不要1000，不要500，厂家促销价只要299！只要299！  
还在等什么？  
我们的保证！纽约全城第二天送达！  
不要犹豫，赶紧拿起电话订购吧！  
产品编号70384！产品编号70384！  
……  
]

Bucky一只手握着电话在等待那面接通。公寓里只剩下墙边的一盏小台灯还亮着，他侧着脸时不时看一眼电视里的广告，金属手指绕住电话线，心里有点犹豫。不出意外明天就会进入热潮，他一直都靠充足的食物饮水以及alpha信息素抱枕和香薰度过的，他看着电视里令人脸红心跳的oo棒有了点想法。Bucky无意识地吞咽着口水，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个形状让人害羞的玩意儿，把手的上方略粗，有一圈明显的凸起，那个大概就是所谓的‘结’了（如果按了某个按钮）。Bucky局促地在沙发上调整了一个姿势，有一瞬间他竟然严肃地思考起要不要把原来想下单的那份饮料食物香薰套餐换成这个，或者加上这个。他知道这很吸引人，他是个该死的omega，而且还是个快30的omega，没有伴侣不说，他连尝试一下这个都不可以吗？但是299不是个小数目，如果59能让他轻松地度过一次热潮的话他不应该去考虑贵上五倍多的这种奢侈玩意儿。电话接通了，对面甜美的女声开始询问订单。Bucky右手托住额头，看了最后一眼电视，舒了一口气--------他究竟在想什么呢。一定是因为热潮近了，而现在又是半夜，谁能怪他这么想呢？

“你好，我……我要70383号”

电话里重复了一遍，确认客户需要的是一份‘青春期omega套餐’，并一一向他确认套餐里包含的所有物品。

“是，是的。”

女声又询问了地址确认了姓名，最终询问是否还有她可以帮助的。

Bucky回了句没有便匆匆挂上电话。他并没有和电话那头的人说上几句话，何况那是温和的毫无威慑力的女声，他可以多聊几句的，或者问候两句也好。然而他只是支支吾吾点了单就已经急得额角上都是汗，他明明没有看着对方的眼睛也没有和人近距离接触。他告诉自己因为那是个陌生人，要说他和家附近果蔬市场的摊贩们交流起来要容易许多，他几乎每天都去，买点李子买盒蓝莓。

换了个台，Bucky打算今天也看那个无厘头的深夜喜剧片，除了逗乐没有什么要紧的剧情，甚至连逗乐都说不上，因为他很少会笑出来，但他喜欢听到电视里的观众哄然大笑的声音，喜欢看到喜剧演员夸张的表情动作。他换了个舒服的姿势，身体横躺在沙发上，双脚翘在沙发边缘。他现在终于习惯在室内穿拖鞋了，虽然穿睡衣的习惯他怎么也适应不了，在室内他最多可以做到不穿外套不戴帽子。Bucky挪了挪枕在右手臂上的脑袋，快有五天没有刮过胡子了，即使穿着长袖也会有点扎人。他的左手在肚皮上挠了两下，那里微微隆起，时不时会有点痒，冰凉的金属手指也不会刺激到那里，大概是因为有足够的脂肪。没有运动锻炼的现在他的食欲还是那么好，发胖得不是没有理由。天气舒适的时候，他坐在门口阶梯上翻看报纸，邻居那个五岁大的孩子见到他便会问他是不是怀孕有小宝宝了，还对他说如果是有小宝宝可以告诉他，他会为此保密。那个金色小卷发总是悄悄奔到他身边，说点这个说点那个，声音细细小小的，Bucky几乎就是听着，继续看他的报纸。Bucky为他修过一次玩具车，那之后他开始和小卷发说他小时候跟着父亲学修车的事，他对着小卷发亮晶晶清澈的眼睛不知道为什么故事说了一半就没再说下去了。

再醒来时已经是中午，Bucky从沙发上坐起来托住额头，昏昏沉沉，房间里的空气令他窒息，所以他开大了空调。开窗户其实可以更快地把糟糕的味道散出去，但他不能这么做。记得早几年在海德拉寥寥可数的几次发情，那些人看他的眼神里都是鄙夷和不齿。但他们畏惧Bucky，不敢拿他怎么样，即使有几个Alpha蠢蠢欲动地接近他，Bucky只是挥几下拳头也就能把人吓退。他猜测自己的味道一定是像后巷垃圾箱那样的恶臭，因为每到这时他都会因为闻着这样的味道而感到心悸头昏。他闻不出自己的味道，有哪个omega能闻到自己的味道呢，只能听他们的Alpha把那味道夸得天花乱坠，而甜言蜜语背后的意图再明显不过，他不需要这个，他也从未拥有过一个Alpha。无论力量上还是心理上他都不会允许一个Alpha随随便便上了他，或者标记他。

 

********************

希尔德总部的休息室里一片热闹，七八个年轻的omega女性围着金发Alpha，不时会爆出尖叫声，这样的情况在这里几乎每天都在上演。金发Alpha不大说话，在omega们凑近时红着脸，不自在地摆弄他的帽檐。

“嘿，Steve。”  
红发Alpha在休息室门口唤了一声金发男人，这也是每天都在上演的一幕。Steve朝门边的人挤了个眼，挥手打了招呼。一脸抱歉地向身边的人表示自己必须走了，然后一路快步走到门边。

“嘿，Nat。”

“又是不容易的一天，哼？”  
Natasha捧着一份文件走在Steve身边，不怀好意地抬抬眉毛。

“打住，Nat，别再嘲笑我了。”  
Steve回头看了一眼休息室里还在对他挥手的omega们。

“真的不打算找一个？要我说那个金发姑娘还不错。”

“你觉得不错你可以上，我只是没有这种想法。”  
Steve对路过的同事打着招呼，不论面对谁都是带着他谦逊温暖的微笑，像冬日的阳光，能照进最阴冷的角落。

“Steve，不要总像个七八十岁的老头那样说话，你还不到三十。”  
Natasha白了男人一眼。  
“今天的活结束了？”

“应该还有几单，送完可以直接回家。”

“Steve，我只是好奇，送这么多omega订单，你没有被盯上过？不敢相信你没有点什么……”  
Natasha声音里是她惯有的戏谑，说话间不时瞟一眼Steve，好像能从他的脸上研究出什么来一样。  
“你知道，omega们……他们买的都是热潮补给，你又这么辣……”

“Nat，你这是歧视。你知道热潮是omega的生理特征，well，你可以这样嘲笑他们，但他们可能正为此受苦……”

“All right, all right.这不是他们的选择，他们想要像Alpha一样强壮，不想要做附属，他们有权利受到平等对待……认真的？Steve？我差不多知道你为什么一直没有艳遇了。”

“是，是。”  
Steve摇摇头，自然是有人会对他有好感，也许公司让他送那么多omega订单就是利用他英俊亲和的外貌，并且对他的人品信得过，也从未出过什么岔子，对于客户对于公司都是一举两得的好事。很难说Steve为希尔德创造了多少额外订单，揽了多少固定客源。

********************

Bucky一个下午已经去门边探了好几次，没有一点动静。他有点后悔自己没有早点去商场和药店购置这些必需品，现在的电视购物说的优惠准时看来也不全可信。时间是晚上七点出头，虽说天还亮的像大下午，但今天看来是没戏了。Bucky坐在窗边的小藤椅上，空调出风口就在他右手边，他有气无力地捧着一玻璃盆奇多芝士球，机械地往嘴里塞。

门铃响了，Bucky晕乎着一抬腿，半盆芝士球洒了一地，他咒骂两句草草收拾了一下。然后拍拍大腿上的碎屑，朝们边走。即使他浑身的力气和脑力都已经被热潮折腾没了，Bucky还是没有忘记拿起门边衣架上的帽子戴上，这对他来说已经是一种肌肉记忆了。

“嘿”  
门外的金发男人打了招呼，手臂下夹着一个箱子。男人穿着深蓝色T恤，胳膊上有希尔德公司的LOGO，他胸口剧烈起伏，中间有一小滩汗渍。  
“抱歉我来晚了，James先生，是吗？”

Bucky脑袋压得很低，他透过浓密的睫毛去看金发男人，鼻子眼睛皱成一团，好像对方是什么刺眼的光线。

“嘿”  
他回了一句，又瞅了男人几眼，这与他平时见到的那些人不一样，比如这个区域Domino披萨送餐的小伙子，是个矮墩的墨西哥人，说话时常夹着西语。再比如他右手边那户的邻居，年迈的老太太，见到Bucky总夸他长得俊俏（即使他胡子也不刮，帽子遮住半张脸），他猜老太太对谁都这么说。眼前的男人呢，金发碧眼，戴了和他差不多的帽子却阳光俊朗，他嘴角的笑容让Bucky感到熟悉，再看看他的身材，确定这不是健身教练或者杂志模特吗？男人身上好闻的味道令他萎靡的精神振奋，刚修剪过草坪般的清新，男人的出现如盛夏里的一场暴雨带走了他一天的低气压。

“你在烤蛋糕吗？”  
男人的脑袋朝里探，嗅着鼻子，全然不介意Bucky耷拉着的脑袋和他畏缩缩不礼貌的眼神。

“呃，没有……”  
Bucky顺着他的视线转头看进自己的屋子。哪有什么烤蛋糕，且不说他除了煮点意大利面，热点披萨别的什么都不会。Bucky的表情变得更困惑，甚至向后退了一步。

男人又嗅了几下，摇头，晃了一下手。  
“别在意了。”

男人把箱子捧到面前，比对起上面的名字，一边摆弄手里的小机器，嘴里念念有词。  
“那么，James先生，我们需要检查一下货品吗？”

Bucky在大脑开始运转前就已经给金发男人让了条道，他喉结滚动，面对金发男人的笑容想不出一个拒绝的理由。

“BTW，我是Steve，很高兴见到你”  
男人朝屋里走，向Bucky伸出一只手。

 

* * *

 

“嗨，我叫James，我想……我想你已经知道。”

Bucky去握男人悬在半空的手，Steve的手心温热，手掌有力，只是Bucky始终没有勇气与他对视。

 

“OK，OK”

Steve嘴里随意念叨，准备找个桌子把纸箱放上去。

 

“哦，shit……shit”

Bucky揽了一摞小餐桌上不知道是昨天还是前天的餐盘和零食包装袋，草草丢进厨房水槽里，盖上一块洗碗布，又从地上捡起几个垃圾丢进篓子里，手心在裤子后面蹭了几把。他这才意识到自从搬来这里以后，是第一次有人进家里。他局促地到处走动，嘴里瞎咕哝。

 

再回到桌边时，金发男人手里拿着一个相框，是张老照片，十二岁的Bucky搂着一个金发小个子，两个少年站在科尼岛的海滩上，Bucky只穿着一条沙滩短裤，对着镜头笑得两颊鼓囊囊，细软的棕发被吹乱在眼角，身边的小个子嘴抿成一条线，偏着脸抬头看向Bucky，瘦削的脸上一对大眼睛显得格外突兀。少年们的身后是四五个玩水的路人，所有人穿着清凉，不远处的海面波光闪耀。没错，正值夏季，就像现在。金发男人手指紧紧捏着相框，有那么一会儿甚至忘记要呼吸。Steve偏过头不可置信地看向不远处正瞅着他的omega。

 

“Bucky？”

 

Bucky有几秒钟发懵，但是---------除去所有不可能的，剩下的，即使再不可能，也必定是真相----------眼前的这个金发碧眼，比他高大，体格健壮的男人正是照片里的另一个少年。

 

“Steve……这不可能是真的……”

Bucky的声音越来越小，最后的几个音像是说给自己听的。

 

“Bucky！Bucky你去哪儿了？为什么那个时候没有告诉我？”

Steve两三步跨到呆愣的omega面前一把搂住他，他还有很多问题想问。十五岁那年Bucky随家里一声不响地搬走了，他甚至是后来才知道的，他们最后一次见面是在Barnes家里，大吵一架，Steve生了几天闷气，当他决定再去找Bucky时才听说一家人已经搬走了。但是他没有再继续问，他几乎想把刚才的话收回，那些又有什么重要呢？重要的是Bucky回来了，他又回到了布鲁克林。他的朋友，他爱恋的对象。那个曾经不论什么时候都在笑的家伙，那个咕嘟嘟灌下一瓶汽水说自己长大后要比James Dean潇洒的家伙，学着那个名字和他一样的大众情人，叼起一根吸管当作烟，眯起眼蔑视一切。旧日历历在目。而现在的Bucky，Steve没有认出他来，他不敢与人直视，无法与人交流。究竟在他身上发生了什么可怕的事才能把那个少年硬生生磨成现在这副模样。

“抱歉，Bucky，你不用回答我，抱歉。我只是很高兴能再见到你。”

 

Steve松开手，生怕自己把对方拥抱得太紧太急。

 

“我很抱歉……Steve……我很抱歉……”

 

********************

 

“我在希尔德工作是最近两年的事，我和Sarah，我们搬到了更大一点的房子，工作稳定，Sarah用不着再劳累，一切都非常顺利。”

 

Steve被留下来吃晚餐，他们刚吃完一份超薄多芝士的意大利辣香肠披萨，Bucky的口味一直以来没有变过，简单又大众是他的最爱。聊天的所有话题都是Steve找出来的，他说说自己的近况，说他身体那些毛病是怎么被治好的，他是怎么长得像现在这么壮的，他还是会在周末的时候找个公园或者露天咖啡馆画画素描，他的生活，一切平淡美好。Bucky听他一件件说，为他感到欣慰，为他骄傲，Steve一直都是这样，无论他是那个小个子还是现在的高个壮汉，他总是那么轻易地为生活中的小事感到满足，为那些细碎的美好所感动，并且不吝于分享他这些‘寻常’心思。Bucky曾经也和他一样，只是更俏皮些，这大概是他们为什么能成为多年玩伴的原因。Bucky脱下扣在脑门上的帽子，深吸入一口气，Steve安抚的味道浸入他的身体。

 

“Steve……我过去几年里做过的事，那些可怕的事，只会跟着我一辈子。”

Bucky低着头，别在脑后的头发滑到脸颊边。他眼里空洞洞一片，像在回忆，再抬起头时Steve只觉得眼前的人灵魂已经被抽空。他伸出一只手臂绕过Bucky的背后在对方的胳膊上来回摩擦安抚，力道刚刚好，Bucky歪了头搭在Steve的肩膀上。

 

“而且，我的不辞而别，我们那次争吵，抱歉。”

 

“没什么，没什么，Bucky，那都不是什么要紧事。你看，你回来了，我们又遇上了，还有什么比这更重要的。”

 

Steve侧脸靠在Bucky的头顶，他吸吸鼻子，甜滋滋的味道里带点阴天里的湿木头味------是他失落时的味道。但是，老天，他直到今天才知道Bucky是个omega。曾经他身体太弱，发育也晚，对于信息素味不敏感，再加上Bucky总挥着拳头帮他处理麻烦，他一直默认Bucky是个Alpha，也许这也算是他某种意义上的歧视。

 

“对了，Bucky，我的车停在你门外的街边，会有什么问题吗？”

 

“呃，早上九点前应该都没有问题，但是过了九点他们动作很快，你知道的，那些家伙印罚单的速度比印钞票还快。”

 

“哦……”

这是Bucky留他的意思吗？现在天已经全黑了，照纽约夏季的昼夜更替情况来看已经是过了9点。年幼时他们常在对方家里过夜，这甚至都是不用去讨论的，只要Steve和Sarah说他晚上在Barnes家里吃晚餐那基本就等于默认他晚上不会回家，他会和Bucky看电影，吃Winnie Barnes烤得香喷喷的蓝莓派，吃撑了就在二楼的房顶上四仰八叉地躺着，Bucky说他喜欢的机械和深奥的物理理论，Steve则是谈他喜欢的画，他想要像那些画家一样，一整天都能坐在画布前，只管专心画画不用考虑什么时候去休息。Steve现在再也没有了这样的担忧，他可以想画多久画多久，他可以搬起是他体重好几倍的东西，他可以帮助自己想要帮助的人，他实现了那点小心愿。比那些都重要的是，他再次遇见了Bucky Barnes。

 

“我可以留下来吗？”

 

Steve用鼻尖轻轻搔刮Bucky的头顶，问出这句话时脸颊有一丝红晕。

 

“你愿意留下来？”

 

Bucky几乎立刻抬起搁在Steve肩上的脑袋，用难以置信的眼神看他。

 

“当然，Bucky，我当然愿意留下。”

 

Steve一只手揽过omega，亲吻了他的额头。

 

“而且，我还有很多话没有和你说。”

 

********************

 

半夜，Steve迷迷糊糊被身边的动静弄醒了，枕边的omega蜷着身体瑟瑟发抖，嘴里发出压抑的哼哼声。

 

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

 

Steve捞过omega，他的上衣汗湿，额头发烫，牙齿直打颤。房间里的温度颇高，Alpha热得受不住，但是他现在更关心Bucky。怀里的omega一言不发，还在止不住地发抖，他的味道不再是先前的清甜，贴切点来说像是甜味发射源，从他身体里源源不断地朝周围散着浓烈的甜香气息，像张蛛网牢牢绑住了Alpha。Steve的阴茎起了反应，在内裤里弹了几下，该死，虽然这是他从未遇见过的情形，但是直觉告诉他Bucky正在发情。

 

“Bucky，醒醒。”

 

Steve晃晃意识不清的omega，终于看到他扇扇睫毛睁开了眼睛。

 

“Steve……”

 

“Bucky，你有抑制剂吗？在哪里，我去拿。”

 

“抑制剂是处方药，我……我没有医生……”

 

Steve急得额角都是汗，他考虑带Bucky去医院，但是仔细思考一下Bucky的情况，去医院应该也不是一个选项。他正急得团团转，下一秒被omega捉住了手腕。

 

“Steve，你闻起来很棒”

 

Alpha凑近了一点，抚了一把他散了一脸的头发。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我是想问你，你是Alpha吗？”

 

Steve点头。

 

“那我可以闻你的味道吗？如果这不会困扰到你。”

 

Steve搂了一把omega的腰把他抱着坐起来，手托住对方的脑袋，搁在自己左肩，信息素腺附近，手在对方脑后顺着他的头发。Bucky浅浅吸了几口，满意地叹了一声，状况似乎有了好转。但他很快呼吸变得又急又喘，胸口剧烈起伏，下体可耻的部位一股热流涌出，浸湿了棉质的运动长裤，omega哼了一声，不适地扭动身体。不再安于只是闻Alpha的信息素，他靠近腺体的位置，舌尖在微微肿胀的腺体上舔弄，只是这样简单的动作他又比先前舒服了不少，他愈发贪婪地对着那里又吸又啃，早已忘了他正被自己的omega本能吞噬所剩不多的理智，Alpha的味道，他熟悉的声音，陌生却令人安心的宽厚臂膀，他几乎被欲望淹没。直到Steve倒抽了一口气，他才猛地意识到自己做得有多过。大概是感到Bucky想要道歉的意思，Steve拍拍他的后背。

 

“Bucky，it’s OK，你可以做你想做的。”

 

也许是受到对方声音的鼓励，omega调整姿势，嘴唇再次回到Alpha信息素腺，舌头在腺体边缘勾勒，他想试试咬下去会怎么样，但他是个该死的omega，这样的想法只让他自己肿胀发疼的腺体生生抽搐，蜜穴里分泌出更多粘液。他犹豫着从Steve的颈项离开，眼眶通红，像匹狂躁的小兽。Steve捧起omega的脸，不由分说地吻上去，生涩却热情，他像是等了几个世纪才下了这样的决心。Bucky搂紧男人的肩膀，跨上Alpha的大腿，亲吻间胡乱拉扯对方的衣服，呼吸愈发焦灼紊乱，嗓子里发出低低地嘶吼声。一切变得失控，Alpha抱起Bucky的腰一把丢在床上，又为自己粗鲁的行为感到懊悔。

 

“Bucky……”

 

“操我”

 

Omega声音干哑，像是一秒也不能等地去扯男人的裤子。两个人终于光裸着暴露在对方面前时，Bucky又开始不自在地扭动，抚摸着Alpha紧实的肌肉更让他忍不住对自己的身体遮遮掩掩。但一切又不再那么重要，他拉近Steve，急切等待被男人插入，后穴一阵阵收缩，挤压出大量晶莹的黏液，他不知羞耻地散发omega求欢信息素。Alpha的身体压上来，阴茎抵住湿热的穴口，毫不费力地没入。所有人都说上一个发情的omega比你学走路都容易，Bucky想大概就是这个意思。Steve的肉刃在他体内抽插，而他享受着像是得到救赎一般舒适快乐，这就是他从未尝试过的性爱。

 

* * *

 

Bucky在刺眼的阳光中醒来，他皱着鼻子，一只手挡住眼睛。差点忘记自己的卧室里还有窗户，还可以有阳光，大多数时间Bucky是在客厅的沙发上看着电视入睡，偶尔在房间里休息时也是把深色的窗帘拉得紧紧的。身边的床垫陷下去，一双手来到他的脸颊边将碎发别到耳后，然后是温柔的亲吻，落在他的脸颊和唇角。

 

“起床吧，小奶猫。”

 

金发男人一只胳膊托住脑袋，安静地望着他，略带羞涩地朝他眨眼，而这样温馨甜蜜的画面让Bucky误以为是自己是在什么梦里。但这是现实，即使他们半夜里的疯狂没有丝毫真实感，但两人光裸的躯体和他身体深处的酸软餍足是比什么都能说明问题的。

 

“早……早上好”

 

Bucky在喉咙里咕哝一声，Steve扯出一个笑容，像只大型犬，翻了个身趴在omega身上，压上他的全部重量。Bucky猝不及防地咳了两声，翻了个白眼，Alpha没有给他抱怨的机会，热切地在对方的脸上亲吻，与他鼻尖厮磨。

 

“I love you,Bucky.”

 

Steve认真地在omega的嘴唇上啄了一口，空气里倏地添了一丝恐慌的味道，Steve知道是Bucky还没有准备好，Bucky有足够多的理由对他的表白产生抗拒，他有足够多的理由拒绝。但这是Steve想说的，他没办法在昨天与Bucky激烈欢爱后不表达自己的心意，这也许需要omega花些时间来消化，但是早说出来，也意味他们之间少了等待。

 

“而且，昨天晚上很棒。”

 

说话间Steve的老二也赞同地起了反应，隔着一床薄被抵在omega的双腿间，引得对方哼了一声。

 

“你可以从我身上下来了吗”

 

Bucky的声音又低又糯，Steve没有动，反而耍赖地在omega的双腿间来回蹭了几下。他印象中Bucky的声音活泼清脆，唯一没变的是他声音里的甜味，Steve很难说他更爱Bucky的哪种声音，正如他很难说清他更爱哪个Bucky。他的拇指在omega的胡茬上来回摩挲，眼神在对方红艳丰满的下唇流连。

 

“我什么时候也得给自己来点这个。”

 

“不是很确定那会适合你。”

 

“我猜你说得对，Bucky，你总是对的。”

 

Alpha的声音里有玩笑的意思，表情谄媚地对Bucky抬抬眉毛，这让身下的男人羞红了脸。

 

“我认识的Steve Rogers可不会说这种话。”

 

Steve捏了一把对方精致的鼻尖。

 

“我认识的Bucky Barnes也不会这么轻易害羞。”

 

他不知道自己的话是不是说得过了，但是还好，Bucky看上去是被逗乐了，他抬起脚尖轻踢了一下。

 

“嘿，大个子，几点了？”

 

“我猜中午了？或者下午？”

Steve脑袋朝窗外偏了偏示意对方。

“冰激凌车应该都不会太早出门。”

 

“shit，Steve，你的车……”

 

金发男人一下从omega身上跳开，套了身衣服冲出门，再回来时手里带着几张A4纸。

 

“就像你说的……”

 

Steve看了一眼厨房的钟，苦着脸甩了甩手里的单子。

 

“一张115一张65……我猜他们不愁吃穿。Bucky我得去交钱了，抱歉，我很快会回来，在那之前你吃点东西，继续休息，可以吗？”

 

Bucky哼了两声，不打算从床上起来。

 

********************

 

Bucky从冰箱里翻出些火腿，再掀开微波炉边的柜子，拿起那个空塑料袋，面包一片不剩，看来他得啃着火腿就点牛奶，这怎么想都只让他皱眉。他看见桌上那个纸箱，心想是了，他买的这箱补给还没有吃，虽然多是些零食，但是起码比火腿强得多。他想着桃子口味的果冻和坚果能量饼干，火急火燎地开了箱。

 

“What the hell？”

 

他拿起箱子里那个玩意儿，记忆好像已经不是他自己的了，他记得给购物台打电话时虽然对这东西动了心，但是理智还在，他应该买的是一堆……Bucky按了一个键，上面的仿生材料开始伸缩振动，他吞咽了一下，赶紧关上。他瞥了一眼时间，Steve出门不久，去交罚单不算上排队的时间，来回在路上也要花掉一个多小时。他们昨晚的确来了一次激烈的性爱，但是Bucky不知道自己的神志还能清醒多久，他记得昨天晚上祈求Steve上自己，即使是现在也没有办法接受自己说出的话，以及失去理智后的行为。但是他可以在Steve回来前解决这些，他看了一眼手里的按摩棒，打定了主意。如果他可以自己来的话，不该把Steve也牵扯其中。

 

Bucky脱掉长裤，坐在沙发上，双腿分开，后穴湿润酸软，他试着将左手的拇指探进去，光滑的金属手指搔刮内壁，他舒适地喘着气，欲望微微抬头。他抽出手指，放进嘴里吮了一口，浓烈的Alpha信息素味还在，这提醒他昨夜是怎么欲求不满地用双腿锁住Steve让他射在自己身体里，让他在自己体内成结的。Bucky不敢相信自己有这样一面，他瞬间红了脸，闭起眼睛想象Alpha抽插的力度，阴茎滚烫的热度，他压抑地喘息，两根手指滑进身体里抽插动作，他不知道自己在Steve的身下竟然会那般不知耻地浪叫。他想起他们那年的争吵，Bucky正值omega发育期，迎接了自己的第一次热潮，他那时在自己的小房间里学着不知道谁借给他的杂志里，用手指操着自己，就像现在，只是那会儿更生涩。自从装上金属手臂后，他更乐于用这只看起来冰冷刺骨的手操自己，这感觉奇妙，他常分辨不出是谁在操自己，也许这正是他从中得到快感的原因。Steve一直以为Bucky是Alpha，他的小个子伙伴几乎是这样默认的。Bucky从未否认过，他向来回避这样的话题，也从未探究过Steve，只以为他是个beta，毕竟从他身上从来闻不出任何的信息素味。而那天Steve来找他问他为什么爽约时，他不能说自己在房间里做的龌龊事，他最好的朋友认为他开始隐瞒自己，认为他们之间不再无话不谈。也许是Bucky还在为自己突如其来的生理转变挣扎，也许是不知道怎么开口和Steve说他们即将搬走，无论是因为什么，他们就这样大吵了一架。分开了十多年。

 

Bucky又加了一根手指，越发迅速随意地在后穴进出，带出大量滑腻的液体，他短促的呻吟里都是急切。Omega最终抽出埋在体内的手指，右手拿着按摩棒来到穴口，把顶端塞进去的时候也许还有羞耻感和抗拒，但比起手指更粗大真实的触感让他湿热的那处渴求收缩，液体顺着浅插在体内的柱体滑落，Bucky将手里的仿生性器插到最深处。快感太鲜明，他胸口剧烈起伏，大喘着手指嵌进身后的沙发垫，生理性泪水顺着太阳穴滴落。Omega眨眨眼，握着假阳具的手抽出一些，对着机器上的按钮按了下去，体内发出嗡嗡声像是他身体里多了个小型发电机，他看了眼自己的金属臂，这似乎没有什么违和。体内小幅度的抽插和震动让他舒服地阖上眼，头靠向后面的垫子里，右手握在把手上偶尔协助着抽插几下，变换角度。Bucky的性器兴奋地挺立，从一开始就缺乏照顾，它不像Alpha的那般雄伟，但也有它的精致俏丽，Bucky是喜欢在操着后面时抚慰那里的。他抬起闲着的金属臂，手指缠上性器，指尖搔刮龟头，带着前液粗糙随性地撸动几把，通常他没有机会享受这个，如果他想让自己的蜜穴享受优先权的话，他可怜的小兄弟只能受到右手的照顾。那也是舒适的，温热的手心在阴茎上来回套弄，有种温柔和怜悯的意思，现在的Bucky想来。但是看着那只泛着金属光泽的手包裹住脆弱的那处更让他感官冲击，血液倒流，后穴收缩回应这样的刺激。Omega粗喘着两只手重复着同样的动作，舌头在下唇来回舔舐，他突然想尝尝Alpha的味道，他有过这样的想法，但是他怎么能向Steve提出这样的要求。Bucky犹豫着抽出埋在体内带给他快乐的大家伙，沾着他自己透亮的蜜液和Alpha射入的白浊精液。他的左手还在下体来回撸动，丝毫没有懈怠的意思，舌尖试探着沿着假阳具的底部一路舔到顶端，满意地尝到Alpha-Omega交合后融汇在一起的信息素味，当然，Alpha浓厚的信息素像是套上他颈项的枷锁，让他无法呼吸思考，除了祈求更多，他又舔了一次，比之前的那一下更淫靡卑贱，然后他将顶端含入口中，模仿着性交的动作吞吐，他没有做过这个，会因为偶尔含得太深而被呛住，眼角湿润地咳喘，但很快又迫不及待地把仿生性器塞进嘴里，再次卖力地舔弄吞吐。Bucky的左手不知道什么时候又探进下面的那处甬道，上下两处都被塞满的快感让他忘情发颤，他将假阳具从嘴里抽出来，不舍地哼了两声，再次塞进下面那处紧窒。鬼使神差地没有将左手的手指抽出来，下面被塞得超出负荷，他鼻子里哼着气，不知所措地甩甩头发，两边的碎发已经全都汗湿了贴在颊边。但是他不想选择，即使后穴肿胀充血，Omega还是不想放弃任何一种快感。他开始小幅度抽插起右手里的按摩棒，左手保持着插入的姿势等待身体适应。穴口越发酥软，快感攀升，Bucky开始动作起一直休息在体内的手指，浅浅地抽插，两种截然不同的快感在身体里蔓延，他甚至从不知道自己可以承受这么多，直到一股白浊喷上小腹，他抽泣着发狠地将假阳具朝体内捣了几下，大脑里除了愉悦的喧嚣便是一片空白，也没有听到门锁转动的声音。

 

* * *

 

 所以Steve进门时看到的是这样一副景象，Bucky双腿大张靠在沙发上，头向后仰进沙发垫里，迷醉的表情，红艳的双唇微启，艰难地喘着气。隆起的小腹上沾着大量白浊，穴口完全地暴露，以过分淫靡的方式插着一根按摩棒以及他的金属手指。Steve不知道自己眼神和思绪的重点该放在哪里，他大概不该去思考这样粗鲁又放纵的方式是否真的让Bucky享乐，但是他也不愿将想法放在那只金属手臂上。他从昨天进门开始就一直忽略那只显得怪异阴冷的胳膊，他不可以让自己的视线在上面停留也不能问Bucky与这只胳膊相关的问题，起码现在还不行。但是显然Bucky还没有注意到他的存在，他不愿意上前说一句‘嘿，Bucky’然后打破Bucky沉沦的梦境，但Omega甜蜜撩人的信息素就萦绕在周围，他思考犹豫得越久就越无法把控自己的Alpha本能，他的阴茎在棉质的布料下涨得发疼，昨夜缠绵过后的身体与Omega有了丝缕联结，身体里的每个细胞都食髓知味般叫嚣着逼迫他靠近omega。

 

Bucky察觉到空气里信息素的异样时，Steve正在厨房里，面前放着一个外卖用的棕色纸袋，旁边还有两杯咖啡。Alpha烦躁得不知道如何是好，他擦着额角的汗，胸口剧烈起伏。

 

“Bucky，我想罚单可以晚点交，所以去附近买了点吃的，我想你需要些食物补充能量。”

 

Steve双手撑在料理台上，耷拉着眉毛，视线在Bucky的脸上与他身后沙发垫之间摇摆不定。

 

“我现在还是觉得你需要吃些东西，但是，老天，也许可以再等等？”

 

Omega还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，但是仅存的理智提醒他不体面的部位里正塞着更不体面的东西，他抽出体内的玩意儿，在突如其来的空虚中呢喃一声。Alpha在向他靠近，他努力调整姿势，直到对方坐在身边的沙发上。

 

“Bucky，我可以这么做吗？”

 

Steve擦掉omega眼角的生理性泪水，在omega点头的瞬间吻了上去。Bucky犹豫了一瞬，伸出舌头探进Steve的唇瓣里舔弄，在寻到Alpha火热的舌尖后勾上去纠缠，他一只手来到男人的脑后，将两人的距离拉得更近。舌尖不时在Alpha的上颚搔刮，躲开Alpha急切的追逐，又出其不意地再次热情地勾上去吮吸。金发男人的手在他的腰上揉捏，力道有些控制不当，雪白的腰肢上多了几道扎眼的指痕，omega没有为此困扰，他在亲吻间艰难地呼吸，伸手去扯Alpha的T恤。亲吻短暂地中断，金发男人褪去上衣，Omega帮着解放出他长裤下跃跃欲试的小兄弟。Bucky祈求地抬眼看Steve，无需他开口，男人清楚他想要的是什么，亲吻间他尝到Bucky舌尖的味道，可以模糊地猜到在他离开的时候omega做了什么。Steve鼓励般拍拍omega的脑袋，点了头。

 

Omega趴跪在沙发垫上，金属手指环绕住Steve充血挺立的阴茎，不像对待自己时的粗暴，他小心撸动几把，满意地听到Steve的呻吟声。‘看吧，Steve也会爱上这个’他为自己的这只手臂感到自得。而Steve第一次直观地对他这只特殊的手臂有了认识，老天，这真是艺术，不像他想象的那般冰冷，有血肉之躯的温度，有金属的丝滑，环住Steve硬挺的压力是那么均匀和恰到好处。但下一个瞬间，温暖湿润的口腔包裹住阴茎的顶端，强烈的对比让他颤栗，omega的舌尖在他的龟头打着圈朝上舔弄，吮吸时发出响亮的水声。Steve喘着气，小心地朝上挺动，渴望被omega含得更深。如同收到信号般，Omega脑袋沉下去吞入茎身，口腔被硕大的性器填满，只能从鼻腔里哼出声。Steve唤着Bucky的名字，被omega温软的口腔和灵活的舌头激得几乎发狂。Bucky开始小幅度吞吐，退出一些又立刻含到最深，像是舍不得从Alpha的性器退开，几次之后迅速动作起来，碎发在脸周摆动，omega软糯的鼻音哼着声，眉头深锁两颊艳红，看不出是痛苦还是享受。

 

Bucky的手掌下滑，来到滴着粘液的后穴，两根手指探进去戳刺。看到Bucky略显艰难的动作后，Steve抬起他的下巴，停下omega的动作。Bucky含着泪水的灰色眼眸眨巴着望向Steve，不明其意。

 

“Bucky坐起来，”

Steve拍拍沙发垫，站了起来。

 

Bucky换了个姿势半躺在沙发侧面的扶手，Steve站在他身边，两人交换了一个漫长贪婪的亲吻。Alpha再直起身时，Bucky扶着沾满自己津液的阴茎再次含入口中，顺从地将一条腿架上沙发靠背，双腿以可耻的方式大敞着，拿起手边的按摩棒塞进后穴，顺畅得没有丝毫阻碍，只适应片刻就点开按钮。挺立的性器被Bucky含在口中舔吮，omega甜蜜紧窒的甬道被巨物填满，穴口周围汪着一滩淫液，Steve被眼前的画面刺激地又胀大几分，闭上眼不敢继续看下去。

 

“Bucky……”

 

Bucky双颊有些酸胀，嘴唇离开硬挺，抬起眼看Alpha，对方正打算脱掉他的上衣，他显得抗拒。

 

“No……Steve……”

 

“为什么？可是我们昨天……”

 

“因为我不像你，我……应该说，有点胖……而且……”

 

Bucky声音低下去，沮丧地将身下的玩意儿也抽出来。

 

“It’s OK，Bucky，而且，我可以这么说，你并不胖。”

 

Bucky犹豫地脱掉上衣，光裸着身体，手不自在地不知道该遮肚子还是遮挡胳膊上的伤疤。但下一秒他被Steve一把抱了起来，omega惊呼一声，双腿勾在Steve腰后。Steve没有一点吃力，不如说‘很轻松’来描述更贴切。这是Bucky第一次对Steve的新体格有了准确直接的认识，他不再是那个小个子，他可以照顾好Bucky。

 

“这样还觉得胖吗？我觉得远远不够。”

 

Steve宠溺地在Bucky的臀部掐了一把，Bucky低着脑袋压在Steve的肩上闷声不说话，因为他即使开口，说出来的也是‘我不知道’。

 

“而且这里手感很棒。”

 

Steve又掐了两把，Bucky哼了一声嘟哝，

“你要这样操我吗？”

 

Alpha没有作答，笑着掂了掂挂在身上的omega，对方垂着脑袋当然没有看见他甜蜜又嘚瑟的表情。

 

“I love you, Bucky.”

 

Steve蹭蹭omega蓬松的卷发，再次说了这句话，肩上的人没气没力地叹了一声在他身上蹭着催促。Steve扶住阴茎对准濡湿的穴口刺了进去，被Alpha的粗硬贯穿的快感让omega小声喘了起来。Alpha双手捧住对方弹软的臀部抬起一点，松了手让omega在重力下跌落，阴茎再次整根没入。他这样重复几次，将omega抬得更高，捧着Bucky肉臀的手将他带向自己的下体，同时顶胯向上戳刺。Bucky被弄得浑身酥软，攀在Alpha身上，任凭对方按自己的节奏操弄他，浪叫着偶尔夹几句脏话。Steve加快了抽送的节奏，阴茎胀得厉害，根部一圈滚烫地蓄势待发。

 

“Bucky，你可以标记我。”

 

Steve粗喘着在omega耳边催促。Bucky这才意识到自己在Alpha颈项的信息素腺附近又舔又啃，一副想咬又迟迟不下口样子。

 

“除非你先标记我……”

 

Bucky搂着Steve的脖子，偏过头，将肿胀的腺体暴露在Alpha的视线里。Steve没有来得及照顾这里，他怕自己会不受控制地标记了omega。Steve还是有顾虑，他知道这意味着什么，也许Bucky并没有准备好，也许这是他放纵时的甜蜜情话。

 

“Bucky，你确定吗？”

 

Steve慢下来小幅地顶着胯，在甬道里研磨，忍住一口咬上那里的冲动，但是腺体附近的味道甜腻诱人，他凑近了舔在腺体上，omega愉悦地仰起头咒骂一声。

 

“Steve，标记我，在我身体里成结”

 

Bucky说话间晃动臀部套弄起Alpha肿胀的阴茎，颈部传来尖锐的刺痛，一股热流顺着肩膀滑落，他吸着气身体颤个不停，Alpha的信息素正通过他的血液传遍全身，Bucky在快感与疼痛间挣扎，最终抽噎着射了出来。Alpha在他体内冲刺，蜜穴深处在冲撞下被顶开，Bucky收紧双腿在颠簸中承受。Alpha阴茎根部愈发胀大，一股股滚烫的精液洒进蜜穴深处，穴口被撑大的结塞满。

 

********************

 

Steve吃了一口冷掉的外卖，手捏在omega的腰上，笑得满足。

 

“手感很棒”

 

“说真的？Steve？你是长了个子又学会了油腔滑调？”

 

“Bucky，我说真的。”

 

Bucky拍开Alpha放在身上的那只手，笑了出声，眼角弯弯地眯成一条缝。

 

“我真的很想念这里。”

 

“你是说，你很想我？”

 

**********插曲**********

 

在Bucky的小公寓里过了两天荒淫A-O生活的Steve回到公司总部已经是下午了，当然上午是把他那辆车从监管的地方拖出来，老天，Steve不知道自己是该庆幸还是该抱怨。回到公司之后是有史以来第一次被他红发同事一顿训话。

 

“Steve，你的手机是掉进冰山里了，是吗？”

 

Steve听着红发Alpha说着周五的事，两个James的包裹被送错了地方，Steve不好意思说他的James把那根按摩棒用得很爽，但是听上去另一个James明显不是什么好说话的家伙。

 

“Jennifer说那个家伙把她劈头盖脸一顿骂，问哪来的这些果冻，把他的XX大雕送过来……anyway，除了fucking fuck shit剩下的话她就基本听不懂了，姑娘说那家伙说的大概不是英文，但是，也许是欧洲乡下土音。还好我们有Micheal，但是，兄弟……他周五去了现在也没有回电话……”

 

“哈”

Steve随意应和一声，走进办公室开始他新一周的任务。

 

 


	2. 紧身裤甜心（盾詹）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU/盾詹/隐芽冬/交友网站，一丢特工争风梗/两发完  
> James是詹吧唧，Bucky是冬吧唧  
> \--嘴上风流，身体却很生涩的詹（口胡）

“不行，说什么也不行。”

James双手抱胸，在小房间里踱了半圈，又绕回电脑桌边上，对着液晶屏幕狠狠敲了两下。正敲在金发妞的脸上，那张被点开的电子照片。他刚从外头回来，热得要命，在转角的意式小餐厅里外带了一份披萨，夏威夷风味的，叮嘱了Piero老头两遍他点的不是肉类汇总。总算挨到了周五，James吃着午餐牛肉卷时就盘算好了今晚来一份披萨开两罐啤酒，舒舒服服地和他的兄弟Bucky一起看一部傻兮兮不耗脑细胞的喜剧电影。他们好心的餐厅老板还附送了一份肉丸，这可多亏了他英俊的脸啊----James想，一定不是因为他偶尔帮忙搬过两箱水。回他们的小公寓也不过是一条街的距离，James还在思考电影的事，想他们惬意平常的小生活，他走得步伐轻快，嗅着披萨盒里的味道哼起小曲。敲了门没人应，他摸索着掏钥匙开门，客厅里黑洞洞的，从小房间里透出一点惨白的光照在他哥哥那张本就白得能反光的脸上，还真是有些吓到他了。Bucky可不是一个电脑迷，他甚至不怎么碰电脑，而比起这些更令James无法相信的是，这位先生竟然决定与交友网站上的辣妹约会。

“你知道这不可行。”

“为什么？”

为什么。为什么。哪来的为什么。短短一个词没有多少情绪变化，听在James耳朵里却不那么舒服。他这个哥哥平日里不爱出声，不是厌恶至极的事连一句表态的话都难从他嘴里撬出来，现在却为了一个从未见过面的金发妞质疑他。世界可真是乱套了。他承认这确实是个还算标致的妞，金发碧眼，胸大腿细，好吧，实实在在的辣妞。而且难得Bucky有了约会的念头，这是好事，本该是吹小号有拉拉队在一旁欢呼的好事。可一旦扯上了网络二字，什么都变得一言难尽，他不想举例子说那个同事Benny约姑娘约出疱疹的事，说什么也不能毁了晚餐的味道。谁也不会想在这样的事情上闹得反目的，但James不打算让步，绝不。他知道自己强势，对外人他是个小甜心、迷人天使，但对待他最亲密的家人时他是个不折不扣的小混蛋----以爱的名义----怪不得有人说爱是负担，挺有道理的不是吗。

“首先，你就不应该把自己的资料都放在网站上。”没错，这是教育Bucky的第一步。“是Natasha帮我注册的，信息不都是公开的，我也用了假名。”真是感谢他们隔壁的红发姑娘，她这一个月都别想来蹭哪怕一口面包或者一瓶酒。“你打算带她去哪儿？想过这个问题吗？”一个几乎没有社交的家伙，上一次约会大概是在高中，James有理由不担心他吗。“她说我们可以约在中央车站附近的小咖啡馆，她常在那里画画。”可不是嘛，设定上竟然还是个小艺术家，哦，我这个充满天真幻想的哥哥，James忍不住去拨一拨这家伙的中分卷发，但愿那位姑娘的心地像你的发丝一般柔软。可你仔细看看她照片里那身透着肉的粉色小裙子，露出来的一截腰，这可不是正经姑娘的打扮。“你会被骗得连内裤都不剩，知道吗？”James指指照片，又继续说，“再说这年头，什么样的女人都有。而且我告诉你，这样的女人有一半其实是男人，另一半是变态杀人狂。”他得说得夸张点，夸张点才有效果。

“这两种人我都不怕。”仔细思考一番，这句回答一点毛病也没有，但根本是零分逻辑，也是James不能眼睁睁看这家伙去上当受骗的理由，看看他抓重点的能力。他花了足足半个小时给Bucky罗列理由，整理思路，他可以去做演说家了，或者做个销售员也一定不赖。最终协商的结果是，James出面赴约。直接放人鸽子似乎太不Barnes家男孩子作风了----起码Bucky这句话还算有说服力。

他们窝在沙发里吃冷掉的披萨，看西部片，James有一下没一下地顺Bucky的棕发，他安静乖顺得像一只猫。高中毕业后Bucky去了伊拉克，吃了苦，失去了一只臂膀，回来后宛如变了一个人。从前人们都说分不清Barnes家的两个小子，他们只差了三岁，从身高上能辨出哥哥来。他们都有最迷人的微笑和清澈的眼神，会对着漂亮姑娘吹口哨，也会绅士地为老妪拉开玻璃门，如果比较比较舞姿James可能是更活泼的那个，他踮着脚尖摇晃脑袋的样子总像被灌了好几杯威士忌，可他那时候还不会喝酒呢。那是多么快活的时光啊。James宁愿一直做那个‘矮一截’的Barnes家男孩也不愿意他的哥哥经受无法逆转无法抹去的折磨。该死，该死的西部片，他不知不觉就在荒漠和仙人掌里走神了，James觉得他需要再来一瓶啤酒，并且在解决了明天下午的‘辣妹’后，他该认真为Bucky找一位合适的约会对象。

*****

从布鲁克林的公寓到中央车站要花去45分钟，James自认是位绅士，绅士的标准当然是约会十五分钟前到场。

这是一间没什么特色的露天咖啡厅。来往的人行色匆匆，行李箱滚轮咕噜噜的轧过地面，每一阵风都能带来一波混合的香水味，还有时不时的一句‘借过’。这可不是个约会的好地方。服务生正领他去座位，James发现了什么，向拿着菜单的姑娘示意自己遇见‘熟人’，径直朝那个位子去了。你看看，这里有一位比他还绅士的家伙呢。他是谁？金发辣妹----不，绝不是----辣妹的兄弟----猜中率在80%以上，他们真是像极了。

“嘿，在等人吗？”James绝不会用这么轻浮的语调去和一个陌生的姑娘攀谈，他猜自己的两条眉毛可以出来单独演一出戏了，你看那家伙的脸红了。

“嗨，你是Winter？你，你的头发。”男人惊讶的模样挺有意思的，他有纤长卷翘的睫毛，只有看它们煽动起来才能体会出其中的美妙，而藏在睫毛下的蓝眸美得能把人的灵魂吸进去，毫不夸张的说。“我差点没认出来，但你真的……”

“我真的怎么？”James倚在小圆桌上，不着痕迹地对Bucky的网名翻了个白眼。金发大个子脸越羞越红，他才不指望从这家伙嘴里套出一句俏皮话，压低了声音凑近男人，用慢了十倍的语速说道，“知道吗，大个子，你真辣。”他直起身子，干脆半坐在小圆桌上，从外套口袋里掏出一支棒棒糖叼在嘴里，他哪儿来的棒棒糖，天知道，多半从哪个小家伙手里骗来的。金发男人额角渗出了汗，收回原本架在圆桌上的一双手，这或许意味着他刚刚正在打量James的紧身裤。“不打算告诉我你的名字吗？”

“叫我Steve就好。”男人朝他伸出一只手，James握住了，温暖宽厚的手掌，虽然有些不礼貌，他多在这掌心里享受了一秒钟。“很高兴见到你，Steve，我是James。”

“我们坐下来喝杯咖啡？”Steve用了‘我们’，但显然指的是James，他现在真是一点也不得体，应该被人拎着耳朵教育的那种不得体。

**

“所以那张照片真的是你？？？”哦老天，James搅着手里的咖啡放了第四袋糖，他需要赶紧喝一口压压惊。还记得他前一晚说过什么来着，交友网站上的女人有一半是男人另一半是变态杀人狂，所以现在应该庆幸自己碰到的是前者吗。“那不可能是你，金色长发，还有那个胸----”他激动地用手比划起来。“那是一次奇怪的演出，很久之前了。那个胸----其实是里面塞了气球。”Steve不好意思地笑着，耸了耸肩膀加了一句，“让你失望了。”

“可不是嘛，你简直毁了一个少年的梦。”他扬起脸，做了个夸张的表情，苦不堪言的样子把对面的男人逗得更乐了。他们又咯咯笑了一阵，James想到什么又问了一句，“听说你是个艺术家。”

“不，不，那是我的一个，一个表亲。”Steve犹豫地瞥了他一眼，又继续说道，“实际上，是他来赴约才对。他临阵退缩了，因为，因为一些原因。他身体不算好，也不怎么会社交这一套。”

“我看你压根没有打算告诉我的意思？”James食指玩转放糖的小瓷杯，心里是有点得意的。

“抱歉。你会为此生气吗？”生气？当然不，别忘了他此行的目的就是替他的哥哥拒绝‘金发妞’的。他本该告诉Steve的，关于他关于Bucky、以及他们前一晚的谈话。但James是喜爱捉弄人的，这让他兴奋，让他紧张，人总要享受一些干坏事的乐趣，何况这伤害不到谁。“除非你请我吃一个杯子蛋糕。”

“一个就够了吗？”  
“今天的话，一个就够了。”

“你的意思是，我们还可以再见面？”期待与喜悦再也掩藏不住，Steve的眼神完全亮起来了。“我还可以再见到你吗James？”

他撇下嘴角佯装说不，到底经不住那双蓝眼睛垂下来，委屈得让人想赶紧摸摸他的脑袋，谁忍心让他失望呢，一秒钟也不行。“这是我的号码。”

******

算上节奏紧凑的午餐约会，两个月内James与Steve已经约会了不下于十次，他们进展得不错。以小学生的标准来看。

“所以你们到现在连个正经的kiss都没有？”他们的红发邻居在沙发上蹭食，与Bucky并排坐着，而坐在一边木椅上的James有点不自在，对面两双审视他的眼睛比刀还锋利（Bucky其实与平时无异，他一贯不爱眨眼睛）。他们之间当然有过亲吻。第三次约会结束的夜晚Steve在他脸颊上留了一个温柔可爱的吻，那时他脸颊热烫，心脏扑扑乱跳，嘴里胡言乱语一通。接下来的那一次他没有收到同样的待遇，再接下来一次同样的吻，同一边脸颊。那之后就成了一个固定流程。一个吻配一句工作顺利，或者配一句好梦。但这到底是礼貌十足的吻。

“我不敢想象你坐在他车里去海边浪漫了一整天后会没有一点进展。我和Bucky都不敢想象。”她说着胳膊肘捣捣一边喝牛奶的Bucky，那人不作声地点点头。“怎么看Bucky才像是没有性生活的那个，你给我一种坐在车里能直接把那个愣头青扑倒了生吞活剥的印象。还是欲求不满，自给自足那种。”

“不要在这个屋子里谈论性生活，我禁止你在Bucky面前说到这种话题。”James干咳两声，这都什么跟什么。Natasha逗逗一边闷不做声的Bucky，那家伙半个身子偏过去继续喝牛奶。他直觉对面两人鬼鬼祟祟的眼神里藏着点什么，但Bucky与Steve的那位兄弟约会也是最近几天才开始的事，他倒是不担心，只要他的兄弟九点之前回家。他也总赶在九点之前回家，并以这个虚拟的门禁为理由拒绝过Steve的一次邀他去自己公寓里看电影的请求。“我们讨论的是接吻，不，是约会。这有本质区别。”

“有吗？”Natasha瞥一眼James，再拉拢Bucky给她当后援。James扯着Bucky一只胳膊，试图将他拉到自己这一阵营，他们必须是一个阵营的，他沉默寡言的兄长一定像他看上去的一样禁欲，禁欲到不会去考虑接吻一类的事情。“当然，这间屋子里不会有第二个人同意你的观点。”

“是嘛……James，就拿你和Bucky都爱穿紧身裤这件事来说，你明显是只知道浪费资源的那个。”  
“你这句话是什么鬼意思？”  
“意思是，你不该拿出你这身裤子一样的魄（sao）力（jin）才对吗？再看看你平时的T恤领口都开到哪儿，是不是能露出半个胸的程度？我的意思很简单，不（消音）何撩。天地良心，我真有点同情你那位金发大胸的男友。”

James绝望地发现Bucky在一边小幅度点头。等着，James能扯出些像样的话来。

“你猜怎么着，我们其实接吻过，还是辣得人头晕的那种。”他双手交叉在胸前，扬起下巴，虚张声势的样子万年不变，哦，去他的万年不变。

“哦？不和我们说说吗？地点时间，上下文，希望这些你都已经想好了。”

“嘿！我说的是实话。你知道那家卖甜甜圈的小甜品店，布鲁克林美术馆附近那家粉红屋顶的，就是在那里。”他说得煞有其事，“我知道你要说我不像个脑子发热的高中生，Nat，我知道你要这么说，但是，事实是，我双手捧起Steve的脸，给了他全宇宙最棒的一个吻。你知道，比他们家招牌甜甜圈还棒的吻，不是我吹，虽然我念不出那甜甜圈该死的西班牙文名字，但是绝对比淋了牛奶糖果浆的味道棒很多。任你想象！”有一半是真的，比甜甜圈还棒的吻是真的，即使是在梦里，所有感受也够真实，无论Steve柔软甜蜜的双唇还是他颈间令人安心的味道。James确实想要这么做来着，在店里，他甚至都几句话把Steve挑逗得两颊通红了，他总有这个本事，从小咖啡馆里的第一面开始。如果说甜品店里给自己的借口是时候还早、有一群小鬼在附近的话，那么被Steve送回家门边的车里他是没有一丁点借口可找的，无论车里的气氛、男人清爽的笑和带了海风的味道，都该让人义无反顾才对。

“你就继续这么骗自己吧，James。”Natasha显得没劲地摇摇头，“要我说，你就是没胆。”

“什么？？开玩笑！Bucky，说点什么。”这真是触到James底线了。

“我知道你恐高。”

“你看，Bucky也说了，我就不补刀了。”

“好吧，好吧，等Clint到了你们三个爱怎么玩牌怎么玩，不用算上我了。”James摆出一张薄情脸，屁股却没挪动一下，口头强势是他的专项，仗义如James，怎么会在扑克之夜抛下这帮朋友。

Clint进门的第一句话就是‘Bucky，你看上去气色不错’，还扬起下巴对他的兄长眨了个眼。总觉得有什么不对劲，这三个人之间好像有点共同的秘密却不为James所知，至多是偷吃几罐冰激凌或者几块腊香肠的事，不值得他深思。

扑克之夜又无可避免地涉及James这段中学生式的恋爱话题，从最初的出谋划策变为对James的批斗大会，最后甚至与恋爱话题无关地评价James顽固，吝啬和不近人情，没有一条能和James扯上边的了，好吧，似乎是在谈论他们各自的上司。都喝多了。

可他难道真是那种有色心没色胆的人吗------萦绕许久却散不去的问号。James甚至不记得结束后自己有没有晃着Clint或者红发姑娘的肩膀如是问。他真是绝望至极。

* * *

“需要帮忙吗？”

听到声音后，Steve明显松了一口气，虽然无可避免的，他再次紧绷尴尬起来。老天，他究竟在这里做什么。半小时前他还和Sam在下城的一间酒吧里喝得天昏地暗，半个小时后他在这间小药店里，令人头疼的小方盒包装整齐地列在单独的货架上。Steve打开玻璃感应门又阖上，反复三四次后，终于‘成功’引来一位热情的店员。从穿着红色工作服的男人接近他开始，Steve就感到头皮发麻，余光里这家伙有一头清爽的短发，身高和体型都提醒Steve他心里正想念的男人。但世界上不会有这么巧的事，不会在最令人尴尬的时刻出现最令人尴尬的对象。事实证明，一切没有糟糕到那个地步。或许只是思念成灾，Steve眼里总有一个挥不去的身影而已，你瞧，这位店员哪里像他的James。

Steve木木地没有给男人回应，那边不知所措却又足够敬业地拉开感应门为他一一介绍起来，“我们这里的尺寸很齐全，从标准的，到大号的，到加大号的，味道香型有草莓的，香草的，薄荷的，海洋的……”男人在为他罗列各类选项，说到最上一列时Steve终于忍不住脸红到脖子，“如果是有特殊的嗜好，这里有凸点的，螺旋的，少润滑剂的，辣味的，纯黑的，独角兽的……”

“Okay，Okay，”停下，停下，他双手做着刹车的动作，这些词就像魔咒一般在他脑袋上方转个不停，Steve不敢想象在听到独角兽后还能听到什么更诡异的名词。他在心里为店员的敬业程度鼓掌，但对于所有这些新鲜信息都没做好任何的心理准备。他也不会在这一连串的介绍里弄明白什么所谓的尺寸口味和特殊嗜好，唯一的选择是都拿回去挨个了解透彻，该死的，他为什么不在光顾药店前先查一查维基百科，是什么让他误以为买成人用品和买口香糖一样没有难度，“我，我每种各来一个。”

对面店员的眼神是标准的WOW，嘴里却小心翼翼地说着“多谢惠顾”，一盒一盒从货架上取下来丢进购物篮里，手里握着小盒子偶尔对Steve来一句‘这个确实不错’、‘这个很甜蜜’，好像在夸Steve品味好（但这明显够尴尬的）。取完最后一盒后好像做了体力活，两人都擦了一把汗，对面的人问道，“还有什么别的需要吗？”

Steve从隔了三区的货架上拿了家庭装棒棒糖，巧克力豆，又细细找了一圈拿下一袋杯子蛋糕形状的软糖。可以预见店员在他拿了这些东西之后的反应，Steve发誓今天以后不会再出现在这间小药店里，为了他自己的尊严也为了这位好心的店员先生。

直到离开药店，Steve还没弄清楚此行究竟意义何在，毕竟他和James连个像样的吻都没有分享过。他却为了Sam那句‘有备无患’而提了整整两大包成人用品回家。

*****  
>>2小时前

“你们看上去还真甜蜜。”Sam指指Steve的手机桌面，“这家伙就像你吹的那么可爱，没记错的话你们在一起也两个多月了？”Sam意有所指地挑挑眉，追问一句，“进展的还顺利吗？”

手机桌面是上周在公园长凳上的合照，James穿军绿色长Tee，蜜色的肌肤在阳光下显得格外诱人，胳膊搂在Steve肩上，眯起一只眼的笑容是一贯的俏皮。他总爱穿勒得紧紧的深色牛仔裤，对于T恤的选择多数是V领，不是V领的那些他绝不会去扭哪怕一颗扣子。这是享受，又确实令Steve苦恼。

“你认为呢？”他回以Sam一个苦兮兮的笑，“用Stephen的话来说，我是整栋大楼的耻辱，老天，那个小鬼。”Steve摇摇头，闷了一口酒。Stephen是他对门公寓那对夫妇的孩子，还没到上小学的年纪，据说已经把身边能亲的小姑娘给亲了个遍。他真是个小混蛋，Steve想，但他行动力落后这个小混蛋不止二十年啊。

“兄弟，我必须说，在工作上你确实有一手。但是谈恋爱，你可能真不如那个小鬼。”Sam没看他，自顾自地吃盘子里的坚果，一粒一粒塞进嘴里，颇有点唠家常的意思。“有时候你得推自己一把，懂吗？你知道你那位小情人有多辣？你确定他没有同时在和别人约会吗？”

“James不是会同时和好几个人约会的那种人，”Steve把坚果托盘强行拉到自己面前，速度太快甚至撞倒了一只空酒杯。“放松点，放松点。你知道我这么说就是为了让你有点危机意识，他确实又辣又可爱，你也会担心，不是吗？老实说，到底进展到哪一步？告诉哥们，好帮你参考参考。”

**

“Steve，Steve Rogers，你这下麻烦可大了。”在Steve一番解释后Sam以欣赏外星人的眼神上下打量他，“我还真没想到糟糕成那样，两个月连个吻都没有，那真是……”说实在的，Steve的脸色不会好看，他指望对方能替他出点主意，而不是现在这样奚落他。“别急，没有恶意。你是个正直的人，你再次证明了这一点”Sam连忙再为Steve叫了一杯酒，又接连安慰他几句。

“事实上我有邀请他去家里，当然，被拒绝了。我认为那是个不错的夜晚，也许可以一起喝杯咖啡，看部电影，那种-----只有彼此的，不一定得做什么，但是能真正意义拉近距离的，你懂吗？”

“是……我懂，我懂，”Sam的表情是愣神的，甚至是困惑的，毫不意外地，下一秒翻了个白眼。“你看，Steve，工作的时候你会给自己设定目标对吗？所以你会为了目标而努力。谈恋爱也是同样的道理，如果你没有想着发生点什么的话，那当然什么也不会发生。”

“你的意思是我该订个目标？比如，在X月X日前完成XXXX -----这样的？”

“是，呃，不，我是说你想要和James更进一步吗？你难道没有一点冲动或者*&*￥#%￥什么吗？”

“我当然有。问题是，当我看到James，他看我的样子，让我觉得自己在欺负他。和他一起的时候，他确实自在又能说，什么都能谈一点，甚至会带有各种我不知道算不算是挑逗的成分在里面，但那是我们保持合适距离的时候，在公园里、餐厅里，我们相处得棒极了。一旦私下里相处，我总觉得，总觉得他眼里有些什么让我没办法对他做出任何过分的事，他好像在和我说‘Steve，一个晚安吻就足够了’。”

“好吧，哥们算是懂了。这确实超出你能力范围了，老绅士。简单来说，你那位火辣又充满风情的小情人实际可能和你一样毫无经验。”Steve不置一词，他的这位黑人朋友又突然想起什么，一脸兴致勃勃，“你之前说的万圣节变装派对，我想也许我能为你支几招。”

*****

Steve进到派对会场的第一件事是去吧台，挤过一群打扮血腥诡异的家伙，他连干了四个shot。没错，这是Sam的第二条建议-----多喝，喝得发懵就对了。虽然黑人哥们补充了一句‘给别人的忠告都是少喝，但你例外’，Steve显然不知道这算好事还是坏事，无论如何他照做了。至于第一条建议，就是千万别在床上撒花瓣以及类似的各种表现得目的性明确的行为，倒不是说Steve会做撒花瓣这类事，他还是一板一眼将Sam的话记在他口袋大的笔记本里。事实证明，这么做还是有十足必要的，比如现在这种晕得连姓都记不住的情况下，他翻开本子很快看到第三条，简短有力的‘霸道’二字，怕他不明白，Sam还生动地演说了一番。所谓的不需要理由，不用解释，让对方随着你的节奏行动就对了。

不过一会儿身边已经围了三两个穿着花哨的姑娘，Steve现在可没心思处理这些，他得趁酒劲还在赶紧找到James，然后给他一个能对得起霸道一词的吻，没错。

人群里一只印了红星的金属手臂吸引了Steve的注意，谁不会多看这酷炫的手臂两眼，何况当Steve发现这只手臂的主人正是他在寻找的情人时，他甚至忘记挪动身体，就远远地望着不远处的James。来派对前他们商量的结果是‘打扮成士兵’，Steve以为James的选择一定是他最爱的二战军装，束腰扣得紧紧的款式，为此Steve也选择了类似的款，还抹了发胶，把自己收拾得有模有样。他们得像对合格的情侣不是吗。只是他没想到James所谓的‘士兵’是皮衣、皮靴、金属手臂，当然这也不错，款款卷发正像网站照片里那样迷人，他微微向下撇的嘴角有些陌生，清冷，不苟言笑，但你看，这就是变装需要达到的效果。

“James”

Steve拨开人群，两步上前，一手搂在James腰后，倾身，不容置疑地吻上去。柔软奶香的双唇，Steve还来不及再多尝一秒，腹部一阵钝痛，紧接着一个声音冷冷道，“谁他妈的是James。”

“Steve！”

上帝啊，当Steve后退一步，对上另一张熟悉的脸蛋，熟悉的绿眼睛时他是被问号塞满的。他搞砸了吗？他在一张愤怒的脸蛋和一张委屈的脸蛋间来来回回看个没完。

他搞砸了。

一袭军装的男人凑到他跟前，双手紧紧攒住他的衣领，绿眸里泛起了点点泪光。Steve只觉得自己是个坏透了的大混蛋，他听到熟悉绵软的声音询问他“你在做什么？”面对这样的质问他几乎抬不起头。舌头打结，脑袋里除了嗡嗡声就是最悲壮的进行曲。他来不及组织好道歉的话，被一双勾紧脖子的手带着吻在一起，酸甜的味道，像James爱吃的那些糖果。

也许他没有搞砸。

搭上出租车朝他公寓去的路上，他们在后座没了羞耻地抱在一起啃个没完，想要把两个月缺失的份都补齐一般，又有初尝情爱怎么也不嫌腻歪的架势。水声和James的喘息声萦绕在耳边，Steve真切在心里向他们的出租车司机道歉，但他们没办法停下来，就是这么回事，所以委屈你了哥们，看两个二十过半的男客人在后座吻得不可开交确实够令人心塞的。司机先生大概也是感受到了他们的热切，踩着油门穿梭在拥堵的马路上，左右转向的惯性弄得他们牙齿磕磕碰碰，却分毫没有削弱逐渐上升的热度。

甚至等不及进Steve的公寓，他们又在门边吻得气喘吁吁，James湿润的喘息声听得人发硬，血液都一个劲地朝下半身涌，他们蹭着彼此的勃起，吻得像发情的兽类。“你不会想在走廊里做那种事？”James的声音魅惑得厉害，Steve吮了一口被他吻得肿胀的唇，依依不舍地分开一丁点距离，掏出钥匙领他进门。

“我的上帝，Steve，如果你早告诉我在你公寓里能看见布鲁克林大桥的话，我可不会说一个字拒绝的话。这简直太美了，你怎么会住在这么棒的公寓，哦，确实，你的车也……但这真是不可思议。”James已经从Steve手里挣脱开，径直走到落地窗边，兴奋地趴在玻璃上，眼里闪着奕奕光彩，又继续说，“我可以站在这里看一整夜”。Steve明显察觉到再贴到一起的嘴唇没那么投入，他不会是输给了自己的顶层公寓吧。

“专心点，”他搂着James的腰低声抱怨，“任何一个男人有这样的房子你就会兴奋地跟过去？”

“不，只跟那个叫Steve Rogers的金发大胸姑娘。”James手指一颗颗扭开Steve的军装扣子，松了松他的领带，调笑一句，“你总把自己裹得那么严实，我还以为你真是女扮男装呢。”

“那你呢？”Steve去吻男人露在空气中的锁骨和胸膛，他也许不够有经验，但那个靠在落地窗上的家伙已经软成一滩水，他的皮肤幼滑可口，Steve可以吮着那些甜蜜地方而绝不会发腻，“你喜欢被别人盯着这里看？”永远露出大片肌肤的上衣，以及……Steve几乎是有点发颤地用手掌贴在他挺翘的臀部，这身军裤与平常那些相比不算紧身，但一定也是花了一番心思才能找到这样衬臀型的，“还有这里？”

“Steve-----”James喘着气，缓缓仰起脖子，“-----你真是色情得不像话。”

Steve答不出话来，脸烧得厉害。

“别停下来，我喜欢你这么做，Steve，再下流点也没问题，不怕你捏坏，”James加重了关于动作的那个音，又湿又欠，“你喜欢吗？”Steve当然喜欢极了，从他们第一面，从James穿着紧身裤坐在他面前的小圆桌上，还有他那些糟糕的梦里。他对着紧实的臀肉揉了两把，耗尽了全部羞耻心。James仰起脸索吻，舌头缠绕在一起难分难舍地汲取对方口中的津液，Steve仿佛置身云端，轻飘飘地沉迷于手里弹软的触感和口腔温柔的气息。他们吻着，互相爱抚着，一次次撞上落地窗，窗外夜色如墨砚，他们却炙热得能熔化彼此，勃起的性器在摩擦中愈发胀热，渴望更深入的触碰。

“大个子，我现在要像个无赖一样扯你的皮带了，希望你已经有所准备。”James退出去一些，手一路朝下摸，他去解皮带的动作没有声音里的戏谑，优雅细致的模样Steve可以一直看下去，“有没有后悔我们现在才做这个？不敢相信我们浪费了这么多时间，Steve，我感觉自己蠢透了。”Steve不作声地去褪对方那身裤子，消化不完的美妙触感和视觉冲击，他甚至没在听James说什么。坐在大床床边，James跨坐在他大腿上，没有浪费一秒钟地亲吻，手包裹在他阴茎熟练又快速地套弄，这家伙喘不过气了还一直说个没完，Steve也只听进去那些对他老二的夸赞，总能被那些上不了台面的话刺激得够呛，多少个吻都堵不上James那张嘴，他在那只灵活的手掌里挺动腰胯，James又继续说，“我都想着你的大家伙在床上射得腰酸。你在楼下向我道别，记得吗，Steve，记得我的窗户？那个房间？我总是在床上想念你。”被强行灌进脑袋里的画面过于污秽，而对方那个顽劣又甜蜜的眼神更令人疯狂，他压抑着低喘，将衬衣还凌乱挂在身上的男人放倒在床上。

“你知道自己在做什么吗，士兵？”Steve严肃起来的声音更低沉，或许眼里的欲望令他看上去危险，仰在床上的家伙竟然难得地抿起了嘴唇，带点祈求神色朝Steve眼里看。“你自己是这么做的吗？”一手附在James的性器，不急不缓地撸动，男人嘴里泄出的呻吟轻轻的，身体像一尾鱼，难忍地扭动，却不弄出太多动静。不时咬住下唇的动作里透露出欲望边缘的挣扎，Steve此刻才意识到这张轮廓分明的脸蛋在只扑闪着睫毛不说话时是多乖巧，像只小鹿。不难察觉出James担心害怕的是什么，多少次在Steve面前吹得天花乱坠的感情史，多少美丽动人的姑娘与他约会过，他猜这家伙也许只是担心谎话被戳破的那一天，虽然Steve这么想显得卑劣，因为他只敢肆意揣测却不敢去戳破那些谎。他可爱的James兴奋起来总有说不完的话，小嘴开开合合能说几卡车的话，所以他差点忘了，那双灵动的眼睛里也会出现少见的懵懂和比如派对上的慌张困惑和失落。他听那个嗓音变得愈发尖锐和失控，亲吻James湿润通红的眼角，颧骨，和柔软的嘴唇，袒露的躯体泛起了淡淡的粉色。James激动地朝上挺腰，Steve也加快了套弄的节奏直到男人在他手里达到高潮。

“Steve，你刚刚真是无可挑剔。”James休息了不到两分钟似乎就又来劲了，“只用听着你的声音我就能射出来，你叫我什么来着，士兵？我喜欢你这么称呼我。”原来是他的声音嘛，好歹Steve觉得手活也不赖吧。“你真辣，”James搂着他的脖子，把他弄到身边躺下，“知道你刚刚看我的眼神？那是我见过最糟糕的东西，你得现在对我说10遍你爱我，我才能确认你是我认识的那个Steve。”James耍无赖的样子他没少见过，有毫无怨言满足他的时候也有揶揄两句听他抱怨的时候，现在的Steve没那个心思去兜圈子。变了法地一句句满足James的愿望，被催促着叫他士兵。他真是个要求贼多的小混球。

“上面还是下面？”给James润滑的过程让Steve着实捏了一把汗，小心了又小心地往他体内推入润滑剂，那家伙还是急促地吸气，胸膛起起伏伏，鼻尖都是小汗珠还有心思威胁Steve敢停下来以后就不用惦记他的屁股了。所以James腿跨在他身体两侧怕他逃跑的样子不难预料，却又令人哭笑不得。

“帮我插进来？”James扶着那根硬挺，对着湿滑的入口却怎么也没办法顺利塞进去。Steve才发现那两大包安全套都还在客厅地板上晾着，他挣动两下打算起来，“James，我得……”

“你得逃跑？”James按住他两只胳膊，困惑中有些受伤的模样，“为什么你必须逃跑？我能做好，就算，就算你不愿意帮我。”说着又握住性器朝穴口按。“不，James，我只是------”------去取安全套。“不准说话，你的大家伙已经让人够……够呛……唔……”

性器被吞进去一截，Steve也只得停下那些动作，手扶在James腰肢，一点点帮他沉下去。柔软湿润的甬道包裹在茎身周围，James的抱怨声里夹杂断断续续的呻吟，双手撑在Steve胸口，抬起臀部又落下，阴茎在甬道深处摩擦，被一再绞紧。适应后的身体开始大幅度地起起落落，臀肉撞在胯骨发出啪啪的声响，肉穴销魂蚀骨的包容令Steve低喘着愈发胀硬。身上的家伙竟然还有了调戏人的力气，低下头对着Steve一边胸口吮吸，一边夸赞他，“Stevie，你的胸真的像照片里那么火辣，还敏感。”被James这么一逗弄，他挺腰朝上连连撞了几下，被撞的颠簸的男人又多了份羞赧，舒服地直不起身子，Steve搂着腰把James抱在怀里，低头就去啜他胸前的乳粒，说到敏感，应该指他口中的小东西才更合适。James被弄得带了哭腔，又催促Steve照顾另一边挺立起来的乳粒，伏在Steve肩头，再射了出来。

**

Steve搞砸了，没有戴套就算了，他还射在James里面了。那家伙倒是大大咧咧地没有觉得哪里有问题，窝在Steve怀里听他提到安全套的事甚至还反问一句‘我又不会怀孕’。Steve想再说点什么时，James已经摸了床头一把糖果塞进嘴里。所以他为什么糖果放在床头了，套却在客厅。

温存了不到二十分钟，James就挪下床了，他慌忙叫了对方的名字，却看那个身影背对他，严肃地说自己到门禁了得回去。

“什么？不，James，你得留下来。”

Steve看到那个背影越抖越厉害，最终笑得弯下腰去，“兄弟，我是去探索你的冰箱，轻松点。赶我都不会走，知道吗？”James又转过身指指窗外，“有这种公寓，你能留得住我的，甜姐儿。”

*****

与James迎来清晨是这两个月来Steve最奢侈的梦想。有性爱的餍足与恋爱的甜蜜。小扇子一般的睫毛在晨光里煽动，煽动，惺忪的睡眼，乱糟糟的短发，半张脸压在枕头上也能先于意识开口的James，“早上好，性爱机器。”

“这就是你对我的称呼？”昨晚在James搜刮来一罐冰激凌后他们又在床上舔着甜腻腻的奶油吻在一起，James挑起的火，最终那罐奶白色的甜品滚落地板。那绝对是不小的灾难，Steve忍不住朝地板看了一眼。

“老天！！”James顺着他的视线望过去，惊恐地朝他怀里缩，“怎么了？那只是冰激凌，还记得吗？”

“不！你的公寓！”Steve又看看自己的公寓，整洁一新（除了那摊奶油），毫无异样，窗明几净，收揽了布鲁克林的大好风景。“我的公寓怎么了？”

“我恐高！”

 

【END】


	3. 模特与摄影师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO/强攻强受/女王受/伪装成A的O  
> 摄影师Steve/模特Bucky

他用力吞吐alpha硬热的性器，那玩意儿在他口中胀大，每当Bucky吐出茎身，舔到龟头，舌尖触上狭小的裂口，里头分泌的咸涩体液顺着他吮吸带动，滑向舌根，与分泌过剩的唾液一并吞下。清醒的意识早就被灌入腹中的酒精搅得一团糟，他数不清这一晚混了多少种类的酒下去，秀场里的氛围，热烈高涨，之后的派对，应酬，再搭上几个狐朋狗友玩到了附近的club。Natasha（他的经纪人）明确警告过他少和那些人来往，圈子里乱，而以他如今的名气，指不定暗地里有谁眼红的瞅准他犯浑的时机给他那么一下，公司方面能压的则压，压不住的他只能听天由命。老生常谈。事实他们都清楚如果Bucky一直走的稳妥保险路线，也不会混出今天的名堂。他的野性，举手抬足间的气场，他是Bucky Barnes，不是生了一张完美脸孔和性感身材的衣架。他们得到了他们想要的，然后又抱怨眼中的热辣模特不是张乖乖牌？没有这种道理。

黑暗令人兴奋，他卖力地挑逗陌生的alpha，从对方给予的回馈里得到莫大的满足。他的每一声喘息，每一次挺动都诚实坦荡，在Bucky的掌握之中。与最初的不配合比起来，此刻的alpha已经完全沦陷在他的口腔里。

“你的家伙真大。”沉甸甸的性器压在舌头上，他吐出来的字句含混不清，伴随滑溜的水声，听上去色情暧昧。Alpha的性器在他嘴里跳突几下，一个深入顶到喉口，他被呛出一声干咳，那玩意儿退出去一些，又在口腔里浅浅抽插，时而搔刮软腭，麻痒却令人心焦。他不服输地将那根东西吞得更深，每一次都被肉根侵犯地轻微干呕，却又让那东西深入再深入。

也就是不久前在包间里玩输了游戏，Bucky不得不在那么多双眼睛的注视下表示自己有足够的胆子。不就是从走廊里随便拖一个人去隔间里做口活嘛，他会轻易为这种事而退却，他会连这种胆都没有？不可能。所以他踩着尖头靴子晃悠悠地从软皮沙发里走出来，对一屋子的男男女女比了个中指，眼神不削地撂下一句老子搞定一个给你们看。走廊昏暗狭窄，一两个抽烟的，一个匆匆路过-----金发，高个，干净清爽的Alpha信息素。就是他了。捞过Alpha的胳膊，拖进隔间里，刹那间的事，也没管隔间是做什么用途的，直到叮叮当当撞倒一堆东西，Bucky才后悔没看清楚外头的门牌，这大概是一间该死的储藏室，而不是给人发泄玩乐用的小隔间。但是管不了那么多了，速战速决。他捉住男人的衣襟，贴上嘴唇，吮吸挑弄。Alpha抗拒地推搡他，害得他险些跌到地上。“嘿，嘿，别紧张，大个子，我是omega……不是他妈的同性恋。”他捉住Alpha，缓缓将颈边的信息素腺贴近，直到对方能感受到腺体散发出的微弱omega信息素，“See？”他再次亲吻Alpha，对方柔软到不可思议的双唇和清新的气息，Bucky知道自己不会后悔。“这和性向没有关……”话音被omega趁机探入的舌头堵上，alpha仍是抗拒，他们粗喘着身体扭在一起，辨不出是推拒或是迎合，最终吻得热烈，吻得难分难舍。“你看，这就是和性向有关。”Bucky手从alpha肩上挪开，舔舔已经足够湿润的下唇，黑暗中看不清彼此的脸，辨不出alpha的情绪，然而向下探去的双手却很好地捕捉到对方的生理变化，“看看它激动的。”Bucky没有一刻迟疑，蹲下身子，指尖嘶嘶扯下裤链，这一连串的动作又弄翻了身后一堆纸盒塑料瓶，他嘴里咒骂两句，蜷起的手指狠狠揉搓几下硬挺，粗暴的动作惹得alpha吸气，他这才觉得自己有些过分，探出舌尖在性器顶端安抚地舔舐。“你不吃亏的，大个子。”他包裹住前端，吮出水声。手圈在硬挺根部配合吮吸的动作小幅度套弄。“好好站着，我会帮你吸出来。”Alpha似乎还想和他争辩什么，Bucky没那个兴趣和他扯，埋着头努力逗弄滚烫的硬物，没有人能在这只灵巧舌头的攻势下还保持绝对冷静自持，即使这个alpha也不例外。老实说，Bucky已经回忆不出上一次和一个alpha有任何亲密行为是什么时候的事了，工作和不间断注射的alpha激素、omega抑制剂，都让他无暇顾及性爱。但毫无疑问他需要这样的接触，他本能地享受与alpha的亲昵，嘴里含着硕大的性器，撑得两颊酸胀，脑袋里却空荡荡轻飘飘的，只专注在给彼此性方面的享受，这倒是格外减压。

而此刻，alpha大幅地挺着胯在他嘴里贯穿，他明显快到了，Bucky加快手里动作，两颊深深凹陷，吞着濒临射精的粗硬性器。他抱住alpha结实的腿部，揽向自己，裹在性器上的手鼓励地揉搓，示意对方可以射进嘴里。Alpha粗吼着接连几下撞向口腔深处，几股精液洒进去，突如其来的腥味和喷洒在口中的体液呛得他眼眶湿润。他扶着alpha站起身子，刻意在能与对方平视时做了个吞咽的动作，对方大概也没法看见，他探出舌尖在唇周舔了一圈，唆了一口拇指，再满意地哼了一声。接着双手伏在alpha胸口，与他交换下流的亲吻，像在说这是他该得的，像是索取奖励。他扭动着，贴近那人身体，久违地在一发快速的口活后被唤起藏于身体某处角落里的欲望，他湿了，勃起在衣料下磨蹭。但今天到此为止。

“说了你不会吃亏的，大个子。”Bucky声音沙哑，在alpha唇角简单啜了一口，转身出了隔间。

*****

凌晨2点11分，Bucky Barnes的官方ins账号更新一张照片，包厢里，暗红色镭射灯光，主角在画面正中，眼眶泛红地吮着泛有金属光泽的拇指，周围挤着五六张同样拥有精致面孔和姣好身材的男女。几个被@的人名，一行配字‘with these bitches!’。

*****

周一的活儿是在下城某处小工作室里进行杂志平面拍摄，Bucky也会在此见到新合作的摄影师。与工作人员简短打了招呼，化妆，调整发型，换上当天第一套，深蓝色多尼盖尔粗花呢短外套搭配棕色格纹衬衫，他来到沙发边，摄影师正一丝不苟地对着器械忙碌，随即注意到Bucky，对一旁助理嘱咐几句，很快，Bucky胸前口袋里多了彩色方巾，下方口袋是深蓝色日程本和一只荧光黄铅笔。他们几乎立刻进入第一组照片的拍摄中，地点从沙发到办公桌到窗边，周围是忙于打光，忙于为他调整发型细节，整理衣领按摄影师要求为他解开几颗纽扣的工作人员。由于配合得当，第一组拍摄结束也快。换了衣服，手里捧着咖啡，他们才正式介绍彼此。这是一位帅气高大的金发alpha，给他似曾相识的感觉，但Bucky确定自己没有见过对方，他被T恤包裹的火辣身材和完美脸蛋，简直标准的美国甜心，没有理由见过这么热辣的家伙还会忘记。

“考虑过做我们这一行吗，Steve？”没错，他的金发摄影师叫做Steve。

“不，不，虽然很多人这么问过，但我并没有这方面天分。”

Bucky在心里翻白眼，他算是头一次听到一个200%有资格成为优秀模特的男人和他说自己没有这方面天分，他甚至有点严肃地怀疑这一行真需要什么所谓的‘天分’，还是说这是金发男人的讽刺，因为摄影确实需要天分，他猜。但Steve是那张诚恳脸，可以用于公益广告，作为和平大使的诚恳脸，因此Bucky只能尊重他的回答。好吧，天分。

“所以你之前的合作对象是？”

“你是第一个，”Steve对他的靠近显得有些不自在，他闪烁的双眼始终拒绝与Bucky对视。“我和杂志有签约，所以之前合作对象一直不固定。”

Bucky还想继续问点什么，金发alpha已经伸出手说了今天第二句“很高兴与你合作。”这显然是他结束对话的方式。

一声开工，所有人都回归各自岗位，拍摄继续进行。浴室里的一组，Bucky着白色背心，居家长裤，照要求摆出慵懒姿态。这是金发男人第一次见到他的金属臂，对方没有像所有第一次见到他手臂的人发出‘wow’或者‘awsome’类似的惊叹，反倒是一派了然的神色。

他是个举止行为怪异的家伙，可能还有严重的社交恐惧。Bucky忍不住在心底暗暗定义他。

没料到收工后alpha找到他说要占用他一分钟。Bucky在化妆镜前扫着散粉，就着镜子与Steve对视。

“你不应该伪装成alpha做这份工作。”Steve开门见山。Bucky不确定对方什么时候察觉到自己的真实性别，他没有停过alpha激素或者omega抑制剂，他喷alpha香，一切天衣无缝。而且就算被发现，他也没理由被一个刚见面不久的摄影师指摘，“你又知道什么？”

“如果被发现，你会遇到麻烦，大麻烦。而且你维持假象注射的激素，它们早晚会把你身体弄垮。”

Bucky颤抖地张张口，怒不可遏。化妆刷啪地摔上桌面，老子爱怎么着就怎么着的话已经到了嘴边。

“出去。”他声音低哑地命令。

男人退到门边，关上门的前一刻迟疑开口，“你记得两周前五十三街附近的俱乐部？”

记忆如洪水，如核爆，两周前的俱乐部里他不正是拉着一个金发alpha强行给人来了一发口活吗。Shit。

*****

下午3点过半，Natasha的手机收到一条短信，「开了他。」

*****

“要解释解释给我听听这是怎么回事吗？”

手机被推到Steve眼前，一条来自Barnes的短信，内容三个字。他无奈地晃着脑袋，不知从何说起。“在我解释之前，能先问个问题吗？”

“说说看，”红发alpha双手在胸前交叉。

“你们为什么要让一个omega伪装成alpha在这个行业里生存？他是个例还是这就是行业里的普遍情况？”Steve调整措辞，又添了一句，“我认为普通omega模特中并没有存在特别不公平待遇。”

“为-----为什么你会知道？”

“先回答我的问题。”

“这不是我们的意思，是Barnes，他认为伪装成alpha有利于他的发展。你知道在omega模特里并没有锻炼肌肉这一套，他们需要的是精瘦，这是Barnes不能忍受的。我们也认同。其次是衣着风格，他说自己偏向alpha这类的，但是-----”

“但是什么？”

“他曾经是钟爱omega那一类服饰的，我是说，在他出名之前，很久之前的事。我们是合作伙伴，也是多年的朋友了。关于这一点，我不知道能认同多少。但转型以alpha出道后，他确实开始名声大噪，公司满意，他自己满意，谁又能说什么。只要保密工作做好，对谁都不是坏事。”

“你这么认为？”

“我相信Barnes有他自己的理由，只要他对此没有异议，我会选择支持。”

“即使他得不断注射激素？那东西会把他身体弄垮。”

“Steve……拜托，你不了解的事太多了。我们也是朋友，别把事情弄得更复杂。”

*****

结束棚拍已经过了夜晚十一点，最后一位工作人员与他道别，Steve埋头收拾器材。收纳箱里一个中长焦镜头不翼而飞，他在棚内各处平面来回找了个遍也没有收获，想到可能被谁大意地和其它器材一并混入棚内器材室，他绕过狭小走道，推开隐约透出光的一扇门。这并非器材室，而是一间更衣室。

里面的光景令他呼吸一滞。Bucky Barnes不着片缕地伏在墙壁上，他紧实的肌肉，白皙的肌肤，棕色卷发散了一脸，胸口起伏，闷闷喘着气。这是第一眼。Steve没法及时移开视线，因此第二眼注意到他们的模特先生并非全裸，腰际一圈细窄的黑色蕾丝，连着从臀瓣中央向下延伸的布料，消失在臀缝里。

“看什么？”Bucky很快察觉到他的存在，他从压在墙壁的金属臂上抬起脸，嘴唇苍白干涩，找不出一丝平日里鲜活的色彩。自从第一次见面后的不愉快，他们就没在工作中有过多余对话，除了对于动作和衣着、表情的要求，其余都是Okay、Right这样简短一个词的交流。他觉得Barnes甚至厌恶与他对视。而被对方抓住自己视线的这一刻，他正盯着最不礼貌的地方看。Steve被问得措手不及。

“这是规矩，T-back或者不穿。”Bucky扶着墙壁站直身体，“普通内衣会破坏外衣整体的美感，我以为你知道。”

“那这个呢？”Steve两步挤进更衣间里，眼疾手快从矮凳子上拾起一只用过的针管。这或许能解释Bucky现在面无血色，微微发颤的状况。下一秒Steve手里握着的细小针管被一掌拍落在地，咕噜噜滚到了墙角边。“这他妈不关你的事。”

“是啊”Steve声音憋在嗓子里，更接近于自言自语。随后是无声的对峙，他们近得可以亲吻，也可以毫无偏差地给对方一拳。空气中剑拔弩张。而后Bucky笑了，声音干哑，他一步又一步地靠近，直到将Steve逼到墙边。“我知道了，”他玩味地欣赏Steve，停下说了一半的话去啜吻他的嘴角，这提醒Steve一个多月前黑暗中的放纵。过分的危险。“你对我这么多意见，其实不过是想找个机会再干我的嘴，对吗？”他作势要蹲下去，反被捞住，Steve擒着他的腰，翻身将他抵在墙上。

情势反转。Bucky挣动着推搡，双手却被摁在墙面动弹不得。

“我们把话说清楚。”Steve放松一点力道。“你为什么那么做？为什么找上我？”

“什么找上你？”

“在俱乐部里，你为什么那么做？”

“呃……寻欢？作乐？有什么问题吗？”

“你拿我当乐子？”

“我拿很多人当乐子。”被放开的那只手探下去，对着alpha的性器揉了一把。那里半勃着，被捏的更是精神。他没见到Steve眼神里闪过的情绪，也没料到下一刻身体被翻过去，企图逃开，臀肉却贴上了男人的勃起。他自找的。

Steve脑子里混乱不堪。关于Bucky的所有记忆一点点拼凑成型，他们俱乐部里那次口活，Bucky提到的性向，他注射alpha激素，他伪装alpha，Natasha的欲言又止，再加之不久前的拍摄，Bucky左右各搂着一个omega，他们身体紧贴，暧昧过火，即使休息时也是言语动作上的调笑不断。一切似乎都明朗了，Bucky喜欢的是omega。可他又为何来招惹身为alpha的自己。大概真没有比找乐子更合理的说法了。

“你喜欢omega。”这是一句陈述。

“什么？？”

“你被omega吸引。”

“胡扯。”Bucky的声音是哭笑不得，如同Steve说的是什么无比荒唐的事。然而颤抖的身体贴在alpha性器上轻微磨蹭却不是什么理智的行为。

“但你偶尔也想从alpha这里得到快感。”Steve依旧下着定论，他扯开皮带，掏出发硬的性器。勃起蹭在omega光滑的臀瓣，那具身体微微发颤。

“这句倒是事实。”

“你想要？”

“要看你怎么给我，”Bucky顿了顿，“别插进来。我没法儿像正常omega那样出水。”

“那就把腿夹紧点。”

阴茎直直翘起，挤在臀缝间，Steve慢速向上耸动，柱身将黑色布料压向两瓣肉之间。他见过Bucky裸露大片肌肤，这是工作中不可避免的，与此刻却截然不同。这私密的只让他想到他们第一次亲近，他无数次回忆起那个声音，说‘你的家伙真大’，说‘你不会吃亏的’，都像是魔咒，即便这声音没有一张脸作为印象，即便他常回忆的柔软唇瓣只有触感没有生动画面。Steve能去回味的只是声音和气息。茫茫人海，他以为只剩遗憾，直到他们再次相遇。这算得上是奇迹。Steve想要保护他，这奇妙的冲动似乎存在于他骨髓里，最深的意识里，他无法抵抗。他同样想将对方据为己有，像是给自己一份甜蜜的款待，不用多夸张，只是五分钟、十分钟、两小时。而此刻，时间属于他，Barnes也是。Steve扶着两瓣臀肉，每一次贴近挤压都令人兴奋高涨，他向上顶弄着，从Bucky口中榨出细碎的呻吟。匀称的腰线，脊背向下弯曲的弧度，Steve的指尖早已被吸引，一寸寸抚过细嫩的肌肤，紧实的肌肉，拇指嵌进深深凹陷的背沟，嵌入阴影之中。这具身体足够柔韧，敏感，确也多了普通omega所缺乏的英气。Steve退开一些，扶着勃起，对着omega夹紧的腿根，一寸寸地插进去，被幼滑的肌肤和一层薄布料包裹住，两人几乎同时叹出一声。

“你这根东西真够大的，我说过吗？”从腿根穿刺过去的前端被Bucky攫住，金属触感的拇指刮过铃口，再被omega含入口中吮吸。他像尝到什么美味一般，鼻腔里感叹一声。“确实是你。我记得这个味道。”他惬意地抽出手指，再塞入口中，用力吮出水声，“还有你乳白色，滚烫的那个。”

“恐怕这种东西所有人都一个味道。”这不是信息素，不具备特殊性，如果Bucky那天醉得连他的信息素味都记不住，就更别谈这种寡淡的体液了，它们确实不会因人而异。

“我天赋异禀。”

确实。越是与这身体接触，Steve也越是无法自拔。他抽出性器，再朝Bucky腿缝间送，幼嫩的肌肤在反复摩擦下微微发颤，腿根处已经被磨得发红，干涩的抽插下无可避免。“疼吗？”他用拇指朝两边掰开夹紧的臀瓣，里头已经蹭得泛起深红。“这种时候应该问爽不爽，Alpha。”这一声alpha像一个信号，一管催情剂，他放开掰着omega臀瓣的手，抚上他腰际。“抬起来，让我闻到你的信息素。”omega仍压低腰肢承受他的侵入，脊背以一种难以置信的方式向后抬起，使得上半身弯成一个向后的半弧。他确实柔韧得不可思议。凑近到下颚的腺体周围仍是浓烈的alpha气味，只要他靠近再靠近，腺体中央便会源源不断散着香甜的omega气息。Steve不敢想象这美妙的味道被毫不掩饰地展露出来时会是怎样一番情景，他不用卖力地去捕捉，就会被这些味道找上门。“喜欢吗？”他没有作答，探出舌尖轻扫过腺体。Omega身体猛得一颤，泄出一声短促的呻吟，带点讶异，却很是享受。他又舔了一次，这次由边缘向内打着圈搔刮，对着腺体中心勾弄舌尖，深色的腺体愈发肿胀，omega的肩膀乃至全身不住颤抖，像是喘不过气一般，一个劲地抽噎。“还要，”见Steve停下来，omega慌忙催促，“继续，alpha。”Steve对着腺体吮吸，牙齿在周围轻啃，Bucky的喘息声逐渐加重，向后挺着胯套弄alpha的硬挺。那块狭小的布料洇湿了。

他一路吻着，来到omega左肩，与金属臂的连接处密布着深浅不一的疤痕，整整一圈裹在肩胛骨周围。他凑上去亲吻那些疤痕，一分一毫地用唇碾着直到触上光滑的金属边缘。如此贴近的情形下，他能听见金属碟片转动摩擦时发出的细微声响，机械一般，清晰，规则。他的上臂有一颗红星，那是摄影时Steve会特别照顾到的，如何在亮银色上凸显它，如何让它与那双晶莹的蓝眸映衬得当。Steve亲吻红星，感受到一阵细微的收缩颤动，与肌肤的反应不尽相同，它像是通过电流，有规律的震颤。这也是极为敏感的一只手臂，即使看上去冰冷无情。

Bucky依旧前后摆动腰肢，他勃起了，右手包裹住硬挺套弄。别过脸向Steve索吻，他舔咬下唇，用被情欲染成墨色的眸子去勾alpha。几乎是Steve凑上唇，Bucky就已将舌头探进他嘴里。他们接吻，性交，再接吻，没法儿同时将两件事都做得圆满。“用力。”这是Bucky无数催促中的只言片语，还有不少低骂和享受的叫唤淹没在两人交换唾液的唇间。Steve已经接管来omega的勃起，紧紧包裹住撸动，在Bucky腿间的插弄越来越顺滑粘腻，他肆无忌惮地朝omega挺起的臀间冲撞顶入。Omega失神地大声叫唤，声音沙哑魅人。

“让我先到，Steve。”omega开始对着裹住他硬挺的手挺动胯骨，发狠地将勃起送入Steve掌心里，“让我先到。”

Steve加紧了套弄的节奏，贴在Bucky颈边亲吻，咬住冰凉的耳珠，另一只手滑到omega胸前拨弄他一直未被照料的乳粒，他捻得很是用力，却清楚这只会让Bucky更野更兴奋。再用不了几下大幅地撸动，阴茎就跳突着射进他掌心里，omega喘着，扶着墙壁，卷发汗湿了贴在两鬓。Steve没再为难他，他本也快到了，动手几下解决了问题。

Bucky仍是伏在墙壁调整呼吸，他并着腿，似乎刻意与Steve隔出一段距离。他腿间早被分泌出的透明体液打湿了，过量的黏液甚至顺着修长的腿滑向地面，也蹭了许多在Steve的长裤上。他清楚之前对方放出的那句‘不会像正常omega一样出水’的话现在对于要强的omega有多尴尬，Steve如果敢朝那双腿间看几眼，他相信Natasha会收到同样为三个字的短信，也相信工作中他们会继续做‘哑巴’伙伴。

*****

Steve最终也没有找到那只镜头。

*****

* * *

打开休息室的门见到金发alpha绝不在Bucky的意料中，属于他们的见面地点总是固定的，秀场、工作室、摄影棚、偶尔户外。他近期辗转于欧洲，深夜才回到纽约，Steve则是在忙其他的摄影项目，直到月底他们才会再回到常规的合作工作中。

“有事？”Bucky手压在门边，陷入思索而忘了给对方让出一条道。

“抱歉，”Alpha摆了摆在手里卷成一圈的杂志，那里头收录的是上个月拍摄的专访，“不知道你是不是已经看过这个。”

“还没那功夫，”他从Steve手里接过来，随意翻了翻，很快领悟到对方的来意，除了两张完整着装的照片外，占据大量版面的是‘顺带’拍摄的‘裸照’。这类事情时有发生，比如对方以脱脱看随意拍几张的名义取得了半裸或者内衣照，接下来刊出的恰恰就是这几张。他不轻不重地哼了一声，说是习惯了，却也对这下作的手法不屑。杂志随手丢在门边的架子上，倚在门框边打量Steve，对方下颚紧绷，面色难看。

“我试图和他们争论。”Alpha朝杂志的方向扬扬下巴。与杂志社那些老油条据理力争的模样和alpha特有的声线在Bucky脑袋里演出一场唇枪舌战，结果自然以Steve愤然离去而收场。“但没有效果。”Steve又补充一句。这是必然的，Bucky甚至不用去费力思考。恐怕alpha已经拒绝了与那面的再度合作，骑着他的哈雷赶去完成别的工作，回到公寓，睡觉，工作，睡觉，愤懑不平到现在。

“我不在意这个。”

“但这对你不公平。”Alpha声音逐渐低下去，视线也随之滑落，“而且我也有责任，照片是我拍下来的。”

“说到这个……你确实做得很出色，”他笑了，翻开一页，“不是说我对他们的做法满意，但照片是一流的。”

Steve叹着苦笑一声，抬起脸对上他的视线。上帝帮帮他，Bucky可受不了这眼神，“别为了照片的事感到抱歉，”他顺势在对方壮硕的肩头捏了一把，“但为了让你好受点，我愿意接受你晚餐的邀请，怎么样？”他无赖地眨眨眼，满意地见到那人嘴角漾起的笑，补充一句“前提是你能为我开一瓶像样的红酒。”

“今晚？”

“没问题。”

*****

现实总会给他制造问题。

Clint的临时邀约他无法拒绝，尤其对方是一脸愁容，等待开解的可怜样。Bucky从不是重色轻友那一派的，友情珍贵，他只得以「突发状况，晚餐改期」的短信委屈Steve。他承认自己对Steve有色心，发生过两次关系再说没色心未免太虚伪。不过说起来，他们的第一次对话不算愉快，这直接阻断了之后工作中任何对话的展开。但他的视线总不自觉地追着那个高大身影，他工作时专注的模样，待人接物的方式，当然还有看不腻的完美无瑕脸孔与随时闪着光的金发。为美貌吸引，无可避免。即使更衣室里的对话也同样谈不上愉快，他还是没法挑战本能对Alpha那句‘想要？’说不。其实如果对方足够能言善道（或者起码懂得一丁点说话的艺术），他们或许早纠缠得难分难舍，发展飞速。

但凡Clint约酒吧，不喝到店打烊他们都别想离开，连轴转的工作没把他拖垮，他这位朋友倒是有可能。

「13:00 中央公园」按下发送键时他和醉得不省人事的朋友甩着胳膊摇晃在纽约街头，这个城市的黑夜永远被霓虹灯照得炫彩多色，穿梭在街头巷尾的黄皮出租车，睡在垃圾堆后的流浪汉，走出去多少条街也不会有所不同。半醉半醒间他仿佛置身游戏场景里，作为一个无关紧要的角色，似乎没人在意去给他设计点情绪和故事。Clint有可向他抱怨的心事，有牵挂的人，这越发显得他内心空荡荡的。

*****

Bucky的脸色糟透了，眼下一圈青色，面颊苍白。他接过Steve递上来的热狗和瓶装水，直接将冰凉的饮料瓶贴在额头上。

“你还好吗？”

“棒极了。可能下一秒就会晕倒，”他拍拍Steve，示意不远处，“我们最好坐在草地上，确保我倒下去不会摔破脑袋。”

omega嚼着热狗，翘着两条腿在草地上随意晃荡。“能问个问题吗？”他似乎恢复了一些体力，比刚见面的状况好了点。

“什么？”Steve反问一句。对方翻了个身凑上来，手在他胸前、肩膀和手臂按来摸去，无论周围有没有人在看，这都令Steve尴尬得脸颊发烧，甚至一路烧到了脖子。

“你吃热狗能维持这样的……身材？”

“我健身，拳击，呃……还有扛器材。”

“是嘛”omega来劲地两拳砸在他胸口。

“你在做什么。”他捞住那只金属的拳头按在手掌里，喘着气。

“试试看牢不牢靠。”

“确定不是想要人命？”

“我大概舍不得。”Bucky抽回被攥住的手臂，这一次顺着Steve胸前缓缓下滑，掠过小腹，就要来到更危险的领地。关于这只手臂抚摸揉捏他下体的回忆不适时地涌进脑海里，Steve干咳着坐起身子，推开他，“停下。”

“停下……”他带点玩味的意思重复金发男人的话，“如果这样呢，”omega一手搂在他颈后，凑近了上来，柔软香甜的双唇贴着他的，Steve扶着omega的肩，短暂分开，“我们不应该在公众场合下这么做，”他说得没多少底气，不争气地又追寻Bucky的气息，凑上去，手滑到他颈后揉捏，嘴唇亲吻，久违地舌头搅在一起，彼此吮吸，分开，再一轮。正午的太阳足够厉害，等他们分开来，额角都是大滴滚落的汗珠，面色潮红喘气的模样倒像是干了什么粗活。

“可惜这里人多，不然能给你露一手。”Bucky朝他挤眉弄眼，炫耀地转了转金属臂，五指关节灵活地动作，“你还不知道它到底有多厉害。”

Steve似有若无地嗯了一声。

“嘿，说出来绝对吓到你，”他愈发得意，准备好发表演说似的灌了一大口冰水。“让我告诉你它是怎么被装到这里的。你知道，几年前我听说有这样一个项目，一群俄国佬，他们有最出色的博士医生还有随便什么，总之能把手臂换成机械的，金属的。这感觉好像能把人改造成超级士兵，漫画里那种，懂吗？那得多酷炫，所以我二话没说，就给换上了。”Bucky边说边做出几个夸张的动作，类似于描述手术的过程，他的表演太过精心熟练，好像随时准备好展示给谁看一样。

“我可没满大街见到你这样的手臂，”Steve没去看那张说得眉飞色舞的脸，闷闷地打断他，思绪被拉扯到几天前。街角的书店里，一本名为《关于Bucky Barnes的一切》的个人写真集。以各类写真为主，少量文字介绍为辅，最初的几页Bucky身着黑色皮衣，金属臂外露，全身上下多件武器装备，有手持榴弹发射器的正面照，和单手握蝎式冲锋枪的侧照和背影。冬日战士，在世人对Bucky Barnes的名字还陌生的时候，这个冷酷的代称已经火遍了各大媒体杂志和网络。机械臂特写的某一页里提到人体试验、Hydra、红骷髅之类陌生的名词，没有赘述，但他直觉这里头藏的不会是什么轻松愉快的故事。

“Steve-----”他被推了一把，眉头紧锁的一张脸在眼前放大，“你知道什么对吗？如果你听说过什么或者看过什么杂志报道……”

“我问了Nat。”

“Okay……”Bucky也低垂下脑袋，“我就是随口一说，通常这故事效果不错，他们都觉得挺滑稽或者觉得酷毙了。你看，没什么大不了的。”

Steve没回应，只是默默打量他。Bucky没有异样，但Steve知道的远比他想象中的多，他知道曾在更衣室里见到的针管是做什么用的，知道为什么Natasha说alpha激素带来的伤害不值一提。如今知晓一切，反而让他哑口无言。

“虽然这么说你可能体会不到，但是换了它之后没人敢以随随便便对待一个omega的态度来对待我。终究不是坏事。”

“我……某种程度上我能理解，”Steve透过睫毛向Bucky投以目光，这种时候他也在探寻心底。“我不是你一直以来见到的这种身形。实际上年幼时我体弱瘦小。”

“脾气一样？”Steve对他的话耸耸肩，对方又加了一句，“那你得挨不少揍。”

“几乎脸上总挂点彩。”

“没有替你出头的朋友？”

“我不确定有人愿意和这样一个家伙成为朋友。”

“你得惋惜没遇见我，Steve。虽然没有铁手臂，我那时候也壮得很，英雄救美是我的强项。而且保护一个alpha，恐怕没有比这更让我得意的事了。我会把你圈在怀里，阻止你去做那些愚蠢的事。”手臂环在Steve肩头，他又满意地笑出来。“别怪我霸道。”

“Jerk”

“Punk”

笑累了，Bucky仰在草地上补眠。Steve坐着，看会儿远处，接孩子们不小心扔来的球，偶尔拂去一两只恼人的昆虫。

*****

13:56，Twitter上一张Bucky Barnes躺在草地小憩的照片疯传，照片的主角神情放松，嘴角微微上扬，同样入镜的还有他身边一双曲起的腿，裹在锡纸里没吃完的半个热狗。

*****

消息出来是深夜，几张一个月前公园里的偷拍照，侧后方角度，画面里互相亲吻的两人正是Bucky与Steve。标题「疑似出柜：Bucky Barnes（aka The Winter Soldier）与Alpha男友公园热吻」，他来不及仔细浏览内容，没工夫理会Natasha的电话，第一时间赶往Bucky的公寓。

最近一个月他时常出入这栋高级公寓，甚至几天前得到一把备用钥匙。他们的第一次晚餐进行得格外顺利，甜点过后Steve被直接邀请到Bucky家中，都说真正了解一个人看他的住处，这套公寓温馨舒适得让人难联想到Bucky。他那么利落，那么洒脱。简洁的线条装饰、金属摆设营造出的工业风似乎才符合他的格调，Steve曾一度如此认定。但这间屋子，Steve每次踏进这间屋子内心都泛起一阵暖意。波纹的浅灰色粗绒毛地毯，亚麻面料的长沙发上整齐排列着装饰方枕，扶手搭着奶白色天鹅绒毯子和平板电脑，omega赤脚躺在软垫里打发时间的模样毫不费力地窜进他脑袋里，那时他还未想到之后会是自己与Bucky坐在沙发上休憩，地毯上整夜玩PS4。他们逐渐熟知彼此。Bucky习惯穿真丝睡衣套装入睡，偏爱洁白的埃及长棉被套，他总把被子抱在手里入睡，睡着了又四仰八叉。没有工作的上午他会先打扫卫生，T恤长裤，头发向后挽成一个髻。他不做饭，也不爱照顾自己的肠胃，饿了渴了就灌点冰箱里的脱脂牛奶。因此Steve的每次造访都会是手提两三个棕色纸袋，新鲜蔬果、火腿、面包、即食的、速冻的，他来负责。

几乎是电梯门刚开了一道缝他就挤出去，开锁，推门，熟悉的身影躺在玄关地板上，醉得迷糊。“Bucky”他唤了一声，那个身体赖着，他只得蹲跪在一边。“Steve……”他腔调懒懒地抬了抬肩膀，又躺回去，口里念念有词“他们以为我是喜欢alpha的alpha，你以为我是喜欢omega的omega，实际上我只是一个喜欢alpha的omega。”他像在说绕口令，Steve找不到时机打断、劝人从地板上起来，Bucky还在不停歇地说，“更荒唐的是，他们说你是名不见经传的三流摄影师，知道吗，不，他们什么都不知道，而我现在就想找到写这狗屁玩意儿的家伙在他脸上揍出一个窟窿……”Bucky越说越气愤，挥舞的拳头砸在地板上，抱怨着Steve还未来得及阅览过的八卦内容，最后嚷嚷着要去科尼岛坐过山车。Steve犹豫再三，接受了omega的提议。他拖着Bucky醉酒的身子艰难地从地板上起来，远处蹿出来的小黑影来到他脚边，咬住Steve的裤腿奋力拉扯。这个家的另一个小主人，Bucky的蒙眼貂，它像一个真正的小战士守护着它的主人，从Steve第一次进这个家门起就用它的爪子和牙齿向Steve发出过警告。他低头与那双鼓溜溜的小眼睛对视，“我得带着他出门了，小家伙，保证他会没事的，好吗？”。小东西松开口，吱吱唤了两声，打着滚翻到了一边。Steve架着Bucky取墙角边的车钥匙，小身影面向门边的主人一动不动。“起码他还有你”，关上门的前一刻，他学着omega的口吻说。

‘起码我还有你。’Bucky总无意识地这样说，小家伙赖着他对他撒娇时，给它洗澡时，哪怕有时候在他腿上睡得香甜，omega也偶尔捋过它细软的毛发轻声说。

‘起码我还有你。’第一次当接收这句话的对象成了他自己，Steve切破了手指，他没预感到从身后环上来的一双手臂，也没法仅凭声音判断这是一句无心还是糅杂了别的什么，他呆站着直到滴落的鲜血毁了料理台上做了一半的鲔鱼三明治。

再后来有了第二次，第三次，……Steve沉浸在这样的依赖里，却始终找不到一句恰当的话来答复他。

*****

在凌晨的街道上疾驰，排气声浪响彻夜空，转眼功夫他们已经到了下城。Bucky并没有什么机会开车，助理接送和打出租是他一直以来的出行方式，因此这也是Steve第一次见到他的银色超跑，除了惊叹，他不知道还能做出什么别的反应。他开得尽兴，却也没法儿把发愁的情绪调整到与之匹配的频道上。

“我以为你会开得像个百岁的omega。”醉醺醺的家伙感叹一句。

“为什么？你见过我骑哈雷。”

“你对我的东西总是小心翼翼，连开关冰箱门都担心发出声音的谨慎狂。”

“需要的话我倒是可以慢点，都听你的，Buck。”

“闭嘴，Rogers。快点永远没错。”

加速发动机的轰鸣伴随omega的口哨，他们穿过大桥来到布鲁克林，一路无阻地到了科尼岛。Steve停下车，来到售票口，他们比闭园时间晚了将近一个小时。Steve退回车旁，来到Bucky那侧门边，omega倚在玻璃窗上睡熟了。他的脸蛋红扑扑的，嘴唇微启，舒展的眉间不带一丝烦扰。车窗上映着月神公园绚丽五彩的游乐设施，映在那张脸庞上，让他也见到一个单纯美满带着童真的梦。Steve用拍照按键记录下这一刻。

无论明天得面对什么，他希望这一夜omega能睡得安稳，期望今后他的梦里也不会再有苦涩和畏惧。

“我会陪你直到时间尽头。”他似乎找到了那句答复。

*****

擦干洗浴后的身体，从黑管里挤出带细闪片的乳液涂抹，Bucky仍在犹豫黑色丝睡衣还是白色，无疑两件都轻微透视，考虑到咖啡调和淡雅白花味与黑色更和谐，但洒满床垫地毯的羽毛和暖光却在呼唤纯白色，始终难得到一个正解。犹豫间听到门锁转动的声响，Bucky这才随手掀起一件系上腰带，走出浴室。

Steve背了一箱器材，衬衫长裤，明显刚结束工作。他忙着脱汗湿的衬衣，来不及注意Bucky这里。事实上他有点紧张，是时候向alpha坦白之前做出的决定了，关于重新以omega身份出道的决定。激素已经停了两周多，抑制剂也在五天前停用了，他正经历一次常规的omega周期。信息素方面的变化近几天已经到了不容忽视的地步，好在他们都忙得没工夫见面，他才得以拖拉到这一天。

“Buck。”

Steve将他揽到怀里，没浪费一秒钟去亲吻他的嘴唇，热烈急躁，像个毛头小子。Alpha的味道再也不是清淡温和令人舒适的那缕草木味，它浓烈得隔着一个房间的距离就已经宣誓主权，而当他的身体靠近得与Bucky的紧贴，omega只得浑身发软地醉在他的信息素里，像被塞进一个无形的气球，感受到的只有alpha只有昭示他身份的气味，轻飘飘的，忘却了周遭。

“你香的不可思议。”Alpha喘着粗气，弄不清状况地与他短暂分开，他面色潮红，双瞳暗得不见底，又等不及答案地再次吻上来，扭着Bucky的腰将他按在墙壁上吮吸唇瓣舌头。越是激烈地纠缠也越是渴求，越是难以被满足，Bucky猜他们境地相同。这是他们第一次真正意义上以alpha与omega的体征接触，身体气息都滚烫得快要沸腾。

“等等，”不知道是多大的自制力才能推开alpha，手抵在Steve胸口，问他，“记得你今天是来做什么的吗？”

“私房摄影。”

“拿着你的器材进房间来，Rogers。”

暖光的心形射灯和满屋子的粉色羽毛确实效果惊人，而alpha在一旁调整器材，仅仅布光就用去半个小时，似乎工作起来多大的诱惑都能抵抗，只是额头细密的汗水和凸起的青筋都将他的忍耐暴露无遗。

“还要多久？”

“保守估计四十分钟。”

“你简直混蛋，Steve，”他几乎忘了一直以来的摄影工作都是在摄影师以及工作人员调整好一切后进行的，这让Bucky错误的估计几十张照片最多不过二十来分钟。“为什么不早点说。”

“说了你会听？”Alpha擦了一把额角的汗，挥舞的手掌示意整个房间，“大工程。”

“先过来，”他咕哝一句，想到要对Steve坦白的话又犹豫起来，“算了，还是待远点，等我把话说完。”

“为什么？有什么话必须得站这么远听？”Steve放下手里摆弄的滤光镜，径直来到床边。“你今天不大对劲。”

“听着，”他避开alpha满是疑问的目光，“我……我停了alpha激素，还有抑制剂。”近来压抑在心里的焦躁和脱口而出后的轻松，他尾音短促、干涩，微微打着颤。他没什么机会向谁坦白什么，所以习惯于一个劲地把情绪朝肚子里吞，久而久之，便好似失去了这种基本能力，再想尝试就变得艰难。但Bucky身上没多少婆婆妈妈的东西，所以一旦说了，也说得干脆。“我决定以omega的身份重新出道。”

“所以你的味道……”Alpha凑上他颈侧，比以往更缠绵，好一会儿才从嗅闻舔吻中缓过劲。“为什么？”

“与其发声明和你撇清关系，强调自己的‘性向’，我更倾向于公开真实性征。”他们额头相抵，气息愈发灼热，“这是我的选择。”

“嗯哼，”Steve手抚上他腰侧，掌心的热度透过一层薄纱传递到肌肤，激起一连串颤栗，alpha欺身压上来，柔软轻盈的羽毛随着坠落的身体荡起，漂浮，几片落在omega肩头、体侧。“现在没法儿好好聊这个，晚点再说？”

“你说得对。”Bucky扬起手臂揽在Steve肩头，一双腿已挤在他微敞的腿间，内侧细嫩的肌肤被粗棉布料搔刮出一阵阵酥痒。贴在一起的唇湿润滚烫，舌头撩动彼此，勾住，侵入口腔中。Alpha紧压在上方的身体无意识地耸动，挤压，迫使两具身体在顶弄中分分合合，他能清晰地感受到压在腿根的alpha性器，被束在长裤里却兴奋鼓胀。几丝黏液从穴口滑落，顺着臀瓣滴落向床垫，他记得医生的说法是断药后直到第一次热潮才会有正常体液分泌，但该死的他想问之前那些晚上和Steve弄出来的湿哒哒的玩意儿都是什么。

邀Steve来家里的第一晚他们就无可避免地来了一次激烈的，沙发上的手活，冰凉的大理石料理台上，alpha硕大的阴茎将他顶开，捅进身体里，酸胀与愉悦交织，Bucky能毫无顾忌地呻吟，说那些令人面红耳赤的脏话，Steve不说那个，甚至喘得都压抑，但Bucky嘴里钻出来的低俗词句让alpha兴奋，他沉浸在对方更卖力的操弄里，双手抵在大理石板边缘，下半身朝alpha的方向送。他们彼此契合，即使作为两个男性，不考虑A-O。

Bucky抵着Steve的胸口推开些，顺着汗湿的胸口手向下滑，隔着粗布抚弄alpha的性器，这使得对方更狠地蹭向他，耳边都是alpha沉溺情欲的粗喘，从未有过疯狂，像是挣脱开枷锁的猛兽，危险，陌生，也让Bucky发狂。体内酝酿攀升的情潮一波又一波，他们还在激化彼此，把一切弄得更糟更不可收拾。

“今天从哪里开始？”Bucky喘着，Steve退到一边扯开裤链，是灯光暧昧弄得他恍惚，还是他被alpha牵住了隐形的铁链绳索，他急不可耐，连等那十几秒都让他喉头发干，眼眶涩得发痛，或许他下一刻就会摇身一变幻化出什么兽形，所有熟悉的，理智的，都在离他远去。花样是多到数不过来的，多数时候由Steve嘴唇掠过的位置决定一次性爱的起始，可以是颈侧，机械臂，胸口，腰侧，或者更直接，从他的性器，或者更磨人，从他敏感的腿根，为不间断注射alpha激素的Bucky做前戏，几乎成了恒定不变的流程，区别是从哪里开始。而现在他湿得泛滥，却在发起一个过时的问题，从哪里开始，这很难再有新意，起码Bucky认定了。或许alpha没有扩张地直接塞入阴茎更契合他们彼此膨胀的需求。Bucky等待确认地去探寻，企图从那双眸子里读出点什么，或者读出点他不懂的，比如现在这样，alpha紧抿着唇靠近上来，却不急着动作。

“闭上眼，你会得到不一样的。”alpha在他颊边印了一吻，omega煽动睫毛闭眼后，双腿被撩起，分开。Alpha会用龟头顶进来，撑开甬道，没有一截手指的扩张，没有繁复冗杂，进入他身体最深处，他几乎确信了。确信地等待，喘息，胸膛起伏不定。“嗯-----”等来的是蹿过尾椎的快感和触电般的痉挛，阴茎不受控地弹动，反射般弯起的脊背和颈项，一切都超出了他的预期。没有被进入，挤压，Bucky后知后觉地意识到快感的来源，左脚拇指被Steve含在口中轻吮，温热的口腔，黏膜，灵活过分的舌头抵着他，偶尔划过指腹的犬齿。如同跌进一个完全陌生的洞窟，他惊惶，他暴露出敏感暴露出弱点；如同被猎食，被玩在掌心却抵抗不得。这确实不一样。他来不及感叹，那张嘴移动着包裹住更敏感的中指直到小指。“这-----这真是疯了-----”Bucky一次次惊呼，眼眶一再被生理性泪水浸湿。“喜欢这个？”Steve移开嘴唇，去舔向内凹的足心，omega被折腾地不断发颤。搔过足底的气息和柔软的唇瓣，两种截然不同的触感，令神经烧灼发麻的愉悦在体内激荡，指尖蜷起再撑开，极致的快意难说不是一种另类的刑罚。

“湿了吗？”alpha问，Bucky清楚以这样敞开的姿势仰在alpha身下，他有多湿多着迷是如何一目了然。他的alpha是个混蛋。“要用你的大家伙试试看吗？老实说我不确定它湿了没。”如果言语上认输他会损失半数以上快感，Bucky朝Steve舔舔唇，留着他那点倔。“我想还有别的方法可以试出来，我喜欢听你说，Buck。”Alpha用他义正言辞地腔调发话，甚至不用明说，Bucky知道他指的什么。他不止一次在alpha面前炫耀过他的金属义肢，说它抗菌，能自洁，说‘你知道吗Rogers，它听起来好像天生就是那种用途’。

撑着另一只胳膊，闪着金属色泽的手臂向下探，暖光洒在上头，将它镀成温柔细腻的玫瑰金色。指尖触上滑腻的入口，立刻引起一阵颤栗，机械臂发出的细微声响他已经习惯多年，它的神经传导更快速，也比肉躯的那只手臂敏感许多。但Steve眼里这总是新鲜的，他的视线焦灼，被它吸去了所有注意力。并起的两根手指微微使力，顶开了紧闭的入口，湿滑的液体顺着指尖流淌，指缝中滴落。内壁立刻缠绕上来，吮吸着侵入的硬物，吐露出更多汁液。

“你真够变态的，Steve，知道吗？”并起的手指塞进甬道深处，比起操弄进身体里的，他更为说出的话感到畅快。Bucky眯着眼，氤氲的水雾模糊了alpha的身影，壮硕的身形仍是诱人，这是他迷恋的alpha，他咬紧了下唇，狠狠捅着下面，好歹演出不能扫了观赏人的兴致。

“这是你的主意，不是我的。”alpha轻描淡写地答复他，心思全不在对话里，健壮的身体正靠近他，靠近连连发出水声的位置，Bucky见不着那里，也许什么时候需要一面镜子，看到洞口被撑开的模样，他混乱地想，混乱地呻吟。“撑开来，Buck，让我看见里面。”

“现在能承认了吗，Steve Sick Rogers？”Bucky调整坐姿，缓缓剪开埋在体内的手指，指尖勾在内缘，他兴奋地颤抖，颈侧泄出连自己也没闻到过的omega信息素，比所有渡过喉头的酒精还呛辣，混在近来日益甜腻的味道里更是种诱惑，接近于危险的滋味。他的声音含在嗓子里，模拟出被冒犯的不悦，“你的嗜好比我想象的还要糟糕。”

“那就拒绝我，”金色的脑袋埋进腿间，不像他话里说的，舌尖已经抵在两根手指缝里，温热的触感激得分开的金属手指险些夹住它，性爱中发生这种失误是糟糕的，毫无疑问。轻颤的手指试着朝两边再撑了撑，直到omega自身都觉得超过了。

时间被谁静止了。他没见过alpha这般模样，专注得令人害怕-----他不知道这念头怎么钻出来的，但alpha不动声色窥探他身体的潜心样子弄得他心脏收缩、呼吸停滞，没有谁发出声音，静默中alpha的喉结滚动，一次，两次，熟悉的蓝眸抬起来，它们变得陌生，继续无声的以alpha的身份向Bucky发出询问，询问可能是‘想让我给你吗？’又或者是‘想知道你下面的味道吗？’

湿软的舌头最先抵在穴口下缘，比皮肤更温热，却不像性器那般灼烫过火。就着滴落的黏液朝上舔舐，时而吮吸。撑在身后的那只手臂开始发软，成了一截棉花，倒不像看上去的有健壮骨骼和肌肉。Bucky的声音从未如此沙哑，连声像样的呻吟都发不出来，像被咬断了脖子，濒死的兽类一般发出断断续续的低鸣，那声音大概来自腹腔，就像他俨然一团黑的欲望，都出自身体深处。

水声不断从下方传进耳朵里，Steve唇舌并用地吮着吸着，似乎要把那些汁液都吞入腹中。Bucky上身、脖子朝后仰着，津液不断顺着嘴角滑落，身体上下没有一处还在他的把持里，但对方是Steve，他不会有一刻迟疑。这个金发大个子在生活上的体贴和在床上的掌控同等地令他痴迷。他足够沉稳冷静，但必要时不介意为Bucky挥出拳头，为他挡下麻烦。他金发碧眼，有时候Bucky觉得只是这张脸就够他着一辈子迷，又有些时候他怀疑Steve一样完美的人是否应该出现在他的生命里。

“Steve……”恍然间Bucky唤出一声，像在确认，他早在思绪和快感中迷失了方向。Alpha没有停下动作，一手抚上他曲起的肉躯手臂，缓缓将他放倒在床上，与他十指交缠，拇指一下下轻刮他的虎口，用最安抚的力道。事实上，他未被Steve标记过，未被任何人标记过，但和这个alpha一起，那些为牢固伴侣关系所存在的标记和成结一类的生理绑定都显得苍白，不如说他更享受此刻，作为独立个体的清醒让他确信他们是真正的心意相通。

Alpha停下吮吸，舌头再次探进分开的手指间，这一次没有迟疑地舔了进去，舌尖浅浅勾在肉穴内缘，触电般的，Bucky的身体不受控地弹起，弓着背，喘出几声，额角都是细密的汗水，鼻尖酸胀胀的。视野不再模糊一片，清晰得像被雨水冲刷过，Bucky知道那些被情欲折磨出的泪水已经滑落下去了，但身体里一点点被舌头激起的快感才刚开始。那只软物灵活地舔着边缘，时而掠过撑在两侧的手指，它们发着颤，感受更多湿滑的液体朝着体外涌。湿润的翻搅声一阵又一阵激得他额角跳突，呻吟从Bucky口里鼻腔里泄出来。不是说金发男人没有对他做过这个，现在想来，之前的他少了omega特有的敏感，而此刻alpha的每一个动作，给予的每一种刺激，被放大到极限，Bucky从未体验过的极限。唇舌舔舐捣弄带来的愉悦并不尖锐，相反，它温柔细致，以最轻巧的方式撩拨同样柔嫩的黏膜，从Bucky嘴里榨出的呻吟和闷哼声愈发婉转，尾音愈绵长。灾难是灭顶的，他知道下腹某处升腾起的欲望是什么，他渴望被更硬更粗的东西捅开。颈边的腺体生生抽痛，被利器反复锥捣一般，他感受不到尽头。

“Alpha……”Bucky想说体内omega的冲动太强烈，他找不到更合适的形容，下腹陌生的灼热感和绞痛提醒他曾经被遗弃的体征回来了。“停下。”

湿热的触感离开下半身，取而代之的吻落在Bucky唇上，津液渡进口腔里，带着咸涩味，他自身的味道。Alpha顶进来的舌头微微蜷起，模仿不久前舔弄他后穴的动作在口中来回，他闭上眼却满是绚烂色彩，呻吟被另一个人吞入口中，只听出几声呜咽。滚烫的手掌来到腿间，触上后穴，也触上仍埋在体内浅插的金属手指。

“还要吗？”Steve询问他，呼吸时都是alpha喘出的热气，信息素浓烈到让人发晕。Bucky近乎绝望地点了点头。“Yes，Alpha。”

“One？”Alpha询问间已经朝里埋了一根手指，随着Bucky插弄的节奏向深处顶。

“更多。”他可以承受更多。Bucky需要更多。

再侵入一只手指不算太艰难，但肉穴被撑开被硬物填满的愉悦让omega发出惊叹。Steve的吻已经移至Bucky耳后，那里敏感柔嫩，在alpha的挑逗下又麻又痒，他不得不偏过脑袋，扭动着避开alpha的逗弄。侵入后穴的手指将Bucky的身体钉住，他越是扭动得厉害，甬道里的插弄也越是难被预料，他们的指节相碰，推挤着撞上体内脆弱凸起的敏感点，这无疑换来Bucky更多被舒爽激发的咒骂。他和alpha，他们做着相同重复的动作，操弄后穴的节奏或急或缓，水声湿滑，肉洞里燥热不堪。更多时候他咬住那些声音，忘情地仰起脖子，蹂躏下唇，直到划破皮肉尝出腥甜味。

一路啃咬着来到胸口，alpha粗暴得像野兽，犬齿啃噬不断带来刺痛，他为这刺痛兴奋颤栗，祈求更多。他们讨论过这个，或者说Bucky明确过他爱alpha在他身上留下印记，鲜红的，渐渐泛起深紫色，再褪去，粉得像新生的嫩肉，最终淡得只能辨出零星的一点两点，直至消逝。在更衣镜、化妆镜前拉下衬衫领口查看那些痕迹，也是属于Bucky一个人的甜蜜，他会傻傻对着镜子笑，会突然出神。从什么时候起，他心里不再空荡荡了。

“把你的阴茎塞进来，Alpha。”Bucky已经抽出沾满粘液的手指，缓缓包裹住金发alpha的性器，那根粗硬的东西直挺挺地，在他掌心里顶弄。突然放松的后穴翕动着收缩，缠紧Steve还在戳刺的手指。

几乎Steve抽出的瞬间，Bucky就翻身趴跪在床上。他听到Steve无奈的叹息，更恰当点说他能感觉到，只要对方一个迟疑，一个停顿，他都能想象那张脸上出现了怎样一副表情，此刻是无奈，比如Bucky耍无赖时alpha会摇头的模样，嘴角向上牵起一个弧度双眼下垂。Buck……男人会用比平时更缓更无力的嗓音唤他的名字。

“Buck……”手掌握住了侧腰，坚定有力，却没有更深入亲密的动作。“你就是用不腻这姿势是吗？”

“喜欢你从后面干我，像发情的狮子。”后穴的空虚和阵阵抽搐让Bucky急躁，“干脆点操进-----”未说完的话被Steve捣进身体里的性器生生撞了回去，Fuck-----喘息中轻轻骂出一声。在Steve长驱直入地操弄下他只得呻吟，粗硬的阴茎推入体内再尽根抽出，与滴着水的甬道紧密地纠缠，磨得火热。Alpha直接又彻底的操干将他推入深渊，但这又确确实实是他企盼的。

“再深一点。”他不怕所有感官都超出负荷。

”这是你想要的吗？”双手被alpha牵起，在背后交叠。男人的声音低沉沙哑，被欲望渗透。突然失了支撑的身体滑落，肩膀跌进床褥里，伴随alpha的一次深入，他更深地陷进床里。双腿朝两侧分开，臀部抬高迎接Steve的操干，男人嘶吼着手按在Bucky后腰，又时而划到侧面揉捏，他挺腰的动作太过狂野，引得床架连连发出悲鸣。

身下柔软的绒羽搔刮他，被操干的身体颠簸着，磨蹭细小的绒毛，一些尖刺的羽根挤在胸口，将未被照料过的乳粒逗得挺立发硬，omega想逃开，又忍不住追逐异样的疼痛和快意。他快到了，向后顶着胯发狠似的套弄alpha的阴茎，狂乱的尖叫催促alpha更用力地顶进身体内，最终低吼着泄了出来。

发泄过的身子疲累无力，他感到Steve抽出了埋在体内的家伙，意识再清醒时他坐在alpha怀里，对方正小心地朝上顶弄。他有些失神，身体在高潮的余韵中发着烫轻颤，Steve为他撩开挡住大半脸颊的碎发亲吻他。

“爽过了？”alpha询问。

“还不够，除非你射进里面。”他顿了顿，“射进更里头，你还没进去过的地方。”体内的硬物更胀了，被他的话挑起兴致。Alpha从未进入过他的生殖腔，他从没有那个机会。服药除了能引起信息素方面的变化，还会对omega的生殖系统产生直接的影响，比如生殖腔功能障碍和萎缩。“其实我也不能确定，”Bucky低下头继续与alpha接吻，他也有疑惑和少许不安，“或许它早就消失了。”

“我们很快会知道。”Steve吻他，大力朝上耸动，笔直发烫的阴茎更深更狠地捅进身体内。Bucky伏在alpha壮硕的肩头，依旧浑身绵软，他在男人的动作中颠簸，包裹在臀瓣的双手扶着他抬起，落下时再猛地顶入。Bucky湿得厉害，一股从未体验过的酸痛感从甬道深处蔓延开，alpha的每一次侵入都给那里增添更多疼痛也让他身体打得更开，承受更多，他哆嗦着紧紧环住Steve的肩。

“我想我找到了，”男人粗吼着朝上顶，他撞得吃力又着慌，他势在必得，又为眼前的困难焦躁。“太紧了，Buck。”

“撞开它，Steve，please。”痛感逐渐强烈，Bucky夹紧了腿环在Steve腰上，眼眶再次酸胀，湿润，几滴泪水顺着脸颊滑落。他抵抗不了这个，抵抗不了omega的欲望和面临彻底向alpha交付身体时的脆弱。他像所有omega那样感到不安，也感到幸福，都是信息素的错。下体的刺痛变得鲜明，一股滚烫的不同于透明体液的细流从深处滑落。被撞开了，alpha硕大的龟头正嵌在从未绽放过的生殖入口，一场角逐结束，它们缠绕、相贴，包容和被包容，伴随着鲜血，原始又野性。Alpha吻着他，安抚，然而体内的冲动却暴烈，他被放倒在床上，接受另一方的啃咬和给予。Steve还在不断小幅挺腰顶着生殖入口，截然不同的另一种胀痛已经在穴口处愈演愈烈-----Alpha正在他体内成结。Bucky发了慌得喘息，不确定那圈东西会胀到什么程度。他企图放松身体，却又乱七八糟地用腿缠着alpha，将那处收得更紧。第一股精液洒进腔体内，Bucky闷闷从鼻子里哭出一声，alpha的低吼和溢入口中的腥味提醒他刚刚咬破了对方肩膀的皮肉。他来不及喘息，一波又一波的热液接连着喷洒进去。疼痛，满足，亢奋，虚软，空白……

Steve贴在他额头的吻伴他入梦，Bucky隐约听到那个声音对他说，‘我会陪你直到时间尽头’。

他又进到那个甜蜜的梦，梦里有科尼岛，有过山车，有小个子的金发少年。

*****

“如果这次出道的结果不成功，意味着很长一段时间你得养我，Rogers。”

“我很乐意，Buck。但我也对你有信心。”

*****

【END】


	4. 逃婚陪同（无差）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾冬/无差/舅舅、舅妈和玛丽（Gifted）/玛丽视角/半途而废的逃婚

舅妈逃婚了。  
他摇着我的肩膀，晃醒了我，用低沉的快语速对我说话。他激动起来话里就会夹着各种奇怪的外语，但我大概懂他的意思。  
他需要一个伴，我是他唯一的人选。  
出发的时候天还没亮，我抱着DeeDee（我的海狮玩偶）睡在甲壳虫的后座。没有人知道我们要去哪儿，包括舅妈，要知道他在踩油门之前问我有没有想去的地方。  
缆车。  
我迷迷糊糊地嘟哝。实在太困了，我根本忘了那是我们三人的约定。步入深秋时，我、舅舅、舅妈，我们将一路向北，去佛蒙特坐缆车。那里的景色会是东北部最棒的，山顶有餐厅，欣赏日落和尚普兰湖，壮观景色尽收眼底-----度假酒店的宣传册里这样写的，册子上一幅幅图片也确实赏心悦目。我们一致认为这是个好去处。那之后我趴在地毯上摆弄乐高，抬头时舅舅的手掌紧紧握着舅妈的，他们望向彼此的目光似乎给外界隔起了一道屏障。处于外界的我只能低下头，用起砖器小心地掰下两个零件，然后在一堆小方块儿里翻翻找找。他们当然不会当着我的面热切地亲吻，甚至连短暂的嘴唇触碰都不会有（除了被我不小心撞见的）。我倒觉得没什么，毕竟在孩子面前亲热的家长不算少。Natasha说‘他是个害羞鬼’，她指的是舅舅。我也是从她那里得知，常在外地出任务的舅舅和舅妈并没有像我想象的那样玩过诸如环球影城、大峡谷或者游遍欧洲小镇。而私底下，他们几乎不离开纽约，尤其周末都在陪伴我。他们对这次行程的期待未必比一个女孩子的我要少。   
醒来时，我为舅舅感到抱歉，这让我陷入一种背叛的自责。  
“我们在哪儿？”我揉着眼睛从后座起来。  
道路两旁是连成片的红叶，可以确定我们正在向北驶。  
“还有两个小时能到，困的话，再睡会儿。”  
我才发现舅妈同时穿着连帽衫和夹克，因为夹克深色的帽子里套着棕色的帽子。并且舅妈的脑袋上还扣着一只黑色棒球帽。  
“你穿的是什么！”我不禁发笑。  
“和平常一样啊。”扶着方向盘的舅妈耸耸肩膀。  
哦，他当然平常不穿这样。  
不可否认的是，我见过他如此装束的照片。  
那时我们还不相识。  
第一次见到舅妈时，他穿着素色T恤，和现在一般的中长发，脸像舅舅一样刮得干干净净。他后来也总穿着黑白灰的T恤，就是胡茬懒得打理。舅舅向我介绍这个和他同样高大的男人时，我没有理会。我上前抱着他的腰，叫他舅妈。舅舅------Steve，一度试图改掉我这样‘不礼貌’的称呼方式。他问我‘你会叫那个苹果店留着长发的男人为舅妈吗？’，我说当然不。他就说‘那你不该因为Bucky的长发而叫他舅妈。’。大人们的想法真是够肤浅的，我懒得辩驳。我的论点始终占上风，我说‘只要舅妈不反感，有些人就没有权利教育我。’舅舅无话可说。  
不过我通常还是称呼他为Bucky，就像我称呼Steve为Steve（亲昵时是舅舅，生气时是美国队长）。  
说起来我第一次见到Steve时，他不是Steve、也不是我的舅舅，而是家喻户晓的美国队长，即使没有穿一身红白蓝。  
他和舅妈一样，一百出头的岁数（仅仅是岁数）。  
作为美国队长的几十年里，多数时候，他是英雄。可恰巧我开始记事的那两年，他抛下了美国队长的身份，不知所踪。人们还是习惯性称呼他为美国队长，但提及他的场合与语境让人无法产生好感。  
如今的超级英雄太多，大家总能找到几个为其喝彩，也能找到几个大加挞伐，至于具体是谁，不用在意。复仇者大厦里不少人都会这么说。  
总体来说，见到Steve以前，我对他没有多少好印象。  
但我还是在回程的路上就决定与Steve一起生活。现在回想起来，可能是他让人无法拒绝的蓝眼睛，和阳光般温暖的笑。我相信自己见到了一个有点风趣，也可靠的高大男人，是不是人们期望的美国队长不重要。  
“饿了吗？”车停在加油站的便利店门外，舅妈为我开了车门。  
我点点头。但与其说饿了，不如说被这种公路旅行式解决早餐的新鲜感吸引。舅妈给我买了草莓糖霜的甜甜圈和一袋薯饼，他自己是两个三明治。我们端着各自的饮料走进车里，窝在座位上解决食物。这么说吧，食物是Dunkin’ Donuts的，口味也和任何门店没有区别。在布鲁克林我们也吃，只用出门走一个街区去买。对我来说却很不一样，这是种别样的愉悦，在小得够呛的车里进食也成了加分点。  
想到今天不用去穿那件又蓬又浮夸的小礼服，我就为逃脱了作为花童的职责而暗喜。我厌恶穿迪士尼公主的裙子和我厌恶去学校的心情不相上下。我一次逃掉了两个。  
“呃……”我沉浸在自己的世界里，不小心被薯饼烫到了舌尖。  
舅妈并没有注意到我的状况。他目光呆滞地嚼着三明治，脸上没有任何波澜。我打量着他，很难想象他此刻的心情。  
世界上有成千上万临阵脱逃的新娘和新郎，我以为他们共同的特征是不爱那个即将于他们步入婚礼殿堂的另一半，起码电影里那样演的。  
但舅妈让我看到了现实。就舅舅和舅妈而言，他们的感情比你能想象得到的任何事物都坚定，如果你认识他们，就能懂我的意思。  
我绝不相信舅妈逃婚的原因是不爱舅舅，这太荒唐了。但是我又想不到更多的理由。对我来说，想要逃避的都是令我厌恶的，就这么简单。  
“快下雨了……”舅妈说。  
我扒着窗户，朝外望过去。天边阴云密布。  
“缆车还会开吗？”我问。  
“不知道。”  
待我们到售票处时，那里已经立了「停运」的牌子。我仰着脸，双手遮挡落下的雨滴，看着那几条索道向上延伸，直到消失在视线的尽头。  
“也许明天就会开。”  
舅妈在安慰我，可我想的是，今天的状况是对我背叛了三人约定的小惩罚。  
我们折返，住在山脚下的一间汽车旅馆。  
外面狂风大作，我们靠电视节目打发下午的时光。  
我是晚饭后才意识到出行这件事不能太草率。因为我对粉色小拖箱里的内容难以置信。箱子是舅妈收拾的，我隐约记得他让我稍等，说他对打包很在行。我没有理由怀疑，他和舅舅外出执行任务的次数让我相信他在这方面有十足经验。  
箱子里占据最大空间的是一盒全新的乐高，然后是一套我的换洗衣物，DeeDee的格纹小西装，绘图本和彩色铅笔，以及……我扯开毛巾，包裹的是一张装在一英尺厚相框里的相片。  
因为外出不多，我不懂任何打包的要领。即使如此，我还是能辨别得出，这是糟糕透顶的打包技术。  
我捧着那盒乐高不解地朝舅妈看。  
“一起拼吗？”他问。  
我说待会儿。因为我必须看看他的黑色背包里都装了些什么。  
舅妈有些为难，不过还是为我拉开背包拉链。  
一套换洗衣物，红色的旧本子，小刀，头绳，绷带，酒精，口香糖，压碎的饼干。我没有问他出任务时是不是带着这些，虽然说不上来，但总觉得与我的预期不大相符。  
这些对他来说是必要的吗？或者说，箱子里的那些是他认为对我来说必要的吗？  
无论如何，我们还是玩起了乐高。  
“Mary……”我正打算抱怨舅妈拼装的速度太快时，他停了下来。“你为什么叫Steve舅舅？”  
他从没这么问过我，或许碍于相处时Steve总在场。我看得出他对与舅舅亲昵的人都有些在意，但作为成年人的为难之处是，你不能把所有想问的都问出来。  
“没什么特别的原因，”我说。“我想要一个舅舅，所以这称呼自然而然……”  
“我喜欢Steve。”我补充道。  
舅妈点点头。  
“现在换我来问，”我想了想问道，“他为什么叫你Bucky？”  
“因为我们是儿时的玩伴，Bucky是我那时的昵称。”  
“但你叫他Steve，”我不怀好意地笑起来，“难道他没有什么昵称？”  
“那时我叫他S……”舅妈陷入了回忆，不过在念出完整的名字以前就打住了。“哪有什么昵称。”他干咳了一声。  
“一定有。”现在我百分百确定Steve有一个或许很甜蜜的昵称，我想所有人都讨厌听说到一半的话吧。舅妈真是……“混蛋。”我小声地嘟哝。  
“Mary，”舅妈向我伸出手掌，咧开一个得逞的笑。“脏话罐。”他说。  
“该死……”我发现脏话一旦开始竟然有点难收住了。  
“乘以2。”  
“那也得等到回去的时候。”我扒拉着空空如也的上衣口袋。  
Bucky一直是家里的‘不良’典范，脏话罐里的钱几乎都是他贡献的。  
真庆幸不是舅舅抓到我连飙两句，他可不会像舅妈一样幸灾乐祸，我有相当的可能性挨上二十分钟的教育，舅妈多半也会成为他的下一个教育对象。  
“我要睡了。”说完我爬上床，闷进被子里。  
这天我们没有人提起婚礼的事，虽然舅舅那边可能已经乱成了一锅粥。作为舅妈信任的逃婚陪同，我决定除非他提起，否则我不发问。  
雨一直下到第二天。醒来时，床头已经摆好了早餐。昨天刚拆的乐高玩具有模有样地立在桌上，那是我会断断续续花一个礼拜去完成的项目，简直难以置信。  
我们又在旅馆里打发了一整天，现在看来乐高发挥了它的用处，绘图本和彩色铅笔也是。  
晚上，我和舅妈一人捧着一盒冰激凌，吃着同时拆开的几袋零食，我还给DeeDee反复脱换小西装。起初这令人感到畅快，我想舅妈也是。  
Steve不主张在有我的情况下外食，更不提倡零食，他就是太过遵循当初负责人的话了。  
“你能想象舅舅见到我们这样吃东西时候的样子吗？”我说。  
“Bucky，你得对一个孩子负责。Mary，那是最后一口。”我学着舅舅双手抱臂，倚在门框，皱着眉的模样说。  
我们笑了一阵。  
就在这样一阵后，食物突然没了味道。  
“不知道舅舅正在做什么……”我说着，丢下勺子。  
舅妈也放下手里的冰激凌，若有所思。  
“只有Fred陪他了。”这样说着，我也思念起了Fred。  
“是不是应该把Fred的玩偶也带来？”舅妈问。  
我们都开始想念它了。  
在舅妈来之前，我不知道Fred会主动与人亲昵。也可能算不上是亲昵吧，从什么时候起，它会默默地靠近Bucky，整个身体重压在他腿上。脑袋转动着，用它唯一的眼睛打探屋子里的状况。Bucky不去抚摸它，甚至不去在意它，而Fred也不去烦扰Bucky。它那样待着，他做着自己手里的事，Steve认为他们两个更像是同类。  
我翻出了行李箱里的厚相框。相片里我、Steve和Bucky毫无新意地扮着吸血鬼，Fred扮着海盗。  
“不戴帽子的话，Fred更像Fury局长。”我每次见到照片都会这么说。  
“而且露出手臂的话，你是世界上最真的冬日战士。”也会这么说。  
明天就是万圣节了。  
这时我才想到今年的万圣节将会是我和Bucky两人度过。  
“Mary……”沉默许久的Bucky开口。  
“嗯？”我预感到他要主动和我提及逃婚的事了。  
“只是我们三个人一起生活不好吗？”他问。  
“当然好。”我说，“但是这和结婚之间会有冲突吗？”  
“说不清。”  
舅妈没有骗我，他有点迷茫的样子确实不像能说清。  
“在我看来，现在的你们和结婚后不会有什么两样。”我整理了一番思绪，继续说。“你们还是会一起晨练，一起散步……”  
“并且你还是会睡在舅舅的房间里。”事实如此，除了住进来的第一晚，我不记得Bucky什么时候回到过自己的房间。我很快拆穿了他们‘只是朋友’的谎话，就像和舅妈的第一面时我确信的那样。  
“你还是可以穿着舅舅的上衣。我相信结婚后，周末你仍旧可以赖床，舅舅也会照例把早餐端进房间里，虽然我不会收到同样的待遇。”  
听完这番话的舅妈，脸红透了。  
他说还是没法儿拿定主意。  
第二天一早，舅妈为我梳理头发。他像平常那样，随意地给自己挽了个髻。为我扎头发的手法却相当细致，今天我会轻松地顶着两个小羊角，以免露天缆车上头发飘成一团。  
我一直相信Steve说的，‘这家伙曾经也很爱臭美’。我望着他胡子拉碴的脸，联想到连载漫画里Bucky的形象。  
想起谁说过，没有人了解曾经的他，也没有人愿意花功夫去挖掘他真实的过去。漫画里他是Steve的玩伴，战友，重情义又热血，有点乱来，必要时风趣可爱。他就像所有英雄主角身边位置上的那个人。  
“出发前，我们可以先准备好晚上的服装吗？”我抱起DeeDee坐在沙发上，表示我可以在这里等着。  
舅妈没有对我起疑，嘱咐了两句就出了门。  
我赶忙拿起了电话，拨了一串号码。  
“Bu——Mary？你们在哪儿？”  
“一间汽车旅馆。”  
“Bucky在哪儿？”  
“他去为万圣节做准备了。”我顿了顿，“我叛变了，也许你能刚好找到这里来。”  
“你站在我这边了？”舅舅无奈地叹了一声。  
“从我们抱回Fred那天起，我就一直站在你这边。而且你看，如果舅妈是一个人，你现在会束手无策。”  
“我已经束手无策了。”  
“行了舅舅，我们得赶紧捋捋思路。你对舅妈做了什么吗？有什么是他不乐意的吗？比如，你选了纽约北部的教堂，或者，舅妈必须得穿婚纱？”  
“那是布鲁克林的教堂，我们也没有任何人要穿婚纱。”  
“你和某个护士见了面？”  
“你说的‘护士’是什么意思？”  
“我不知道，舅妈的日记里有这样一行字。”  
“那本红色的日记？我不记得有什么‘护士’……”  
“你也读过？”  
“我没有。”  
”这么说吧，他的日记里有一张美国队长的照片，手绘地图，没头没尾的话，和披萨优惠券。”我刻意强调‘美国队长’这几个字。“该不会是因为你偷窥了舅妈的日记惹得他生气？”  
“说了我没有。”  
“行吧，你只能自己去搞清楚了。”我报了旅馆的名字和今天的行程，便挂了电话。  
Bucky回来时打扮得像只棕熊。我打开塑料袋，里面是一身独角兽连体装。  
“能挑的不多了。”舅妈说。  
“也是。”我接受动物的装扮可能在山脚下的万圣节服装店里尺码更齐全的说法。  
我们上了路。直到一个小时还没有开始上山我才意识到哪里出了问题。  
“我们正在去哪儿？”  
“Mary……”舅妈动了动套着棕熊帽子的脑袋，有点迟疑。“我突然想到有点东西要回家里拿一趟……”  
“是什么？！”只要想到Steve在赶来这里的路上，我就开始慌张。  
“就是重要的东西……”他支支吾吾，但车速比来时快了一倍。  
“可我们说好了今天坐缆车。”  
我企图让他听听我的意见，但不论怎么说，舅妈执意先赶回家里。  
“我试着从后面的窗户翻进去。”车子停在私人车道后，舅妈朝屋子后面去了。  
从正门出来时，他一脸失落。  
“舅舅一早就去找我们了。”我或许该更早点把真相说出来，中途在加油站我又偷偷拨过一次电话。“他现在一定在赶回来的路上。”  
我们坐在门前的台阶上各自叹着气。  
“你是回来见Steve的，对吗？”  
舅妈转过趴在毛绒手掌里的脑袋，对我点头。“我应该向他道歉。”  
“因为你不能和他结婚？”  
“不。因为我又逃了。”  
我不清楚舅妈说的‘又’指的哪一次，但还是安慰道：  
“那他说不定有所准备。”  
我们坐着，直到天色暗下来，路上越来越多打扮得怪异的行人。我和舅妈决定四处逛逛，最终混进隔壁的变装派对里吃喝了一通。  
一个手提‘斧子’，猎人装扮的男人来到我们面前。  
是Steve。  
我冲上去紧紧搂住他，然后去拖拽一旁的Bucky。  
“看来我一下逮住了两个。”猎人Steve满脸的胡茬，蓝眼睛里有很多情绪在翻滚。  
Steve抱起我，也搂着Bucky，那一瞬间我感到前所未有的安心。  
晚一点的时候Wanda来了，不用舅舅说明，我就知道今晚得去红女巫的住处。  
“我不想走。”我搂着猎人的脖子说。  
“我和Bucky有很多问题要处理。”猎人一脸不容置疑。“你是站在我这边的，对吗？”  
我点点头，去牵Wanda的手。  
舅妈挥舞笨重的熊爪向我道别，他看上去还是有点迷茫。  
我转过身，跟上Wanda的步伐。身后传来舅妈的低语：  
“Stevie……”  
“我知道的。你为了我赶回来，这才是重要的。”

【END】


	5. 毕业旅行（drunk-sex）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾冬/PWP/drunk-sex/大概是我写软詹的极限  
> 给云鲤太太《不可描述他到时间尽头》本的G文。

Bucky觉得自己在做梦。当他刷开房门，见到金发男人躺在大床中央，他告诉自己如果不是上帝听到了他的祷告，那么就是场梦。这样的梦他做的难道还不够多吗。他走得摇摇晃晃，灌了最后一口酒，像扔什么麻烦似的把酒瓶丢到地毯上。可怜的东西骨碌碌滚到了墙边，没有人在意。  
Steve光裸的上身健壮优美，在灯光映衬下仿佛一件艺术品。Bucky着迷地蹲在床边，手指细细掠过这件艺术品，滑腻的触感倒是挺真实，他笑了，有点傻气。  
“Steve……看看你，谁把你送到了我的房间。”他喃喃自语，觉得自己像是童话故事里坏心眼的巫婆。  
除了这不是他的房间。Bucky怎么会不知道自己的房间，两张单人床，另一个深肤色家伙的汗臭味和鼾声令人痛不欲生。但这样美好的一切才叫梦，不是吗？  
床上的人睡得很沉，金棕色的睫毛在脸上落下一道阴影。他的双唇饱满红润，比平日里的缺了点……缺了点什么呢，水光？滋润？管他的，Bucky撑起身子，对着诱人的唇瓣啜了一口。他满意极了，脑袋贴在Steve隆起的胸口，微微喘气。规则又强劲有力的心跳传进鼓膜，Bucky感到脸颊热热的，有些安心。其实他偶尔也可以靠进这个坚实的胸膛，所以感觉不算陌生。他会狡猾地让他的金发好友误以为自己失恋了，然后靠在他的胸口甜蜜地笑，而让搂着他的金发大个子担心地直叹气。他是个混蛋。  
“你也是个混蛋，Steve……”Bucky抬起脸，瞥了熟睡的人一眼。  
“和她一起那么开心吗？开心得可以忘掉我？”他叹了一声，“不能怪你，谁还不是重色轻友呢？”Bucky想想这一晚喝得烂醉的自己，想着甩着胳膊离开夜店后哭得一团糟的自己，他又为了谁呢？  
Bucky缓缓支起身体，在那张脸上印下一吻。起码梦里他属于自己，这不算自欺欺人。  
他的手掌沿着Steve轮廓分明的腹肌向下游走，白色的浴巾松松垮垮地缠在男人过于细窄的腰间，Bucky轻轻勾了下，它便顺从地朝两边散开。Steve完完全全地暴露在他眼前，这不比之前任何一个梦境要差，这火辣又要命地令人干渴。  
Bucky干咳一声，短暂撇开了视线。抵抗内心的冲动不是什么坏事，他想。然而下一秒他趴跪在Steve腿间，甚至不清楚怎么到了这一步。他的食指绕着男人下腹金色的毛发打着圈，一点点靠近同样在沉睡的玩意儿。即使软着，尺寸也很可观。  
“嘿。”Bucky的手掌覆上光滑的柱体，包裹住，轻轻地揉捏爱抚。那里回应般地弹跳一下，有了抬头的迹象。“你很诚实，”他说，带点夸赞的意味。“如果Steve像你那么好对付该多好。”他已经完全凑在那根半勃的性器面前，目光流连在溢着晶莹前液的洞口。  
够真实的，Bucky痴痴地想。无论它饱满的形状，向外暴起的筋脉，还是在他手掌里磨人的热度。  
他探出了舌尖，像要去够一只滴淌着奶油的甜筒，歪过脑袋。“嗯……”他舔到了，下唇贴在愈发硬挺的性器，那里散着热气和清新的沐浴液香味。但是不够，完全不够。Bucky凑上去，舌面挨着肉柱向上吮了一口，咸涩的体液很快侵占他的口腔，接着是更多的，等待汲取的汁液。他包裹住圆润的龟头，来回动作了几次，软舌反复扫过微张的洞口，抽离时发出响亮的水声。“喜欢这个？”Bucky握着胀大了的阴茎，狠狠撸动几下。躺着的男人发出一声轻哼，微皱起了眉头。该死的，他没控制好力道。Bucky揉着酸胀的额头，用力甩了甩，说实在的，双眼已经有点聚焦困难。他对着Steve变得朦胧的脸蛋吐了吐舌头，再次低下头抚上了男人的硬挺。“看来只能好好照顾你了。”  
Bucky含着直立起的肉柱往深处吞，他似乎错误估计了自己的承受力，一下顶得过深了。他干呕着，嘴里又塞了粗壮的性器，难免被唾液呛得咳喘起来。他用手背揉了揉眼睛，在心底嘲了一声‘pussy’。幸而没有人发现，毕竟哪有人含个老二含出眼泪来的，他不是姑娘，不需要矫揉造作那套东西。  
“都是你！”Bucky吐出嘴里硕大的阴茎，气急败坏地责怪这大得过分的玩意儿。他用指腹揉了揉顶端仍在溢着体液的缝隙，想着这东西会插进他的身体里。这疯狂的念头令他颤栗，令他血液下涌。他早就硬得发疼，趴跪在床垫上蹭着勃起的性器，但是想着Steve的大家伙，一想到会被他的东西捅进身体里，他又怕又委屈，却无法否认，更多的是兴奋。  
勒紧在裆部的紧身裤更难受了，Bucky摸索着扯开裤链，将那烦人的布料踢到地上。他摸着被前液打湿的短裤，隔着薄布料近乎崩溃地抚弄起来，然后一秒不能忍地扯下、扔开，彻底包裹住身前的勃起。  
Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！这该死的棒。  
Bucky再次俯下身，让粗硬的性器占满他的口腔。他吮吸着，两颊深陷，让龟头冲进更深处，直到下唇触上金色的毛发。他埋着头，感到下方那具身体轻微耸动着，还在企图朝里插。包裹在下身的手发了疯似的套弄，水声，水声，他感到窒息，却也只能听见这两处的水声。快感在体内激荡，他被Steve的阴茎干得两颊酸胀，而他发了狠地撸动让一切到了不可附加的地步。  
他射得一塌糊涂，吐出Steve的性器，躺倒在一旁，喘得像是会断气。  
抽屉里有一小管润滑剂和两片安全套，梦里充满便利，通常都是。Bucky只取出透明的那管东西，其实如果他想，连这个部分都可以省去。  
努力分开的一双腿还在打颤。他刚射过，高潮的余韵让他整个人轻飘飘的。  
不痛，Bucky贪婪地塞入两根手指。裹满润滑的手指没入甬道，直至不能进入更多。他舒适地喘起来，熟悉的快感很快淹没了他，有那么一会儿他无法顾及Steve急于被安抚的欲望。硕大的阴茎在他的掌心里挺了挺，Bucky这才放慢了插弄后穴的速度，弯过身子去舔发红的柱身，像先前那般包在嘴里，却不再有多少耐心了。他心不在焉地吮吸着，任津液从嘴角滑落，黏糊糊地滴在男人金色的毛发上。谁还有功夫管得上这个，Bucky将腿向两侧打得更开，迫切地添了第三根进去。他探寻着，企图找到能给他带来更多快感的秘境。有时候越是心切就越是难遂心意，Bucky探着探着又转为进进出出的抽弄。他喘息着，晃动的肉臀一次次吞入侵犯的手指，最终目光落在身边的男人。  
他闭上眼，咬紧了下唇，不算灵活地翻身骑跪在Steve上方。  
Bucky感到羞耻，即使是在梦里与他的好友交欢。  
他觉得自己在做错的事，错得离谱。  
扶着男人阴茎的手在发着抖，他激动，渴望，又惭愧到了极点。“对不起，Steve，对不起……”他做着无用的道歉，但这多少会让他好受些。  
他只是在梦里享有Steve，这又有什么错呢，Bucky愤恨地想。  
湿滑的龟头抵在了穴口，没有像Bucky想象的那样顺利地插进去。他调整了几次，阴茎都恰好滑开，挠得他既心痒又焦躁。  
“快进来……”Bucky轻轻叹气，捉着不够听话的家伙试图往身体里塞。  
这一次他屏住了呼吸，身体被属于另一个人火热的器官撑开了。他有一丝想哭的冲动，就像在所有和Steve相关的梦里。Bucky总是流着泪，被Steve进入，被Steve占有，被Steve置之不理。他们不会有别的结局，即使梦里也不会好一些。他们是伙伴，是兄弟，是任何你想得到的关系除了……除了……  
他狠狠地甩开了这个念头。睫毛湿漉漉的，有些重，他吸吸鼻子，懒得去管。  
“Steve……”  
Bucky的双手撑在Steve胸前，缓慢地向下沉着身子。发烫的阴茎一分一毫地滑进他的身体里，他能感到它的形状，它每一次有力的搏动，就像从未如此真实过。只是不会痛，这或许就是梦境的好处。  
再进一些……再进一些……  
Bucky长舒出一口气，失神地向后仰起脖子，他放松了身体，终于将那根过分粗长的东西容纳进身体里。这令他畅快，畅快到足以遗忘前一刻的沮丧和失落。  
他没有急于在男人身上大起大落地抽插，而是小幅度地扭动着腰胯，让肉棍在体内搅动着，撩拨酥麻的快感。  
“操……是的……是的……Steve……”  
Bucky扭动着，一手抚上身前再次抬头的欲望。  
“是的……我想要……”  
他的声音里含着水，腰肢软得像尾蛇。  
伴随着快意的攀升，Bucky轻轻抬起腰，再小心地跌坐下去，撑在Steve胸前的手时而捏紧时而舒展开。太胀了，他的后穴被巨大的性器占据、撑满，他感到额角渗出了汗。  
“给我，给我……Stevie……”  
Bucky开始不管不顾地抬起很多再猛地将身体摔下去，让男人的阴茎贯穿他。超出负荷的愉悦蔓延遍全身，他绷紧了分在身体两侧的大腿，脚趾紧紧蜷缩。手掌沿着身体游移向上，来到胸前揉搓起来。乳粒在撩拨下逐渐挺立，他用指腹按压，两指捏住轻扯，微启的双唇里发出几声嘤咛。  
发丝随着起伏的身体摆动，拍打在脸颊，Bucky愈发狂野地在Steve上方操着自己。快要迷失了，他大声地喘气、呻吟、祈求男人用力地操自己。  
然后，或许是错觉，他感到那根肉棍用力地朝上插了几次，这让他情难自已地尖叫。  
但是，该死的，这不是错觉。  
温热的手掌落在Bucky一侧大腿，力道不小，这着实吓到他了。  
Steve眉头紧锁，目光难从Bucky光裸的身上移开。他吓到了一脸沉迷的家伙，可那是毫无办法的事。  
他看到Bucky缓缓低下头，闪躲的眼神不敢与他对视却又不得不这么做，原本激烈抬动腰胯的动作停下了，像是发条用尽的人偶。  
“你在做什么？”他问。他希望声音足够平静。  
没有任何回应。  
“我问你在做什么？”Steve再次开口，加重了疑问。似乎为了提醒骑坐在他上方的人，他狠狠向上顶了几下。  
Bucky除了一声惊呼，就死死咬住嘴唇。他像刚意识到手还僵在胸前，惊惶地打算挪开，但这让他看上去像个偷吃糖果的孩子，急慌慌地想将糖果藏到背后却更添窘迫。  
“继续。”  
“Steve……”他很少听到Bucky带有祈求的声音，或者说已经很多年没有听到过了。  
“我说继续。”Steve强调。“然后告诉我你为什么这么做。”  
那只快要垂下的手又颤巍巍地抚上了胸前的硬挺，它鲜嫩得像在等待采摘，但动作的主人却不再像几分钟以前那样满足它。  
“摸一摸他，像之前那样。碾它，拉扯它，然后再给它点安抚。”Steve原原本本地复述着好友先前的动作。他扶着Bucky光裸的腰肢，一次次挺进他湿软的肉穴里。他从没这么硬过。  
“不……你闭嘴……”一滴泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，或许夹着耻辱和羞愧。Bucky还完全弄不清状况，他只知道绝不应该是Steve吓唬他、用令他心碎的眼神望着他、命令他，这一点都不对。他委屈极了。“这，这是我的梦……你不可以在我的梦里随意命令我……混蛋……”  
“谁告诉你这是梦？你喝了多少以为这是梦？”Steve感到烦躁不堪，他捏紧了悬在半空中的手腕，猛地拉向自己。“知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“痛……”他终于感到痛了，手腕火辣辣的一圈疼痛无法散去。他无法说服自己这不是梦，因为那会是最糟糕的噩梦。“放开我，让我下去，Steve……混蛋，我讨厌你。”  
“你就那么喜欢那个Rumlow？因为他爱对人呼来喝去的？”  
“什么Rumlow？谁他妈喜欢Rumlow！”Bucky重重地抹了一把脸颊，泪水一定让他看上去蠢透了。他要结束这个梦，结束这个糟糕的梦。“你听着，我喜欢Steve Rogers。难道在梦里我还不能说吗？让该死的兄弟情去见鬼，让他该死的女友去……”  
“Buck……”他怔怔地坐起身，安抚住情绪不稳的男人。Bucky低垂的睫毛上沾着泪珠，Steve用拇指去擦，男人本能地朝他的掌心里靠，好像在说他们之间什么都没变。他告诉Bucky这不是梦，然后怀里的身体开始挣扎，又继续哭泣。“这是我的房间，你外套里的房卡是我调换的。”Steve顿了顿，“我担心你，Buck……”  
他捧着那张哭湿的脸颊吻上去，狠狠蹂躏那两瓣唇肉。  
Bucky喜欢的人是他，这是Steve唯一在乎的。  
“让该死的兄弟情去见鬼。”Steve翻了个身把人压在身下。灰绿色的眼睛里含着泪，偶尔与他对视，红肿的嘴唇动了动，却不再说什么。  
Steve再次挺进Bucky火热的身体里，紧窒潮湿的甬道，已经在不断地操弄下与他契合，甜蜜地迎接他的侵入。他不知道Bucky扶着他的阴茎插进身体里费了多大功夫，那一定谈不上愉快。  
“痛吗？”他问。  
身下的人懵懵地摇头。Steve缓缓律动，将Bucky的双腿抬高到体侧，阴茎直直撞进去，撞出几声渴求的呻吟。  
“那刚进去的时候痛吗？”  
Bucky点了头，一脸犯了错的表情可爱又叫人心疼。“有点儿。”  
“只是有点儿？”Steve揉捏起男人漂亮挺立的乳尖，舌头舔舐着另一侧，包裹在口腔里吮吸玩弄。他的手掌覆上Bucky的硬挺，来回摩挲着，一点点加快套弄的速度。Bucky低吟着，朝他收紧的手掌里挺动。  
Bucky仰起的脖子朝后弯成一道优美脆弱的弧度，他喜欢这个，敏感的身体再次泛上粉色。“它太大了。就算扩张很久也……”Bucky的脸蛋涨的更红，他再也说不下去了。  
“也什么？你把它吃得很深。”Steve刻意往深处戳刺。“总是这么贪婪吗？我认识的Barnes是个知足的小子，你不是。”  
“轻点……”Bucky喘着热气，声音软得快要融化。  
“哪里轻点？”Steve恶劣地放慢了套弄的节奏。  
“不……Steve……求你……”Bucky溢着前液的性器可怜地磨蹭着他的手掌，Steve却不再给它爱抚。  
“想要什么，Buck？”  
“让我射……Steve，求你。”  
Steve满意地再次收紧了手掌，爱抚由温柔变得粗鲁，他还在狠狠操着Bucky湿热的小洞，抽出时滑过内壁某处总是激起另一方挽留般的哼声。Bucky急切地扭动，催促着，绵软的声音令Steve发狂。  
“要到了，要到了……”Bucky只能混乱地在呻吟的间隙里发出点气音，他咬紧了下唇，双腿挂在Steve腰间，无措地抬起下巴。Steve发了狠地捣进他的身体里，低下头攫住了他的嘴唇。所有的叫喊和话语都变得模糊不清，Bucky承受着Steve的吻和下身没有止境的撞击。  
“射在里面，Stevie。”Bucky哭喊出的声音和祈求刺激着Steve的神经，柔韧的躯体在他身下绷紧、颤抖。穴口毫无预兆地收缩，吮着他的阴茎，逼迫他缴械。Steve又重重插了几次，粗吼着射了进去。

“如果不介意，我是说……‘女友’的位置一直为某个家伙空着。”Steve拨了拨Bucky汗湿的前发。

【END】


	6. 海岛假期（圣诞合志）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收在圣诞合志里的文

\- 1 -

机场大厅舒缓流淌的夏威夷音乐被警笛声盖过，戴着花环的旅客们尖叫、逃窜，场面混乱不堪。  
“总共六人。”端着通信设备的Steve将另一头提供的情报复述给不远处的Bucky。  
“看来都搞定了。”Bucky朝着试图反抗的家伙膝盖上踹了一脚，无奈这一下不够力，倒是让他羡慕起了电影里女特工们的五英寸高跟鞋。  
“老实点。”Bucky转动手臂，攒住男人的衣领。  
改良后的义肢不会因为驱动而发出刺耳的金属摩擦音，这怎么看都是技术人员对机械臂的理解产生了偏差。他多次提起过重新改造的建议，无奈没有人理会。他的血液里总是流淌着一点疯狂，这谁也没法儿改变，所以这只不声不响的混账手臂让他抓狂。  
上面回绝他时用的都是家长们拒绝青少年接触重金属摇滚的同一套说法。所以相应的，Bucky反击起来竟也有点像个固执的少年-----‘你们剥夺了我的乐趣！’。可想而知他为了这句话不得不被迫地接受了三四轮心理评估。  
“问出他们的来路了？”Bucky擒着嘴角渗血、右脸颧面部凹陷的男人走过来。他不想再接受神盾局公关人员的教育，管着义肢没去扼男人的脖子。  
“没有。”Steve摇着头，手机递还给等在一旁的便衣特工。“但我说了不用谢。”Steve眉间凹成川字，脸色阴沉。一定不是因为少了盾牌，Bucky想。  
“那个秘书说经济舱的时候我就觉得有问题，”将暴徒移交给两位特工，Bucky这才去捡不久前因为一脚飞踢而弹出的人字拖。夹脚带断开了，他干脆脱下另外一双，打起赤脚。“豪华海景别墅度假，难道不该配个专机？”  
赶来的当地警察控制住了现场骚乱，十几个记者迅速朝两人围拢过来。  
“消息真快。”Bucky耸耸肩，向Steve投去一个眼神。“不去打个招呼吗？”  
“不。”Steve始终板着脸，目不斜视。  
记者们伸长手臂，彼此丝毫不相让，话筒几乎贴到两人脸颊。这一行人围着两位超级英雄，快步追赶，语速一个快过一个，提的尽是他们也答不出的疑问。  
“公费度假。”Bucky拍了拍肩上印着棕榈树图案的行李袋，朝摄像机抛了个媚眼。近来媒体更愿意与Barnes打交道，他风趣和毒舌的本事更能博观众一笑。  
记者们放弃了关于不久前恐怖事件的追问，转向了稍显轻松的话题。  
“你知道，他不是因为没穿紧身衣、没带盾牌而心情不好。”Bucky向下撇了撇嘴角，换了更为郑重的语气，说道：“但是别说我没提醒过，不要在他留了满脸胡子的时候来招惹他。”，两个年轻的记者姑娘发出了轻笑声。  
和媒体周旋了几句后，他向身边的特工使了个眼色，小跑几步，追上径自走开的Steve。  
“虽然打破了原先的计划，但我们或许来得及去这个。”Steve手里捏着一本游客手册，这些红色的小册子占满了礼品店门外的旋转架。  
「你不能错过的欧胡岛圣诞：  
\----浓浓海岛风情，圣诞树点灯仪式」  
“我们等不到仪式开始。”  
“那不是目的。”  
Bucky了然地点着头。中午之前人不会太多，任务汇报后，用来打发时间正合适。  
“在那之前，我们得准备一番。”Bucky抬起赤裸的脚掌，大喇喇走进了礼品店。

\- 2 -

“我不明白！”  
“有什么不明白的，你总不会想被认出来？”Bucky压抑着嘴角扬起的坏笑，一本正经地辩解道：“美国队长和上千名游客签名合照，那个场面我可控制不住。”  
“事实上我不是唯一一个个觉得这身打扮怪异的人。”走进小会议室的情景还历历在目，一屋子Steve熟悉或不熟悉的面孔露出的惊诧表情和之后压低的脑袋还不能说明问题吗。  
“那群人分明是在憋笑。”Steve指出来。  
“偶像包袱别那么重，Rogers。我们是来度假，不是去给一帮好莱坞影星当颁奖嘉宾。”Bucky轻松的语气好像在说他自己没有穿得像个正常人。  
“你确定这不是冲浪裤？”  
“我们一整个下午都会耗在海边，冲浪裤有什么不好吗？”  
“我是说……它太紧了点。”  
要说这件圣诞红的冲浪裤有多紧，Bucky倒觉得还好。关键在于Steve上身的那件圣诞绿T恤，套在肚腩凸出的中年男人身上不显奇怪，然而棉Tee被Steve矫健的肌肉撑出的一块块形状极其别扭。你不能指望机场礼品店里衣服的弹性有多棒，所以乍一眼不禁让人怀疑衣服里面塞了腹肌、胸肌海绵垫。  
“Nice costume！”迎面而来的男人友善地夸道。  
这样想来，时代广场的Hulk扮演者大概就是类似的完成度。  
Bucky实在没忍住噗嗤笑出了声，这之后他没必要掩饰了，干脆蹲着笑了将近半分钟。  
“好了，好了，我的错。他们会笑是因为-----你是美国队长。”Bucky手插在兜里，转着身子示意周围。“但是，你很好地融进了度假的人群里。”  
“我并不这么认为。”行人多数穿着夏威夷衫，艳丽奔放的色彩比电视和杂志里更有冲击力，但此刻Steve却对那些衣服产生了异常的羡慕之情。  
“作为美国队长身份的掩护，这身装扮再好不过了。”Bucky强调。“墨镜够大，颜色够深。再看看这一脸胡子，我敢保证就算脱了帽子也没人能认出你来。”  
“你是说这一脸没人待见的胡子我还得多留一天？两天？或者直到我们回到纽约？”  
“它们挺好。”  
“好像你不是最反感的那个。”  
“只要不是你帮我做口……”Bucky适时地收住接下来的话，为嘴唇拉上了拉链。主路上来来往往都是游客，而且多数以家庭为单位，他们谈论的内容最好在PG范围里。  
Steve抿着嘴，被圣诞帽半遮着的耳朵红透了。  
拥有这样一个容易害羞的恋人，Bucky简直想对全世界炫耀。但面对镜头他总忍得很好，对所有关于他们相处以及私人问题，板着脸说‘无可奉告’。公关认为他的做法得当，然而也只有Bucky自己清楚，这么做都因为他是个不折不扣的吝啬鬼。对于两人的甜蜜、对于这个只有他熟知的Steve的一切，他舍不得透露分毫。  
“Mele Kalikimaka。”Steve念着眼前堆叠成两排的巨型积木方块上的文字。圣诞快乐-----这是他在出发前学会的除‘Aloha’以外的唯一一个词。  
他们绕过水池边比着‘放轻松’手势的圣诞老人和穿着清凉的圣诞奶奶雕塑，驻足在聚集更多游客的圣诞树前。装点着各种海洋生物挂饰的圣诞树足有五十英尺高，那恰好是Steve记忆中洛克菲勒中心圣诞树的高度。1933年的圣诞，他们赶去参观了最初的点灯仪式。挤出摩肩接踵的地铁站，他们才意识到和Barnes一家人走散了。Bucky耸着肩膀，无所谓地钻进人群里。Steve缩着脖子，在好友的催促声中边向人群道歉边追赶。他在冷风中频频咳嗽，好友的手掌捉着他的，塞进口袋里。Bucky没有像Steve望着他那样去回望他，他像周围所有人一样屏息等待灯光亮起的一刻。  
“Deja vu？”Bucky撞了一把身边仰着脸出神的Steve。  
“记得我们在洛克菲勒中心。”温暖在胸口蔓延，Steve脸上洋溢起笑容。从Bucky纳闷的眼神看来，这段记忆多半已经不属于他。  
“和我说说。”  
“你知道，那时候洛克菲勒的圣诞树还没有90英尺那么高。”Steve说着，手掌包裹住Bucky的。“我们和大伙走散了，周围挤满了人，你像我们儿时那样来牵我的手。”  
“一定因为你快冻僵了，Rogers。”  
“确实。”  
Bucky扬了扬嘴角，他看得出Steve眼神里有多少微妙的情绪。  
“你想说那是你第一次体会到心动？”  
他把Bucky的手捏得更紧了，手心里布满细密的汗水。恍然间，他又回到十五岁那一年。  
在那之前，爱情只是戏剧化又烂俗的词汇。  
在那之后，爱情有颜色，有温度，是在素描本上唰唰游走的笔尖，是偶尔相触的手背和眼神交汇。  
“我不敢抱任何希望。要知道，比起担心被逮捕，我更不敢想象你对我抱有同样的感情。”  
“起码现在你没了这种困扰。”  
“但我提醒自己一切有多宝贵。”

\- 3 -

“给你这个。”Bucky递上一杯冰咖啡，在Steve身边坐下。这个时间不适合日光浴，沙滩上只有几个精力无限、奔跑嬉闹的孩子。没有摊贩，连饮料都是走了两英里买来的。  
“之前有人担心这里圣诞气氛不够，你怎么看？”Steve接过咖啡啜了一口，愉悦地挑挑眉。  
“我当然满意。”Bucky干咳了一声。  
装饰着彩灯和本地传统文化饰物的棕榈树，沙子堆成的雪人和圣诞树（树顶的海星），谁会知道生活在海岛的人们这样过圣诞。与欧胡岛不同，这里享受不到船运的松树，但人们就地取材的节庆布置，别有一番风情。也是为了让两人更惬意舒适地度过假期，神盾局选了这座几乎只有原住民的小岛。这些都不是最值得赞美的，绝对不是。比起Steve光裸的上半身，阳光下起伏的胸膛，其余一切都显得微不足道。Bucky不觉得自己的目光能离开眼前火辣过头的肉体。他需要冷静一番，从购物袋里掏出冰棍，撕开包装纸，塞进嘴里。  
“让我看看。”他凑到Steve跟前。  
“没什么可看的，只是打发时间。”  
Bucky白了Steve一眼，他倒是很乐意让对方看看自己认认真真画出来的东西是什么样。  
“是途经的那座岛？”  
“能看出来吗？”  
“当然，它的形状特别。看看这几艘帆船，你怎么做到让它们看上去像在左右荡漾，这真是不可思……怎么了？”Bucky吮吸着红白蓝的三色冰棒，不解地回瞪努力盯着他的Steve。“是的，毫不意外地这里也卖Bomb pop，爱国没什么错吧？Shit……”Bucky慌忙用手掌擦拭滴了果汁的素描簿。  
“怎么了？你连脖子都红了……”他的视线向下滑。  
该死的，Steve这件裤子可能真的太紧了。

\- 4 -

“呃……”后背撞在木墙上，Bucky吃痛地哼了一声。“你比在复仇者大厦里干脆多了。”  
“我不喜欢装满摄像头的地方。”Steve一脚勾起椅子，撑在门后。  
狭小的木屋和蒸笼没什么区别，然而两人没心思在意这个。  
“那我能放心了。知道吗，你让我担心自己魅力不足。”  
“你确定自己知道魅力不足的意思？”Steve按着他的腰，身体欺上去，火热的部位压向Bucky腿根处。  
Bucky如释重负地叹息一声，抬着腰朝着硬物蹭。  
“没能玩高空俱乐部虽然略有遗憾，”他双臂搭在Steve肩上，“但是急色的Stevie更难得。”他想说的是更令他着迷。  
Steve托着恋人的脸颊，舌头刺入对方冰凉的满是混合果汁味的口腔里。  
“这里真热。”Bucky喘着气，手掌抚上另一方硬热的性器。“确定不让它透透气？”  
“怎么，”Steve的指腹按着Bucky柔软的下唇，嘴唇吸啜舔吻他甜蜜的嘴角。“你是打算为我做点什么吗？”  
“做什么？”他不怀好意地对着金发男人送上来的指尖咬了一口，浅笑着装作没明白对方的意思。  
“用舌头做的事。”Steve再次舔进Bucky口腔里，按着他后脑柔顺的棕发，加深了这个吻。  
“我能得到什么好处？”Bucky这样问着，已经蹲下身去解Steve的裤链。“别说你回敬我一轮。”是的，这种时候他毫不掩饰对恋人胡子的嫌弃。  
柔软的嘴唇贴上来，湿润的舌尖扫着冠状沟，然后是一次令人发狂的深入。Steve粗喘着，手指缠紧Bucky的棕发。  
“你会有一整晚的时间来索要‘好处’。”他按着对方的脑袋，压向胀硬发疼的器官。

\- 5 -

他是被Steve推醒的。坐起身，拍干净身上的细沙，Bucky对上的是一双孩子的眼睛。深色瞳仁，古铜色的肌肤，挂着腼腆笑容的孩子。  
“他在附近转悠了很久，我猜是你的粉丝。”Steve双手枕在脑后，推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，维持着休息的姿势。  
孩子的手里捧着本子，另一手握着蜡笔。  
“要签名吗？”Bucky接过本子。  
男孩子使劲点点头。  
“Buck，老天，你到底能说多少种语言？”  
“官方说我会多少种？”  
“十或者十一？”  
“你看，不是知道得很清楚嘛。”Bucky迅速在本子上签完名，又询问男孩是否要再写点别的。  
男孩小心翼翼地询问，从兜里翻出一只红色蜡笔。  
Bucky揉着男孩黑色的卷发，笑了起来。他在签名的旁边画了一颗红星，Steve能看见，因此这段对话的意思再明确不过了。  
男孩又问了一句，Bucky回应着，伸出了手臂。男孩的眼里放着光，像对待高级机械模型一般指腹摩挲着，仔细观察起金属义肢。成年人对Bucky闪着寒光的义肢更多的是戒备，孩子们相反，在他们眼里没有比这更酷的玩意儿了。Bucky来了兴致，转动关节，炫了几招还算安全的技能。男孩子激动地鼓起了掌，这之后他们仿佛达成了某种友谊，愉快地碰起了手掌。  
“他说在Jimmy Kimmel的节目上见过我，”Bucky边和孩子聊着，边向Steve解释。“当然，不是读恶毒推文那次。”  
“老天，我也希望不是那次。”Steve捏了一把冷汗。  
“他问我是不是拍过果汁广告。”  
“你怎么说。”  
“我说恐怕这就是真相。“Bucky撇了撇嘴，“导演说开拍，我拿起伏特加，照着剧本写的那样猛灌一口。你猜怎么着，里面是椰汁。”  
“这真是……”他几乎能想象出那一刻Bucky的表情和嘴里必然会蹦出的词。  
“怎么说呢，我又不是演员。他们这么弄，我很难办。”Bucky得意地笑起来，“所以我说来点货真价实的东西，不然没法儿演下去。”  
“老实说，那场你拍了多少条？”  
“不超过二十吧，几瓶伏特加对他们来说算不了什么。”  
“真想让你来试试公益广告。”Steve无奈地叹了一声。绿幕、抑扬顿挫的朗诵语调和工作人员举着的‘保持微笑’提示牌，结束时他总能感受到一阵内心深处的疲惫。  
“谁也抢不了美国队长的饭碗。”Bucky揶揄道。  
“哦，小家伙问我为什么没和美国队长一起。”  
Bucky指着Steve向男孩比划着，语调愉悦地打着趣。男孩瞥向Steve，咯咯笑了起来。  
“你们在说什么？”  
“没什么。”Bucky神秘地眨着眼。“总之不是在说‘我抛弃了队长，和躺着的这个邋遢大胡子艺术家在交往’。”  
他与男孩击掌，挥手道别。

\- 6 -

晚餐是在别墅里进行的。  
除了他们抵达前就准备在餐桌上的圣诞火腿和熏鱼，又有个身材高大的当地人送来了烤好的火鸡，几样蔬菜和苹果酒。  
“他说我们的食物都是空运来的。”Bucky给自己倒了第二杯香槟。  
“包括这些。”他指的是屋子里的大大小小LED灯、圣诞配色的餐具和装饰品，以及可能岛上唯一的一棵圣诞树。  
“你的某些工作伙伴真是大费周章。”Bucky调侃道。  
“提醒一句，他们现在也是你的伙伴。”Steve割下两块火腿，盛到盘子里递给对面的家伙。  
“哦，然后他们就像支走两个老顽固一样把我们送到了五个小时时差的地方，整夜办自己的派对。”Bucky估摸着时间。“我猜他们正在兴头上。”  
“他们很闹。因为你的加入，他们还会不厌其烦地再来一次举锤的赌注。”  
“我还得听Sam喝多了的牢骚，不是吗？”Bucky学起了黑人哥们的声音来，“听着，兄弟。我必须让你尝一次在高速路上被人一把扯走方向盘的滋味。”  
“多半会这样，”Steve眼尾笑出了皱纹。“那你还会想去吗？”  
“这要去了才知道。”Bucky抬起脸，对上Steve的那一刻，灰色的眸子一点点黯淡下来。“说起来，我都快记不得和你一起的圣诞是多久以前的事了。”  
餐桌上有了几秒钟的安静。  
“是啊。”  
他们不由得想到了家，想到了布鲁克林。  
“我记得和家人一起，记得Rebecca坐在餐桌上就开始拆礼物。”  
Steve的印象则是在更难熬的几年，不要说圣诞气氛，那时候想饱餐一顿都成问题。  
“甜点。”他们不约而同地提到这样奢侈品。  
“大概有人觉得那时候我们吃的东西称不上是甜点。”  
“苹果派里的馅儿少得可怜。”  
“记得李子布丁？”  
“李子布丁……”Bucky若有所思地笑起来，“关于李子布丁，”Bucky顿了顿，“你是真不爱吃，还是单纯想让给我？”  
“爱不爱吃都会让给你，别忘了那时候我不能吃太多甜食。”  
“少糊弄我，Rogers，我要的是真相。”  
“很重要吗？”  
“这困扰了我很久”  
“那我选前者吧。”  
“活该你讨不到姑娘们的欢心。”  
Bucky锤了金发男人一拳，拳头又被男人的手掌紧紧包裹住。  
“我又不要姑娘，我只要你。”

\- 7 -

当地人的宴会热闹非凡，他们刚到场，下午在海滩上遇见的男孩子就迎上来牵起他们的手往人群中心去。  
这里被火光照得亮堂堂，歌声、音乐和吆喝声让两人情绪也逐渐高涨起来。  
Bucky向两个身材高大的姑娘打着招呼，毫不吝啬地赞美、说笑。随后他向一旁的空地走过去，临走前不忘把Steve往扭动着腰肢，翩翩起舞的人群里推了一把。  
“嘿，Buck！”要怪只能怪他语言不通。Bucky已经走出去很远，而Steve被人群拉拉扯扯地脱去了上衣，腰间围起了一件草裙。  
“等等，嘿，嗨，呃……嘿，我不……”他们在Steve的脖子上挂了一串花环。  
Bucky朝他吹了个口哨，人群里爆起掌声和起哄的尖叫。  
“老天，老天……”Steve从没有如此不知所措过。  
“来吧，Rogers，为你的爱人献上一支舞。”Bucky捧起一把尤克里里，坐在石阶上，有模有样地拨弄起琴弦。  
“Buck，这一点也不好玩，你知道我不会跳舞。”  
“所以今晚是个不错的学习机会。”  
长发姑娘们拉起隔空喊着英文的Steve，用他听不懂的语言绘声绘色地解说起舞蹈动作，带着他从基本的步伐教学起来。  
Steve努力应付着，不仅总是慢上半拍，左右脚还不时踩在一块儿。他被姑娘们抬起摆在体侧的双手僵硬得像木头，人们提起胯部左右扭动的方式他似乎怎么也学不会，整个人左右摇晃的模样得倒像是个不倒翁。  
“仪态，Steve！”Bucky被恋人苦大仇深的表情和半放弃的舞姿逗乐了。“你这种态度对待别人的文化和艺术可不行。”  
“Buck……”Steve哭丧着脸。  
“我可以拍张照片为他们的深夜派对助助兴，你说我该发给幻视还是直接上传内部论坛？”  
“如果因为我做错了什么，现在道歉，可以吗？”Steve央求道。  
Bucky摊开手，一言不发。说实在的，他可能挺喜欢看到Steve无奈的样子。无论他是那个小个子，还是现在这副身板。他一脸困惑、寻求谅解的样子都让Bucky心里格外愉快。  
“我真不知道。”Steve想要点提示。  
“好像我知道似的。”  
“I love you？”Steve小声地试探。  
“你在说话吗？我什么也没听见。”Bucky眯起眼睛，把手掌搁到耳朵边上。  
“I love you！I love you！”他豁出去了。  
显然Steve过分低估了这群陌生人的英文水平。  
在一个狂欢夜里，在一大群人中央大吼大叫地向另一个人表白，他真是做梦也没有想到过。  
然而这很快把他逼到了一个更为尴尬的境地，像所有爱情电影那样，他必须在众人目光的注视下去亲吻自己的恋人。  
“我……我……”Steve简直弄不清楚事情怎么发展到了这一步。他搂着Bucky的腰，脸在火光下红得像番茄。  
“你什么？我认识的Rogers没有口吃的毛病。”Bucky仰起脸，眼里流露出一丝狡猾的笑意。  
Steve眼神尤为认真，他让Bucky想起那个小个子。当他认定了一件事，当他下定决心，他比任何人都干脆。这是他最熟悉不过的Steve Rogers。  
他捧起Bucky的脸颊，双唇与他的紧紧相贴，伴随舌头滑入，又深又激烈地亲吻他。  
他吻了像是有一个世纪那么久，直到Bucky推开他，沿着小道跑了出去。  
Steve有点呆愣。因为在他的记忆里，让Bucky害羞到落荒而逃，这或许是第一次。

\- 8 -

“Buck！”  
“Bucky！”  
Steve快跑着，捉住了Bucky的手腕。  
“你知道，”恋人的声音有点虚弱。“就在我身体发热，脑袋里放着烟花的时候，也突然意识到，我们都是超过一百岁的人了。”他笑着摇了摇头。  
“因为一百岁，所以不能再捉弄人了？”  
“是不适合在那么多人面前亲热。”  
“不是你想试试我的胆子吗？”  
“是。但谁想到你……”他透过睫毛观察Steve。他想过Steve会凑上去给他一个蜻蜓点水的吻，但从没料想到这个。“我们甚至没有在公众场合下亲热过。”  
“这是你为什么害羞吗，Buck？”  
“或许是。”他垂下了眼睫。  
“所以我能认为你现在的心防薄弱吗？”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“因为我有个请求。”Steve从脖子挂着的花环上摘了一朵鸡蛋花，小心地别到Bucky一侧耳边。“我希望你能答应。”  
Steve单膝着地，牵起Bucky的手。  
“James Buchanan Barnes，你愿意……”  
“Damn it. I do.”

 

【END】


	7. You got me in chains（蛇队蛇冬）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 九头蛇盾X九头蛇冬/年下攻/女王受/lingerie/高跟/口红/肛塞/窒息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 源于猫唧太太小狼狗蛇队图  
> [图片戳这里](http://wherecanifindu.lofter.com/post/363c9f_124d468e#)

通常深夜里的步履伴随的是铁门关上的沉重响声。今夜的不同。可以判定来人从侧门进来，踢、踏击打着地面的脚步声听上去像个女人。铁链滑动碰撞的声响在森冷的小空间里显得格外刺耳，外头的人一定听到了。证明罗杰斯兴奋地挪动到牢房门前的动静让外头的人脸上浮起危险的笑。  
透过小窗口的昏暗光线被一个身影遮住，门锁开了，罗杰斯不得不退后一步。  
“看看你。”门在来人身后阖上。  
除了朝着男人黑色的吊带袜投去放肆的目光，罗杰斯没有心思做别的。或者专注于冬兵若隐若现于黑色蕾丝下的腿根，那个位置隐藏着令人发狂的秘境。  
用精液灌满他的身体。  
金发男人抬起双眼，不介意自己看上去有多下流。  
冬兵挑着下巴，示意他让条道。罗杰斯往旁边站了站，跟在男人身后走向了房间深处。  
他的屁股里塞着什么，尾巴似的，因为向前迈出的步子而左右摆动。这一晚大抵会朝哪个方向发展罗杰斯心里已经有了数。  
“你不在制服下面穿这一身真是可惜。”铁链重重擦过地面，罗杰斯走得很慢，直到停在冬兵跟前。他比男人高出一截，说话时偶尔轻踮着脚俯视对方。无意的动作。有人说缺什么就爱炫耀什么，罗杰斯不愿承认逊于冬兵的大概是他的气势。今晚的冬兵比他高出了许多，罗杰斯这才注意到自己一直仰视着他。  
“谁说我没有这么做过。”冬兵背靠在斑驳的墙壁上，抬起一边的腿。尖细鞋跟抵在墙面，膝盖似有若无地擦着罗杰斯的大腿。  
“起码我干你那几次没有。”  
第一次与冬兵的独处，罗杰斯从他腰上摸走了战术刀。他爱耍小伎俩，有理由相信自己能够狡猾地骗过一个特工，但不是这个比他多了几倍经验的冬日战士。唯一能让这一切合理的，他想是冬兵有些被他迷住了。性方面的吸引。他绝没有自负。  
他用锋利的刀尖拧开了冬兵制服的扣子，下面是一件黑色里衬。‘多久没做过了？’他询问冬兵。那双灰绿色眼睛里的东西让他亢奋，他知道要操上一整晚才能填满那人空虚的洞。  
“我说过你的奶子不该藏着。”罗杰斯隔着柔软的黑色丝绸揉捏冬兵的胸部。  
比起用眼睛去欣赏这对微隆起的胸脯，他更乐意用手掌和嘴唇去感受。被揉着奶子就能达到高潮的恐怕不是女人的专利，观点在冬兵身上得到过证实。  
“再用力点。”冬兵反手撑在墙上，不满足地朝金发男人的方向送着胸部。  
罗杰斯狠狠揪起了左侧那一团肉，脸凑上去，对着凸起的位置吮吸了起来。  
冬兵的嘴唇上抹了颜色。罗杰斯不打算立刻破坏那个，很显然冬兵也希望将精心涂抹的红唇留得更久些。  
打扮妖冶的婊子。等他撕破那层薄薄的底裤，捅进湿滑欠操的肉穴里再玩弄他两瓣嘴唇不迟。  
“哦……操……”金属手掌插进金发里，胡乱地揉弄，更紧地按向胸前。被男人津液浸湿的真丝内衣贴在敏感的部位，吸啜乳尖的嘴唇与推挤胸部的手掌让冬兵舒爽地叫出声。  
关押罗杰斯的区域是独立的，这倒为他与冬兵间的勾当提供了不少方便，谁能预料到呢。深夜里或压抑或高昂的呻吟声回响在牢房里，仿佛地狱里传来的歌声。  
罗杰斯的手掌摸到了冬兵紧实饱满的屁股，那里轻微向中间紧缩，颤抖着。  
“瞧这里饥渴的……”他捏了捏抖动着的‘尾巴’，再靠里一点是个拉环。“再这样夹，恐怕它要掉出来了。”罗杰斯说着，扣住圆环，往冬兵身体里捅了捅。“这东西服务得有我周到吗？”  
“呃……呼……没有你的粗，也不会叫我主人……”冬兵呻吟着身体靠近罗杰斯。“除此之外，还凑活。”  
“一件工具，不能要求太多。”他抬起罗杰斯的下巴，意有所指的话令金发男人粗喘了起来。  
他们都有些异常，起码在冬兵每天要面对的世界里他们这样的被判为异常。  
第一眼见到罗杰斯，冬兵切实感受到到血液在身体里流动。站在几个该死的神盾局特工身边，他连手指都在颤抖。这个金发男人与他是同类。不仅仅因为他们效命于九头蛇。  
与罗杰斯不同，冬兵对他的到来，他的任务，将会在怎样的情形下被逮捕，全都一清二楚。出乎他意料的，是罗杰斯本人。那种……用锁链将他绑在身边念头就这样自然而然地浮了出来。  
冬兵拍开金发男人抓捏他屁股的手掌，扯起了从对方脖子上垂向地面的铁链。  
“过来。”突然的拉扯让罗杰斯踉跄了几步。待他们来到床边，罗杰斯的身体被他推向了床垫。  
冬兵抬起脚，高跟鞋的前掌无情地踩在下方的人隆起的裆部。力度不至于令罗杰斯感到疼痛，但绝对是折磨。  
九头蛇里没有人再谈起冬兵曾经的事迹，但那确实存在过，即使罗杰斯来不及参与。  
他一度以为冬兵是叛徒，是敌人。  
关进这间屋子里没多久冬兵就出现了，带着一托盘的高档食物。但男人算计错了，在任何年代，九头蛇都不会为这种口腹享受而屈从，别说是物质宽裕的当下。当然他没想到这可能是冬兵单方面的示好。  
‘从我这里你得不到任何东西。’  
‘别误会我，这是一片好意。’像在施舍野狗似的用靴子的尖头推了推那盘吃的。男人笑了一下。  
他从那个笑容里读到了令自己意外的东西。  
其实他早该猜想到的。在冬兵离开九头蛇的多年里，上面没有任何去追捕他的意图。他们造就了冬兵，一件杰作，没有理由大度地将他让出去。罗杰斯迟钝地注意到了不合情理之处。  
‘陪我会儿。’他捉住冬兵被制服包裹的手臂，硬生生将打算离开的人转向自己。  
‘是什么让你改变了主意，罗杰斯？’  
‘我们不是敌人。’他下着判断。  
男人又笑了，说道：‘你还得叫我一声长官。’  
冬兵修长的腿架在他的床上，除了性的邀请他无法做出别的解读。  
他的上级------罗杰斯双眼里燃起了欲望的火光。  
没错，这是个会对他发浪，会求他用力顶弄操干的家伙，但眼下他的阴茎在男人的脚底。  
看他漂亮的脸蛋，向上勾的唇角，情欲中会潮湿着散落一脸的棕发。罗杰斯想要摁倒他，分开他该死的长腿。  
然而还轮不到他尽兴，起码今晚看上去是这个意思，如果没有先让冬兵舒爽到决定把权利交到他手上。  
“求我。”冬兵扯了一把铁链。

* * *

“求你，”罗杰斯抬起下巴，双手撑在身体两侧。“长官。”  
他在‘长官’与‘女王’之间有一刹那的犹豫。缺根鞭子，他想，如果冬兵愿意带着那个过来，他可以那样称呼他------‘女王’。  
贴在他膝上的身体很软。冬兵跨开腿，体重压在罗杰斯微分开的腿上。即使是稍许挪动，两团饱满的肉都会像弹性十足的充气软球，给出令人心痒的回应。  
罗杰斯的手掌贴着冬兵的大腿，隔着丝袜，偶尔滑到冰凉细滑的肌肤。他拿捏着力道抚弄，停在让冬兵会吸着气敏感颤栗的那片区域外。  
合格的前戏。  
比起急不可耐地突破所有的敏感点，罗杰斯的手段令冬兵焦急。他总是有着与年龄不符得游刃有余。倘若金发男人只是个普通的二十出头的青年，冬兵恐怕会忍不住嘲笑他。  
羞辱被锁链困住的宠物固然令人感到痛快，但那不是冬兵想要的。  
长久的，深入地对他锁着的家伙感到兴趣与渴望，在他臣服与叛逆的交替中感受更多。确实有些奢侈，但他配得上这一切。  
与罗杰斯的性爱是毁灭也是解脱。  
铁链的一端锁着罗杰斯，将那有着兽性的家伙困着。而另一端毫无疑问地，也紧紧锁住了他。  
冬兵的手掌贴上了金发男人的脸颊，沿着指腹抚过的位置印上亲吻。他揉着罗杰斯的唇瓣，按压着，最终将自己的送上去，在柔软的下唇咬出了两个伤口。冬兵退出去一些，欣赏着自己的作品。男人的胸口上下起伏，眼里闪着热烈的光。有一部分是罗杰斯的嗜血欲。他是有报复心的，九头蛇的人都一样。冬兵笑了起来，再次凑上去，舌头卷走了渗出鲜血。  
啃咬着对方的唇瓣，舔进口腔里，两人着迷地吻在一起。罗杰斯一手轻扯着那头漂亮棕发，将冬兵按向自己，另一手用力捏着先前被舔湿的乳尖揉搓起来。  
“模特的奶子，和这双需要买保险的腿。”罗杰斯夸赞着，将冬兵的身体拉得更近。“考虑过转行吗？”  
“这里缺了我不行，”冬兵伸展的臂膀揽在罗杰斯肩头，俯视着他。“因为一些不中用的家伙。”  
“希望我没被你算在里头。”金发男人手指勾弄着冬兵蕾丝底裤的边沿，一根手指卡进臀缝里。这里是包容的，也是温暖的，将他的大家伙抵在其间更合适。  
罗杰斯身体向上耸动着，硬挺的性器相互磨蹭，粗吼与低哑的呻吟在空气中起伏。  
“不好说。”冬兵扭动着，朝中间挤着男人细长的手指。“向我展示你的忠心，罗杰斯。”他的语气与命令搭不上边。  
“Hail Hydra。”  
“去你的。”  
如果可以，他想现在就踩这家伙一脚，他的鞋跟能让罗杰斯吃点教训。但金发男人痞痞的笑又着实激起了冬兵的欲望。  
“为什么？”罗杰斯反问道，“从没听你说过这个。这没有什么上级下级那一套问题吧？”  
他的手摸到了更下方的肛塞，手指嵌进圆环里，浅浅地用那玩意儿抽插了起来。  
“唔……你该不会想听我……哦……骑……在……啊……啊……”他环紧了男人的肩膀，下方被玩弄的地方发出滋滋水声。他早前抹进去的润滑液，没有了堵塞便开始顺着腿根朝下流淌。“你的老二……唔……上……说这种……”  
“不一定要那样。”罗杰斯将玩具朝里推了推，双手揽起冬兵的膝盖拉到床垫上，再将它们架在肩上。  
“你在打什么主意……我可……”……不想这么快就进入正题。夜晚很长。而冬兵决定来见罗杰斯的夜晚有两种。任务前和任务后。今天是后者。它们有大把的时间耗在性爱里。这意味着他要的不是直接与粗暴，他需要一点别样的、销魂蚀骨的快感。  
“你猜猜看。”金发男人猛地使力，冬兵猝不及防地身体翻了过去。  
这样的姿势不会好受，冬兵找着支点，撑起倒过来的身体。  
“从这里开始？”虽说在询问，罗杰斯的舌头已经抵在冬兵濡湿的臀缝。他顺着那道细流往回舔，直到触碰上占有着冬兵的器具。他在肛塞周围滑动着舌面，细致又缓慢地舔了一圈。  
撑开的褶皱翕动着，舒爽地咬着身体里的硬物，又像在回应那只令人发狂的舌头。  
抽出小玩具带出一声清脆的水声。锥形的，泛着金属光泽的肛塞被罗杰斯扔向一旁，钝重地砸在水泥地面上。  
贪婪的穴口张着，感到了空虚似的颤栗着朝里收缩。罗杰斯没有让那里如愿阖上，他凑上去，舌头舔进了深粉色的肉穴里。  
快感迅速在体内炸开，过分的刺激让冬兵的身体几乎弹起。他呻吟着，急促地喘息，感到全身血液都开始朝脑袋里涌。罗杰斯的舌头勾弄着穴口边缘，品尝般地吮吸黏滑的汁液。  
“你的味道很棒。”  
这不是罗杰斯通常会给的服务，但冬兵显然喜欢这个。瞧他沉迷的模样，打着颤的身体。在舌头的一番玩弄后棕发男人的身体会变得多敏感，这个罗杰斯最清楚。  
“让我检查看看里面，”罗杰斯稍稍退开，两指塞进了湿滑的甬道里。肉道紧紧地吸着他，罗杰斯嘴角扬起笑。“还好，没被那玩意儿操松。”  
他又抽出手指，舌头再次顶入，模仿着性交的姿势在肉穴里来回插弄。冬兵的身体抖动着，肉穴止不住地收缩，舌头温柔又残酷的捣弄让他快要攀上顶点。  
“换……换上你的手指。”冬兵催促着，唤起罗杰斯的名字。  
坚硬修长的手指捅入穴内，变换着角度向里戳刺，温热柔软的舌头则在褶皱边缘滑动搔刮。  
“深一点……唔……用力……用力……”冬兵的呻吟变得混乱，男人越来越狠的插弄让他颤抖哭叫。  
一股白浊涌出了蕾丝短裤，滑向冬兵的腹肌与前胸。  
“这样够表现我的忠心吗？”罗杰斯揽起冬兵的腰，将他压在床垫上。

* * *

他用膝盖顶开冬兵的双腿，关节抵在对方濡湿的腿根处。罗杰斯没有褪下那层薄薄的黑色底裤，因为一番动作，原本拨向一边的T字带再次滑进男人的臀缝间，翕动的肉穴变得隐隐约约。  
冬兵的前胸与腹部湿漉漉的，沾上了精液。罗杰斯的下身贴上去，炙热硬挺的性器贴着冬兵已经软哒哒、短暂休眠中的家伙。  
“呃……呼……”冬兵的呻吟带着几分慵懒。高潮的余韵使他的身体、情绪都陷入一片空白。一天的任务在这里画上句号刚好。不再是那个随时警惕的战士，他感觉又能喘上气了。  
更年轻的身体焦急地想从他这里索取更多。  
冬兵有时不禁去想，对于长时间锁在牢房里的罗杰斯来说，这种等待算长还是短。除了偶尔的狂躁，罗杰斯多数时候是冷静从容的，让人无法从他冰蓝色的眼眸里洞察出任何情绪。  
他的手向下滑动，隔着粗糙的布料抓捏罗杰斯的硬物。  
“允许你将它放出来。”  
沙哑的声音让人联想到秋夜里的雨。射精过后，冬兵总会有片刻松懈。他难以让人察觉的情愫也暗暗地从眼神动作里传达给了罗杰斯。  
“不如顺带告诉我还允许什么。”罗杰斯扯下拉链，被他身下的男人迷得脑子发胀发晕。  
“我是说……你不讨厌我抹着口红？”冬兵状似无意地调整着上半身，却没有起来的意思。  
罗杰斯额头上青筋跳突着，眸子里的颜色加深了。他从男人那里解读出来的东西很致命。  
“那可有你受的了。”没有说笑的意思，他捏起冬兵的下巴，强迫两瓣红唇分开。艳丽的颜色，他感叹着。  
挪动身体，侧向冬兵的脸颊，罗杰斯干脆地将长裤褪到不碍事的程度。他捏着性器，随意地捋了几次，一手托起了冬兵的后脑。  
“收好你的牙齿，美人。”他用溢着前液的龟头拍了拍冬兵的脸颊，粘腻的液体涂抹得到处都是。  
“不然呢？”  
“不然事情就让人不痛快了。”罗杰斯嘴角挂着笑。  
这家伙有张生来为了吸人老二的嘴，不仅仅是看上去色情，他做起来更是令男人发狂。对此罗杰斯是清楚的。  
红艳的嘴唇微启，灵活的舌尖探出来，沿着冠状沟缓缓滑动。罗杰斯注视着冬兵的一举一动，托着他，揉捏着后脑的棕发，鼓励着他的每一个行动。  
舌头滑到了吐着体液的小口，来回勾弄出水声。在罗杰斯的抽气声里冬兵用力地吮吸了起来，整个包裹住了潮湿粘腻的顶端。  
“操……你真热……”罗杰斯稍稍使力，冬兵领会到了他的意图，吞下了逐渐没入的阴茎。  
鲜红的唇印留在了坚硬的肉柱上，又因为冬兵的来回动作而晕开。  
他们眼神胶着在一起，罗杰斯偶尔望向被男人吞入又吐出的性器，他变得更硬了。  
冬兵终于缓缓阖上眼，一脸沉迷地重复着舔弄的动作。伴着更响亮的水声，每一次都吞入更多。罗杰斯开始朝着更深处顶弄，前端送入紧窒的、令他频频粗喘的秘境。  
男人的器物顶得太深，冬兵干呕了起来。这多少有点难受。但就像罗杰斯说的那样，主动权在他手里，便不会停下来。  
“看看你，”当金发男人自认大度地拔出阴茎，冬兵眼角已经被生理性泪水浸湿了。磨掉了口红的双唇却变得更红润，可能还微肿了起来。“这才刚开始呢。”男人用拇指拭了拭冬兵的泪液。  
他的吻由冬兵的颈项向下，在挺起的乳粒停留片刻，滑到腰侧，大腿，最后是细瘦的脚腕。罗杰斯握住了尖细的鞋跟，亲吻冬兵弓起的脚背。  
“该不会是从你哪个‘任务’身上抢过来的？”罗杰斯调侃道。他清楚这样的尺码不会出现在女人的衣柜里，异装癖不好说，但那就有意思了。  
“闭嘴。”冬兵抬起另一只脚，没来得及招呼到金发男人就已被牢牢握住。  
“真是开不得玩笑。”罗杰斯的拇指揉弄着冬兵脚踝凸起的关节，他想到了什么，兴致勃勃开口道：“什么时候才会有新的任务？”  
“你上周才出去过，孩子。”  
罗杰斯显然讨厌被他当成孩子。但被冬兵刺激惯了，反而也不在意了。  
“我们会是很好的搭档，你懂的，为你照看身后。”他说着放下了冬兵的脚掌，一手拍了拍床垫。“趴上去。”  
这真是很好的‘照看身后’的办法。冬兵支起身体，趴跪着，抬高了臀部，嘴上懒得去揶揄他。  
他们的第一晚，罗杰斯也试图从后面上他。不知道为了掩饰兽性，还是为了让性爱开始得轻松些，那个混蛋开口的话让人发笑。  
‘这床硬得很，’男人说着，一手用力将他按在床垫上。‘躺着来你的腰受不了。’  
男人便就着后面搂住他的姿势，麻利地扯掉了他的裤子。  
润滑是一丁点沾在指尖的唾液。所以结果可想而知。  
这注定是个难驯服的家伙，哪怕弄得满身伤，他也无法确定能否有驯服住罗杰斯的一天。但他并不期待那个。隐约地，他享受着过程。  
罗杰斯刺入的力道让冬兵无暇顾及其他。火热沉重的性器用力地挤压着，将甬道毫不留情地分开。  
他嵌进了最深处，抓起冬兵的棕发，将那张写满欲求的脸掰向自己。  
“我有个主意。”罗杰斯说着，肉根拔出一些，重重撞回去。  
他的身体伏在冬兵后方，一手握住从脖子垂下的铁链，绕了一圈，也套住了冬兵的脖子。  
“这个怎么样？”金发男人说着，收紧了链条，一端攒在手里。  
冰冷的链子也将他缠住了，有些微窒息，他感到罗杰斯的声音忽远忽近，眼前的景象也开始无规律地旋转。无疑身体是在发热的，射精过一次的性器再次变得坚挺。男人的肉根卖力地侵犯着他的内部，湿滑的水声被放得很大，像是贴在耳边。‘这个怎么样？’他听见男人问他。  
这感觉……很棒。除了这种话不会从他嘴里说出来，当然他此刻也没有办法开口。他的气管被压迫着，除了急促的呼吸与近乎凄惨的呜咽，发不出其他声音来。  
肉体撞击的声响像是永远不会停下，伏在背后的男人粗喘着，汗液滴在他的后背。  
身体的感官还在加强。他感到痛苦，也有极致的愉悦。后穴咬着男人的器物，在对方凶狠的捣弄下，冬兵仍急切地挺着屁股企图套住那根东西，好像只有这才能拯救他。  
该死的罗杰斯。  
冬兵在心里狠狠骂着。他可以让一切停下来，但同时那绝不是他想要的。像他说过的，他们都有点疯狂。  
后穴从未如此敏感，他仿佛能感受到男人性器上的每一根脉络，和它们搏动的节奏。想让它进入得更快，更深。他的眼角再次溢出晶莹的体液，后穴祈求似的，夹紧了男人的肉根，剧烈地抽搐收缩着。  
“操……操……”罗杰斯咒骂着，阴茎胀得更大。  
一股接着一股的精液喷洒在身体里，冬兵仍不知足地夹着抖动的大家伙。  
男人松开了锁链。  
身体的虚软让冬兵意识到自己也射过了，但他甚至不知道那发生在什么时候。

【END】


End file.
